Si seulement ce n'était pas toi
by KeiraAlexander
Summary: 4 Août 2015.Le téléphone de Jane sonne, c'est Maura. Elle semble paniquée,au bord des larmes. L'esprit de la détective s'échauffe, elle se rend directement à la BPD pour épauler son amie. Mais est- elle vraiment celle qui a besoin d'aide, lorsqu'on trouve le corps de Casey? Jane se sortira-t-elle de cette épreuve en étant déboussolée par ses sentiments pour la légiste? #Rizzles :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :D**

**Oui oui, ça fait longtemps...! :)**

**Je vous propose ici une nouvelle histoire, tintée, peut- être, de Rizzles ;)**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai essayé d'être précise en gardant des zones d'ombres :p**

**Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, je suis en maaaanque xD**

* * *

7 août 2015  
19.45 AM  
Domicile de Maura Isles

* * *

**\- Non! Non! Non! Non!** _hurla Maura, le visage perlé de fines gouttes de sueur_. **Ne me fait pas ça !**

Elle entendit du bruit, provenant de la cuisine. Ça ne pouvait qu'être Angéla. Justement, sa présence allait être plus qu'essentielle dans l'épreuve qui détruisait la légiste.  
**\- Maura? Ma chérie, où es- tu? Tu dois venir voir ça!  
\- Angéla ! Au secours! Angéla!  
\- Maura, que ce passe- t- il? Où es- tu **_**?**__ hurla- t- elle, la panique embrasant son cœur._  
**\- Dans ma chambre! Viens vite, je t'en prie!**  
Angela attrapa la petite boite vide et monta les escaliers rapidement, traversant le couloir à grandes foulées. Elle entra, paniquée, dans la chambre de la légiste, peu surprise d'y trouver sa fille. C'était ce soir, que Maura allait enfin lui parler, tout lui avouer. Cependant, sa précédente découverte, sur le plan de travail de la spacieuse cuisine américaine du lieu, l'ébranla moins que cette dernière.  
**\- Appelle les secours, Angéla! Je ne sais plus quoi faire,** _gémit Maura, les larmes dévalant en cascade sur sa peau claire pendant qu'elle prodiguait un massage cardiaque intensif.  
_**\- Tout de suite, ma chérie!**  
Pendant que la matriarche contactait, elle aussi en larmes, le 911, elle montra la petite boite vide à sa "fille".  
**\- Qu'est- ce, Angéla? À qui est- ce? Allez, Janie! Réponds- moi! Respire!** _cria- t- elle à Jane, dont la pâleur bouleversait sa meilleure amie._  
Angéla lut l'inscription sur la boîte de comprimés et désigna Jane des yeux, le souffle saccadé par ses pleurs.  
Maura s'arrêta dans son massage, comprenant la raison de l'arrêt cardiaque de son amie.  
**\- Bon Dieu! Angéla... Ne me dit pas qu'elle... Non, Seigneur, pas Jane!**  
Les secours se garèrent devant la résidence de la légiste, accueilli par Angéla qui leur ouvrait la porte. Elle était descendue, sans un mot, ses spasmes parlant pour elle- même.  
Et oui, Jane l'avait fait. Maura n'en croyait pas ses yeux, tout en soufflant entre les lèvres de sa détective. "Sa" était le bon mot. Sa meilleure amie, sa collègue, sa confidente. Celle à qui elle avait voulu confier son cœur durant cette douce soirée d'été.  
Elle décolla sa bouche de celle de Jane, pestant sur le fait que leurs premiers baisers n'étaient pas dus à l'amour, mais bien à une funeste nécessité.  
Les deux secouristes de garde entrèrent dans la pièce, jaugeant la situation du regard: le lieutenant Rizzoli, celle dont tous les médias parlaient grâce à ses nombreuses arrestations, en train de se faire sauver par celle connue pour ses talents de scientifique, réputée dans le milieu médical, le docteur Isles. Maura les supplia du regard, lorsque le plus jeune des deux posa sa main sur son épaule, lui faisant signe qu'ils prenaient la main. Elle se recula, dépitée, observant se jouer devant elle l'acte final de la vie de son amie. Impuissante et détruite. Faible et brisée.

* * *

4 Août 2015  
Soit trois jours plus tôt...  
6.30 AM,  
Appartement de Jane Rizzoli  
6.50 AM  
Commissariat de la BPD

* * *

**\- Oh pitié... Pas ça...**  
Jane Rizzoli maudissait son portable. Et son réveil, accessoirement. Certes, il était énonciateur de travail, ce job qu'elle aimait tant. Celui pour lequel elle était née. Et ce qu'elle appréciait le plus: passer la journée avec Maura. Cependant, il était aussi dénonciateur de tristesse, de meurtres et de violence, dépeignant un monde noir et angoissant.  
**\- Rizzoli... **_énonçai- t- elle, endormie._  
**\- Jane? C'est Maura. J'ai besoin de toi.**  
**\- Moi aussi, Maura,** _plaisanta- t- elle._ **Tous les jours de l'année, c'est pour cela que tu es ma merveilleuse meilleure amie et que...**  
**\- Jane, c'est urgent,** _précisa- t- elle,_ **la voix habitée par la colère et la peur. Retrouve- moi à la BPD au plus vite.**  
**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Maura? Maura?**  
La légiste raccrocha sans un mot, prise au piège par la fuite du temps. Jane, quant à elle, était bien réveillée. Elle sortit de son lit, et fila dans la douche, l'esprit occupé par sa meilleure amie. S'habilla, accrocha son holster à la ceinture en buvant son premier café d'une longue lignée et quitta son appartement, aussi précipitamment que Maura avait raccroché.  
Elle la trouva assise à son bureau, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce. Son regard se porta sur son dos, sur ses épaules et ses merveilleux cheveux.  
**"Dieu que j'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras"** _murmura- t- elle, pour elle- même._  
Elle toussota légèrement, pour signaler sa présence. Maura se retourna et lui sourit, d'un sourire triste et aimant à la fois. A cet instant, le corps entier de Jane réclamait de retrouver celui de Maura dans ses bras.  
Alors que la légiste se levait pour accoler son amie, le lieutenant Cavanaugh fit son entrée, réclamant immédiatement la présence de Jane dans son bureau.  
Jane se retira à contre- cœur, lançant un dernier regard sincère à Maura.  
**\- Qu'y- a- t- il, Capitaine?** _demanda- t- elle, en s'asseyant sur la chaise proposée.  
_**\- Rizzoli, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Vous êtes dans de sales draps.  
\- Quoi... ? Comment ça ?**  
**\- Je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant. Le Sergent Korsak et le Lieutenant Frost vont venir vous arrêter dans quelques minutes.  
\- Quoi? Mais, c'est... C'est une blague?** r_ia t- elle, sans que le cœur n'y soit._ **Qu'ai- je fais ?  
**Ses deux collègues entrèrent, accompagnés par le tintement des menottes qui s'entrechoquent. Cavanaugh se leva, laissant Korsak procéder à l'arrestation.  
**\- Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre du Colonel Casey Jones...**  
Jane tomba, dénue. Le visage mouillé, le cœur en lambeaux.  
**\- ... Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous, lors de votre procès devant une cour de justice. Vous avez le droit à un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un vous sera commis d'office. Avez- vous compris vos droits?**  
Les trois hommes baissèrent la tête lorsque Jane approuva, dans un murmure détruit à vous en faire tordre le cœur.  
Lorsque Cavanaugh ouvrit la porte du bureau, suivi par Frost et Korsak qui l'escortaient, elle pensa à sa famille; Ma', qui se fera du souci, Tommy et Frankie, qui la croiront peut-être coupable, et Maura... Sa Maura... Jane jurait pourtant que la légiste ne la regardait pas méchamment. Savait- elle Jane innocente, ou son inculpation ne la dérangeait- elle pas?  
Tous levèrent les yeux de leur ordinateur ou diverses occupations. Le tableau n'était pas des moindres: Jane Rizzoli, la Jane Rizzoli, avait commis l'irréparable.  
Le silence régna dans le commissariat, à l'habitude si calme. Sean en eût des frissons.  
Angéla, accompagnée de Frankie, qui montaient à l'étage, s'arrêtèrent. Le bruit d'une tasse qui se fracassait à terre réveilla Jane. Elle était toujours au commissariat. En pleine arrestation. Escortée par ses amis. Rien de tout cela n'était inventé.  
Elle avait bien tué.

* * *

4 Août 2015  
7.15 AM  
Salle d'interrogatoire n°1

* * *

Jane passait, et repassait consciencieusement ses doigts sur ses cicatrices. Hoyt. Le goût du sang lui revint en bouche, la peur au ventre. Était- elle vraiment devenue comme lui ? Avait- elle vraiment tué Casey?  
**\- Début de l'interrogatoire n°1. Prévenue: Jane Rizzoli.  
\- Korsak, arrête, je suis comme même pas...  
**Le regard froid, détaché, qui lui lança lui fit froid dans le dos.  
**\- Jane Rizzoli, où étiez-vous le soir du 1er Août 2015?  
\- Je...  
**Jane baissa les yeux. Le 1er Août ? Qu'avait-elle pu bien faire ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Sa mémoire était comme bloquée, presque effacée. À vrai dire, c'était comme si plus rien n'existait de ces quelques jours passés, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
**\- Alors?  
\- Je... J'ai passé la soirée devant une série...  
\- Laquelle?  
**Elle tritura ses doigts, ses jambes se mirent à trembler.  
**\- Laquelle, Jane?** _hurla- t- il, en tapant son poing sur la table métallisée._  
**\- Je... Castle. C'est ça, c'était... C'était Castle.**  
**\- Êtes- vous sûre?  
\- Oui.**  
Korsak ouvrit l'étui de sa tablette, et chercha sur internet la liste des programmes de ce soir- là, comme lui avait enseigné Frost.  
**\- Quel épisode?  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas... Je me suis endormie...  
\- Jane, Castle n'est pas diffusé le Lundi, mais le Mardi. Or, le soir du meurtre se trouve être un Lundi. Je réitère ma question: qu'avez-vous fait durant la nuit du 1er au 2 Août 2015?**  
**\- Je ne sais pas,** _dit- elle, résolue, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, en fixant Korsak.  
_**\- Avez- vous vu le Colonel Casey Jones durant cette soirée?  
\- Non.  
\- Et pendant la journée?  
\- Non plus.**  
**\- Les jours autour, alors?  
\- Je n'ai pas revu Casey depuis qu'il m'a quitté, avant la mort de mon bébé.  
\- Il y a de cela un an, donc?  
\- Oui.  
\- Maintenez- vous cela?  
\- Oui.  
\- Comment expliquez- vous, **_demanda- t- il, en posant des photos du corps de Casey et des différents prélèvements devant Jane, _**que l'expertise scientifique ait retrouvé des cellules épithéliales vous appartenant sous les ongles de Jones, ainsi que de vos cheveux accrochés à ses boutons d'uniformes?  
\- Je ne l'ai pas vu ce soir- là. Ni aucune autre fois.**  
**\- Avez- vous vu ce que Charles Jones a subi ?** _pointa- t- il en lui montrant la photo._ **Coups et blessures, pour finir avec une balle dans la tête. Cet homme a souffert, par votre faute!  
\- Je n'ai rien fait!**  
**\- Montrez- moi vos bras.  
\- Non.  
\- Montrez- les moi!  
\- Je pense que nous en avons fini, Sergent Korsak,** _termina- t- elle en appuyant sur le nom de son ami._  
Vince referma le dossier et se leva, tapant trois petits coups distincts à la porte. Frankie entra, suivi un autre officier.  
**\- Frankie, conduit- la en cellule.  
\- Pardon?** _demandèrent en chœur les deux parents proches._  
**\- Jane Rizzoli, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Casey Jones, faux- témoignage et entrave à une enquête.  
\- C'est une blague?**  
**\- Frankie va vous conduire dans le bureau du docteur Isles, qui s'occupera de collecter les preuves.**  
Jane tendit les poignets, fixant son propre frère avec un regard de mépris.  
Frankie jura que la lueur pétillante dans le regard de Jane à cet instant, s'était consumée.  
**\- Vas- y Frankie. Profites- en pour gravir les échelons ! **_pesta- t- elle, l'âme brisée._

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez- vous? Jane l'a- t- elle tué? Si Pourquoi? :)**

**Pour Castle, je dis qu'il est difusé le Mardi; je parle du fait qu'en France, ce n'est que le Mardi qu'on peut le voir après la diffusion au US le jour précédent, donc ne vous étonnez pas, si vous pensez que c'est une erreur ^^**

**Dîtes- moi votre avis! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde :D**

**Preuve flagrante de ma superbe (oui oui, c'est ça :p) organisation, j'étais sûre d'avoir partagé ce chapitre il y a de cela une semaine...**

**Pour me faire pardonner, je vous en poste deux aujourd'hui ;)**

**Pitié, ne me tuez pas... Sinon vous ne saurez pas la fin xD **

**Oui, oui, je m'accroche à cette idée pour ne pas devenir paranoïaque en pensant que vous allez me tuer x')**

**Breeef, je vous laisse!**

**Ah bah non en fait, je voudrais rajouter quelque chose: MERCI POUR VOS MERVEILLEUX COMMENTAIRES ;D**

**Vous êtes les meilleur(e)s! :)**

**Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews, mes précieuses... :p**

**Keira **

* * *

4 Août 2015  
9.05 AM  
Couloir de la morgue/bureau du docteur Maura Isles

* * *

**\- Où est- elle?** _demanda Maura, en se passant la main sur son visage fatigué._  
**\- Dans ton bureau. Susie et Frankie sont avec elle, il lui explique la procédure.  
\- Barry, elle ne peut pas avoir fait ça ! **_répondit- elle, refoulant ses sanglots._  
**\- Maura,** _murmura- t- il, lorsqu'il prit la légiste dans ses bras;_ **je n'arrive pas à le croire non plus, mais il vaut mieux que ça soit nous, tu le sais bien.**  
**\- Je sais... Ça me fait tellement de mal, de penser à ça...  
\- Courage, Maura,** _dit- il en lui embrassant le haut de la tête_. **Ça sera bientôt terminé.**  
Maura hocha la tête et entra dans son bureau, lasse. Frankie le quitta, escorté par Susie, après avoir menotté Jane à la table d'auscultation.  
Elle enfila les gants, et s'approcha de Jane, se permettant même de lui sourire.  
**\- Je vais devoir t'examiner, Jane.  
\- Pourquoi ne m'en as- tu pas parler?  
\- Je ne pou...  
\- Pourquoi ai- je été évincé depuis le début?  
\- Je ne peux pas en parler,** _lui répondit- elle, en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille._ **On va commencer ?  
\- Maura, s'il- te- plaît,** _gémit- elle, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues_. **Laisse- moi partir.**  
**\- Je ne peux pas, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord? Je vais commencer par ton blazer. Il faut que je te détache, mais pas de gestes brusques.  
\- Oui.**  
Maura collecta la veste dans un sac stérile et le posa, profitant pour attraper son appareil photo et son recorder.  
**\- On remarque des hématomes de défenses sur les avant- bras, ainsi que des multiples griffures. Les hématomes sont typiques d'un coup qui a été paré, tandis que les griffures semblent être le fruit d'une altercation musclée. Les poings de la prévenue sont marqués par les coups.  
**Jane ne se retenait pas. Le visage tourné à l'opposé de celui de Maura, elle laissa ses larmes couler. À quoi bon se défendre ?  
Maura éteignit l'appareil et prit Jane dans ses bras, le temps que cette dernière ne se calme.  
**\- Ma puce, je vais faire doucement, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te veux aucun mal.  
\- Maur', je ne vais pas... Pas supporter...  
\- Plus vite je recommence, plus vite ça sera fini, Janie,** _lui apprit- elle en lui baisant le front._ **Je vais t'enlever ton haut, d'accord?**  
**\- Oui...  
\- Je remarque des traces de coups sur l'abdomen,** _enregistra t- elle, après avoir emballé le haut,_ **et de nombreux hématomes violacés au niveau des côtes gauche, s'étendant sous la ceinture de la prévenue.**  
Jane grimaça à cet instant. Alors Maura allait l'inspecter... Intégralement?  
**\- Passons au pantalon. Je recueille le bas et les chaussures, et les emballe hermétiquement. Je… Je note plusieurs hématomes autour des cuisses, mais plus précisément à… à l'intérieur de celles- ci,** _murmura- t- elle presque, en réprimant un sanglot._ **Je vais donc procéder à une récolte des sous- vêtements et à un examen vaginal.**  
Les larmes de Jane redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle aimait Maura, mais jamais elle n'avait pensé que sa meilleure amie puisse la voir blessée, et sous cet angle.  
**\- Je fais une pause dans l'enregistrement, pour te laisser le temps de digérer, Jane. Tu préfères que ça soit Susie?  
\- Je...**  
Une nouvelle vague de sanglots l'ébranla. Jamais elle n'avait cru répondre à ce genre de question. Maura se tenait au protocole, mais pourtant, Jane la trouvait plus humaine, déjà parce qu'elle lui avait permis de ne pas devoir se rendre à l'hôpital, escortée par ceux qu'elle considérait comme des amis, devant le regard ébahi des bostoniens. Et parce qu'elle avait dans sa voix, dans ses gestes, une douceur que Jane appréciait, surtout durant cette épreuve.  
**\- Poursuivons. Je vais commencer par ton soutien- gorge, d'accord?  
\- Comme si... Comme si j'avais le choix...**  
Maura ignora sa remarque sarcastique et dégrafa le sous- vêtement de son amie. Jane jura que les yeux de celle- ci s'attardèrent sur ses "formes" mais chassa cette idée de sa tête. _Maura n'est pas attirée par moi, elle ne faisait que son travail…_  
**\- On remarque un hématome sous chaque sein, le droit étant plus touché que le gauche. Pas de traces de coupures. Passons à l'examen...  
\- Je t'en supplie, Maura... Pas ça...**  
Maura aurait pu répondre une multitude de choses, que Jane aurait dû réfléchir avant d'agir, mais la seule action que pu entreprendre Maura fut de l'embrasser sur le front, longuement, celle qu'elle aimait secrètement.  
Elle retira la culotte de Jane et changea de gant, pour plus d'hygiène. Elle laissa à Jane le temps de se remettre des examens précédents tout en se persuadant elle- même que tout cela ne pouvait pas être réel. L'italienne réprima ses hauts- le- cœur quand elle pensa à ce qu'elle avait pu subir, à cause de Casey. Elle tourna la tête vers Maura, c'était comme pour faire la paix intérieurement avec ses sentiments. Casey ne comptait plus, maintenant. Seule Maura importait.  
**\- Maur'?  
\- Oui, Janie,** _demanda- t- elle en s'approchant._  
**\- Je n'aimais plus Casey. Depuis cet été- là, quand il n'était plus là pour moi... Il m'en a voulu, quand le bébé est mort!  
\- Ce n'était pas une raison pour...  
\- Si. Casey n'était plus le même.  
\- Est ce que c'est lui qui t'a fait tout cela?** _l'interrogea t- elle, en désignant ses blessures.  
_**\- Je ne veux pas te répondre.  
\- Jane, laisse- moi t'aider.  
\- Fait ce que tu as à faire et laissez- moi en paix! J'aurai préféré crever que d'être là !** _hurla t- elle, dans un sanglot._  
Maura retenait aussi ses larmes. Jamais elle n'avait vu Jane comme ça. Même quand la légiste elle- même avait été suspectée, Jane n'avait rien dit. Elle s'était contentée de la soutenir, et de l'aimer.  
L'aimer... Maura y pensait depuis longtemps. Elle et Jane, Jane et elle. Un couple, des sentiments, l'amour. Elle et Jane, Jane et elle, une grande maison, des enfants, le paradis à deux.  
**\- Je vais procéder à l'examen génital. Je vais commencer par un inspecter les lèvres et l'entrée pelvienne, puis récolter des frottis et des échantillons à la recherche de sperme. Quand as- tu eu ton dernier rapport sexuel, Jane?  
\- Le dernier a été... C'était pour...**  
Maura comprit que Jane parlait de la création de son enfant, mais ne mentionnait pas les éventuelles possibilités de viol qu'avait remarqué la légiste.  
**\- Je comprends. Je vais commencer, Janie. Ça va être un peu froid.  
\- Non, Maur'...** _pleura- t- elle, lorsque son amie introduisit le spéculum._ **Ne me regarde pas... Pas comme ça...**  
**\- Je suis désolée. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, juste t'ausculter. Je ne fais cela que pour t'aider, **_dit- elle en se persuadant par la même occasion, que suivre ce mantra était la solution à leur problème._  
Elle observa des lésions autour des parties génitales de son amie, et récolta ce qui lui sembla être du sperme frais. Le dernier rapport était, Maura pouvait le prouver, forcé et violent. Jane avait subi la pire des tortures qu'une femme pouvait subir : une atteinte à son intimité, à son jardin secret. Elle avait tant pleuré que Maura la voit ainsi, dans ces conditions, qu'elle ne se doutait pas que la suite des événements allait être bien pire.

* * *

4 Août 2015  
14.23 PM  
Bureau du docteur Maura Isles/étage de la Criminelle de Boston

* * *

Les résultats avaient pris du temps à arriver. Et Maura aurait presque remercié cette lenteur administrative si la justesse n'avait pas été une de ses préférences. Elle avait dû, le cœur lourd, trouver Korsak pour lui apprendre la terrible nouvelle. Elle avait du braver la tristesse qui la submergeait pour annoncer à la famille de Jane qu'elle avait été violée par son ex- fiancé. Elle avait vu Frankie mettre sa propre sœur en cellule, le temps d'attendre les résultats. La nouvelle s'était enflammée dans le Precint : Rizzoli avait tué son agresseur, qui n'était autre que son propre fiancé.  
Maura n'en revenait pas: elle n'aimait pas Casey, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il soit capable de telles atrocités envers sa meilleure amie. Elle n'était pas sûre que Jane l'ait tué, mais Maura savait maintenant qu'elle avait eu une bonne raison si elle l'avait fait.  
La légiste savait aussi que Jane, après cette épreuve, ne sera plus jamais la même. Jugée, blessée, dégradée et avilie. Elle ne sera plus la Jane Rizzoli que tous connaissait. Et c'est ce qui détruisait Maura.  
Elle décida de passer voir Jane après avoir fait un point avec les garçons. L'enquête stagnait, et tous sauf elle, étaient d'accord pour envoyer sa Jane en prison.  
Alors qu'elle était toujours dans ses pensées, Angéla toqua à la porte ouverte et lui déposa une tasse de thé sur son bureau.  
**\- À quoi penses- tu, Maura?  
\- À tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours,** _avoua t- elle, en se frottant les yeux. _**Merci pour le thé, Angela. Prends place, je t'en prie.  
\- Tu penses surtout à Jane, n'est- ce pas?**  
Maura baissa les yeux, honteuse. Elle était en partie responsable de tout cela.  
**\- Oui,** _avoua t- elle, les joues rosies._  
**\- À ce que tu veux lui dire ?**  
Maura savait qu'Angéla connaissait l'étendue de ses sentiments pour Jane, et vice- versa. Elle était fière d'elles, ce qu'elles étaient et ce qu'elles représentaient pour l'autre. Fière qu'elles s'avouent, chacune de son côté, pour l'instant, ce qui crevait aux yeux de tous.  
**\- Oui.  
\- Maura, tu as ma bénédiction! Vas, vas la voir, et ouvre- lui ton cœur !  
\- Et si elle ne m'aimait pas?  
\- Ne te gâche pas la vie avec ces questions frivoles. Vas, ma chérie !  
\- Je dois passer voir les garçons, d'abord.  
\- Maura,** _demanda Angéla, la voix posée pour peser ses mots,_ **puis- je te demander quelque chose?**  
**\- Bien sûr.  
\- Pourquoi Jane n'a t- elle été mise au courant de l'affaire, depuis le début?**  
Maura but une gorgée de son thé et garda la tasse entre ses mains, au creux de ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.  
**\- Casey est mort il y a trois jours. Le soir de sa mort, le central a reçu l'appel d'un militaire, un collègue du Colonel, signalant qu'il avait été témoin du meurtre de son Camarade. Il dit avoir vu Jane et Casey se disputer, et il est parti quelque instant pour aller chercher ses collègues, assis dans le parc avoisinant à la scène de crime. Lorsque lui et ses amis sont revenus, Jane était partie, et Casey était mort. Un témoin a affirmé l'avoir vue partir en courant à 23h45, heure approximative de la mort de Casey.  
\- Et les preuves l'incriminent d'avantage?  
\- Oui. L'hypothèse retenue est que Casey et Jane se sont vus, qu'il la... Qu'il l'a violée, sous l'emprise de l'alcool, et qu'elle s'est débattue, et l'a tué.  
\- Alors... Ma Janie est une meurtrière?**  
Maura se leva et prit Angéla dans ses bras, toutes deux reprenant des forces dans cette étreinte.  
**\- Je ne portais pas spécialement Casey dans mon cœur, parce qu'il blessait Jane en la quittant à tout bout de champ. Se faire assassiner n'est pas juste, mais je préfère savoir Jane vivante que Casey.  
\- Moi aussi, Maura. Moi aussi. Comment s'est passée l'enquête, jusqu'à ce matin?  
**Maura prit place à côté de sa troisième mais pourtant préférée mère.  
**\- J'ai été appelée, mais pas Jane, puisque sa culpabilité était déjà dans l'esprit de tous, mais sans preuve. Vince a vaguement interrogé les militaires qui se trouvaient encore sur la scène de crime, car ils étaient tous en état de choc. Casey était très respecté, du moins là- bas. J'ai estimé les premières constatations et l'heure de la mort, entre 23h30 et 23h50, au moment où le témoin avait vu Jane, puis s'enfuir. Nous sommes rentrés au commissariat, et l'enquête a été cachée aux yeux de Jane.  
\- Elle ne t'a pas paru bizarre?  
\- Fatiguée, surtout. J'avais pourtant juré qu'elle avait perdu sa petite flamme, tu vois. Elle paraissait si faible...  
\- Sean en a donc profité pour la mettre en congé, soit- disant pour qu'elle se repose?**  
**\- Oui. J'ai réalisé l'autopsie, et Susie a collecté les preuves. Deux jours plus tard...  
\- Ce matin?**  
**\- Oui. Les résultats sont arrivés : on a retrouvé assez d'ADN de Jane sur le corps de Casey pour prouver sa culpabilité.  
\- Combien de temps...** _sanglota Angéla,_ **combien de temps risque t- elle?**  
**\- Pour meurtre involontaire, entre 5 et 10 ans minimum, sinon plus, il me semble. Il faut demander à Sean ou Vince, ils sont plus calés que moi.  
\- Elle ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfant, alors... Jane a déjà 35 ans, Maura...  
\- Le juge décidera peut- être de tout autre chose, Angela. Ne perdons pas espoir.**  
C'est ce même mantra que Maura se répéta constamment en gravissant les étages à la recherche d'un de ses amis.  
**\- Maura?** _l'appela Frost, un dossier en main. _**Je te cherchais!**  
Elle traversa le couloir qui les séparait, ses talons claquant sur le sol du Precint.  
**\- Frankie a fait venir les cinq militaires présents lors de la mort de Jones. J'aimerai que tu assistes à l'interrogatoire.  
\- D'accord. J'ai moi aussi une avancée.  
\- Bonne pour Jane, j'espère ?** _croisa t- il les doigts._  
**\- Non, pas vraiment...  
\- C'est si mauvais que ça ?  
\- La Balistique confirme que Casey a été tué avec l'arme de Jane.  
\- La professionnelle?  
\- Non, c'est cela qui est incriminant. Elle l'avait sur elle, elle l'avait apporté !  
\- Il faut prévenir le juge. Le meurtre involontaire tombe à l'eau. Jane va être jugée… Pour coups et blessures volontaires ayant entrainés la mort, et pour assassinat. C'est fini Maura,**_ murmura- t- il presque inaudiblement._

* * *

4 Août 2015  
19.45 PM  
Domicile de Maura Isles

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'au domicile de Maura fut plus rude qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Les larmes menaçaient de couler à chaque instant, lui rappelant sa culpabilité et son mal- être. Si Maura avait invité Jane, ce soir- là, si elle avait vu le changement en sa meilleure amie, Casey ne serait pas mort. Le jour de son décès était le dernier de sa permission, et il n'aura pas pu faire de mal à Jane. Pas aussi sauvagement.  
La légiste s'assit à même le sol, se débarrassant de ses Louis Vuitton en un coup de pied maîtrisé. Ses précieux talons valsèrent le long de la cuisine, pour se rencontrer au pied d'une petite commode.  
Maura ferma les yeux, inutile de retenir ses sanglots, maintenant. Elle était seule. Seule et blessée par le poids de sa tristesse.  
Elle se souvint de l'interrogatoire des militaires. Et de la conclusion finale de l'affaire qui s'imposa d'elle-même. Cavanaugh fit ce qu'il avait à faire:  
Jane fut conduite dans la prison pour femmes du Massachusetts en fin d'après-midi. Et Maura ne pût même pas lui dire au revoir...  
Elle en voulait à la terre entière, mais surtout à sa soi- même. Elle l'avait vue, l'après- midi du 1er Août. Elle devait se faire une soirée entre fille, mais Jack a appelé et c'est tombé à l'eau. Jane s'est retrouvée à se battre pour sa vie, pendant que Maura essuyait les larmes causées par son nouveau célibat. Jack allait voir ailleurs, et Maura ouvrait enfin les yeux: ce n'était pas lui, qui comptait. Seule Jane importait.  
La légiste était rentrée directement après la fin des cinq interrogatoires. À tête reposée, elle trouvait étrange que les témoignages soient parfaitement identiques, alors que 30% des témoins un délit pouvaient se tromper. Chaque mot, chaque phrase lui semblait répétée, mais le témoignage de ma sixième personne, un honnête commerçant qui n'avait rien à voir avec les militaires, n'était pas discutable. Maura stoppa sa pensée et entra dans un bain chaud, un verre de vin à la main, pour se changer les idées. C'est vrai qu'elle essayait désespérément d'aider Jane, alors son esprit travaillait à construire des théories farfelues pour innocenter son amie. Elle ne pouvait pas contredire des honnêtes militaires pour des motifs insuffisants et irréels. Alors elle se répétait, constamment, que Jane était coupable. Qu'elle l'avait tué.  
Et ses larmes se mettaient à ruisseler le long de ses joues. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était impossible.  
Pas Jane. Pas sa Jane. Pas la femme qu'elle aimait, la flic droite et intègre, l'enfant rebelle et casse- cou. Pas la Jane Rizzoli qu'elle avait rencontrée en prostituée et qui s'était métamorphosée en sa meilleure amie, son âme- sœur.  
Maura se redressa, les cheveux mouillés coulant dans son dos.  
Elle attrapa son téléphone portable et composa un numéro qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé faire.  
**\- Secrétariat de la prison pour femmes du Massachusetts**, _énonça une voix à travers le combiné, _**j'écoute.**  
**\- Bonjour, Docteur Maura Isles à l'appareil. Je voudrais planifier un rendez- vous avec Jane Rizzoli.**

* * *

**Aloooooooors? ;D**

**Je vous poste tout de suite la suite :)**

**Merci pour votre lecture, et j'espère vos futurs commentaires ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Re- coucou tout le monde ;D**

**Voilà comme promis le troisième chapitre! :)**

**Pas beaucoup de dialogues, mais plutôt de la description, qui a mon avis, fait beaucoup avancer l'histoire, et... UNE AVANCEE MAGISTRALE! ;D**

**Je vous laisse lire laquelle :p**

**Dîtes- moi ce que vous en pensez, vos reviews me font tellement plaisir :D**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Keira**

* * *

5 Août 2015  
7.30 AM  
Commissariat de la police criminelle de Boston

* * *

Maura s'était levée tôt, ce matin. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormis. À 23.20, elle s'était changée et était partie, le corps fatigué mais l'esprit éveillé, en direction de la BPD, où elle travaillait encore quand Sean l'a trouva à 7.00. Elle avait établi l'emploi du temps des militaires, de Jane, de Casey et du commerçant, comme son amie l'aurait fait. Elle avait également rempli une fiche par personne impliquée, regroupant antécédents, motifs et informations utiles. Il s'était avéré que Maxwell Abrish, le vendeur témoin, était le voisin d'un des militaires. Pour n'importe quelle autre personne de ce Commissariat, cela ne représenterait sûrement rien, mais pour Maura, c'était comme une lueur dans la nuit noire, la lumière au bout du tunnel. Elle s'autorisa à sourire quand elle pensa que Jane serait fière d'elle.  
Elle s'était assise, tout naturellement, sur la chaise de sa détective, comme si ça l'aiderait à réfléchir, et à continuer d'avancer, autant dans ses recherches que dans sa vie. Cette nuit, et le peu qu'elle avait dormi, elle l'avait fait dans le t-shirt de Jane, à l'effigie de la BPD. T- Shirt qui gardait la flagrance de Janie, un mélange de lavande et de soleil, d'amour et de gentillesse. C'est tout naturellement que Maura ajouta à sa tenue un shorty noir appartenant à son amie. Avant d'arriver à la BPD, elle était passée dans l'appartement de sa meilleure amie, nourrir Watson et Jo Friday, et avait écumé le domicile, comme si elle espérait y trouver Jane, une bière à la main et une part de pizza dans l'autre. Elle avait tenté une micro- sieste dans le grand lit de la détective, mais la solitude et la fraîcheur des draps l'obligèrent à partir travailler de très bon matin. À 10.00, Maura était attendue à la prison, pour voir Jane; à 15.00 s'ouvrait son procès. La légiste savait qu'elle avait encore 8heures devant elle pour convaincre Vince, ses amis et le procureur que Jane était innocente. Comment le pouvait-elle, si elle n'était pas sûre elle- même ? Jane s'était battue avec Casey, c'est un fait. Il l'avait agressé. Mais l'avait- elle volontairement tué ou était-ce un complot?  
Cette dernière hypothèse s'étayait avec les dernières découvertes de Maura. Le fait que Maxwell ait omis ce détail, lequel apprendrait qu'il a un lien avec un des "suspects" de Maura, chiffonnait notre légiste qui se jura d'en parler à sa détective préférée. Elle ne voulait pas paraître faible devant les autres, faible à un tel point que le seul moyen pour elle de continuer à vivre serait de croire à la théorie du complot ou à d'autres théories frivoles et fantaisistes qu'il existait. Elle ne voulait pas non plus se faire discréditer aux yeux de ses amis, de ses collègues ou de sa hiérarchie. Mais elle redoutait passer sa vie à attendre Jane. En dégustant un énième thé sur le douzième coup de 2.00 du matin, elle conclut qu'elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait pour venir en aide à Janie. Tout, y compris son métier et son honneur. Après tout, l'amour n'était- il pas le plus important de tout ce qu'un humain pouvait posséder, que ce soit matériel ou pas?  
À 7.30, Barry arriva, une boite de doughnuts, trois cafés et un thé en main. Le troisième était symboliquement pour Jane, et au fil des commandes qui passaient, chacun des amis n'oubliait jamais un petit clin d'œil à l'italienne. Sur les coups de 8.00, Vince se joignit à eux, après s'être rendu dans le bureau de Cavanaugh, pour le procès. C'était en effet le sergent qui s'occuperait de la mise à bien de celui- ci. Maura devait comparaître, et une boule dans son ventre continuait de grandir au fil des minutes qui passaient. Jane lui en voudrait- elle?  
Alors qu'elle continuait à chercher tout ce qu'elle avait sur les différents protagonistes de cette affaire, Barry et Vince, quant à eux, s'occupait d'une nouvelle affaire. Elle avait laissé la place à Pike, qui n'avait pas oublié de lui faire remarquer en lançant ses piques habituelles.  
Maura décida de passer voir Angéla, pour l'accompagner dans cette épreuve. Sean faisait bien son "travail" de fiancé, mais la légiste savait qu'Angie avait besoin de la voir, elle. Parce qu'elle était aussi sa fille, qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne voulait que son bonheur.  
**\- Quand pars- tu, Maura?  
\- Dans dix minutes. Je préfère y être en avance, et souffler dans la voiture, avant d'y aller.**  
**\- Calmes- toi. Tout va bien se passer, je suis sûre que Jane n'attend que toi.  
\- Elle me manque, Angéla...  
\- Tu as du nouveau?  
\- Je...**  
Devait- elle parler avec cela à Angéla? **\- Tu continues à te battre pour elle, n'est- ce pas ? ****\- Oui... ****\- Tu regardes l'affaire avec un œil nouveau? **

Maura souri à la perspicacité de sa "mère". Angéla avait prié toute la nuit, pour que la légiste ne désespère pas et n'arrête pas d'enquêter. Elle avait senti que le cerveau de Maura était en pleine ébullition ; la légiste lui avait même dit qu'elle prenait ses bains pour activer son hippocampe, zone de son cerveau qui l'aiderait à trouver la solution à ce problème.

**\- Jane est au courant?  
\- Non, je vais lui en parler aujourd'hui.  
\- Maura, profites- en, pour lui confesser ce que tu as sur le cœur!  
\- Angéla, je le ferais. Tu as ma parole.**  
La matriarche contourna le comptoir et prit sa "fille" dans ses bras; elle n'osait pas trop en parler à Sean, mais le manque lié à Jane la dévorait de l'intérieur. Elle avait beau les chouchouter quand elle le pouvait, Angéla pensait toujours ne pas les avoir assez protégés. Elle avait toujours en elle ce doute qui la tiraillait, ce doute immense qui la consommait.  
Maura l'a quitta dix minutes plus tard, lui promettant de déjeuner avec elle. Elle prit la route et se gara devant la prison pour femmes, vaste bâtisse de haute sécurité. Les pires criminelles de Boston y étaient enfermées, et Maura se présenta la boule au ventre à l'accueil. Parce qu'elle y avait déjà été incarcérée, à cause d'une erreur policière, mais aussi parce que sa meilleure amie y passait ces journées depuis que Casey l'avait détruite. Lewis, un des gardiens, la conduit jusqu'au parloir, et la laissa attendre Jane, Maura profitant du calme avant de la voir. Le vieil homme n'était pas dupe ; il avait reconnu le Docteur Isles, et savait que le Lieutenant Rizzoli connaissait depuis peu des troubles avec la justice. Pourtant, il pouvait jurer que ce n'était pas que pour cela que la jeune Docteur se rendait ici, mais bien par ses sentiments. Il s'en était aperçu avec la douce beauté des vêtements que Maura ne portait, en réalité, que pour plaire à Jane, dans sa démarche, confiante mais craintive, comme si elle avait peur que la surprise ne fût bonne pour son amie, et dans ses sourires et ses légères joues rosées. Lewis pensa, avec nostalgie, à Martha, sa défunte femme, et à combien il l'aimait. Il se souvint avec émotion de ses joues rosées, comme Maura, de ses sourires amoureux. De la joie, quand il avait appris qu'il allait devenir papa, et être promu agent; mais de la tristesse, aussi, lorsque son téléphone avait sonné, cette triste nuit de Juillet 1963, quand il avait appris que plus jamais, il n'entendrait le rire de son épouse. Il avait pleuré, et détruit sa vie. Bu, et démissionné. Aujourd'hui, il était gardien. Il gardait ceux qu'il aurait pu devenir s'il avait retrouvé les assassins de sa femme. Et puis, il y a de cela 3 ans maintenant, Maura avait été placée en détention, sous sa garde. Jane avait tenu à éplucher le dossier de sa femme pour le remercier, et c'est ainsi que depuis 3 belles années, il pouvait aller, fier, se recueillir sur la tombe de sa Martha, et de sa petite fille.  
Il se savait condamner, le cancer dévorant continuellement ses dernières cellules saines, mais se jura, _parole de Lewis_, qu'il ferait tout son possible pour que ses deux héroïnes soient enfin heureuses.

* * *

5 Août 2015  
10.00 AM  
Centre général de détention de haute sécurité pour femmes du Massachusetts

* * *

Une ombre orangée, au loin. Elle avançait, ou plutôt elle en était obligée. Escortée par deux gardes, tirée par les chaines, le cliquetis des menottes tintaient à chacun de ses pas. Son odeur embaumait toute la pièce, un subtil mélange de lavande et de peur. Le couloir semblait interminable, pour ce fantôme. L'ombre bravait le regard des autres, et lorsqu'elle était fatiguée de se battre avec la vie, elle baissait les yeux et se laissait pousser. Les gardiens autour d'elle ne lui parlaient jamais, ils savaient qu'elle ne répondrai pas. Elle était bien trop blessée pour ça. Les autres prisonnières l'avaient appelée "ombre" à cause de ses cheveux, noirs de jais, et de la teinte de son humeur. Elle pleurait en cachette quand les autres riaient, s'isolait quand elles formaient des clans. Toutes l'avaient reconnues mais n'essayaient pas de la chercher, toutes savaient qu'un fantôme en colère n'était pas une bonne idée. Et surtout cette ombre- là. Elles en avaient vues, des femmes brisées; en avaient vues défiler un grand nombre, mais jamais autant détruite qu'elle. Ce matin, une gardienne s'était surprise à la voir sourire, momentanément, mais ça restait ici un miracle. La rumeur était que son amie lui rendait visite, peut-être était- ce la seule chose qui l'a fit encore vivre.  
Dans le tournant, menant à la salle des visites, l'ombre avait souris, derrière ses larmes. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer, mais la coquille vide qu'elle était devenue, une "sans- âme", comme l'appelaient d'autres, l'en empêchait.  
Et puis les gardes l'avaient arrêté, devant l'entrée grillagée. Il fallait ouvrir les deux portes pour qu'elle puisse entrer. Pas parce que l'entrée était trop fine, non; mais parce qu'en seulement deux jours de présence, l'ombre était déjà morte. Elle s'était fait accueillir, à sa venue. Toutes s'étaient préparées à recevoir l'auteur de leurs maux. Armes en mains et la colère au visage, la haine à l'humeur et le noir au cœur. Des armes de fortune, fabriquées par leurs soins. Le bruit de sa venue s'était propagée, et avec elle un profond sentiment de vengeance; l'ombre s'était fait tabasser, et avec elle sa mobilité. Elle s'était fait isolée, les gardiens la prenant pour responsable. Elle s'était fait tabasser, mais pour eux, elle l'avait cherché. Et dire qu'il y a quelques temps, l'ombre n'était encore qu'une lumière, une étincelle de joie et de courage, une lueur d'amour et de passion!  
Lorsque les yeux de Maura se posèrent sur l'ombre et son fauteuil, son sourire disparût. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'ombre baissa les yeux.  
**\- Oh mon dieu,** _jura Maura._ **Jane...**  
Les gardes firent entrés la jeune femme, et sortirent sans un mot, la tête baissée; Lewis veillait.  
**\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait, Janie?**  
Les yeux de l'ombre se levèrent, et croisèrent ceux de son amie. Ils la fixaient, impassiblement.  
**\- Moi aussi, Maura,** _murmura- t- elle, les premières larmes descendant sur ses joues._  
**\- ...T'ont fait,** _répétait- elle lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés._  
L'étonnement avait pris place dans son regard sur l'amour.  
**\- Moi aussi...** _répéta Jane, bravant l'incompréhension de Maura et lui souriant un peu._  
Elle tendit la main et caressa le visage de sa légiste, ancrant ses perles foncées dans les siennes.  
**\- Tu... Tu parles de...** _demanda Maura, la gorge sèche_.  
Jane hocha la tête, et souri à Lewis, qui semblait heureux.  
**\- Oui, ma Maura.  
\- Je... Jane, je...**  
Elle lui caressa la joue, délicatement et prit les mains au cœur des siennes.  
**\- Moi aussi,** _murmura la blonde, comme si elle voulait préserver le bonheur dans leur cœur, dans une bulle d'amour._  
Quelques secondes durant, elles réalisèrent l'immense pas qu'elles avaient réussi à passer, et le tournant qu'avait pris leur vie.  
**\- Moi aussi,** _rirent- elles en cœur._

* * *

5 Août 2015  
18.45 AM  
Centre général de détention de haute sécurité pour femmes du Massachusetts

* * *

Maura avait passé la journée aux côtés de Jane, prétextant être son médecin. Elle l'avait surtout protégée des femmes qui lui en voulaient, et de la tristesse qui s'emparait de son cœur.  
Elles ne s'étaient pas embrassées, elle savait que la prison n'offrait que trop peu d'intimité. Juste tenues la main, sur le banc de la cour, à l'abri des arbres. Jane avait expliqué à Maura que la bagarre et l'enquête l'avait tellement affaiblie que l'accueil des prisonnières s'était soldé par trois coups de couteau peu profonds dans les jambes. Seulement deux jours étaient passés, mais la prison ne pouvait et ne voulait pas se permettre de faire sortir Jane à cause de cela. Elle souffrait quand elle bougeait un peu, ne serait-ce que remuer les orteils, inquiétant sans le vouloir une Maura à fleur de peau. Pas contre elle, mais contre les autres prisonnières.  
Elles étaient maintenant toutes les deux dans la cellule de Jane, mains assemblées entre elles- deux, fixant le mur d'en face lorsqu'un point sensible venait dans la discussion.  
**\- Maur', tu m'as appris tout à l'heure que tu voulais me dire quelque chose,** _lui rappela Jane, en la prenant plus contre elle._  
**\- C'est... J'aimerai tant ne pas devoir à en parler...  
\- C'est à propos de moi...?**  
La légiste ne répondit pas, signe pour Jane qu'elle avait bon.  
**\- Maura, tu as fait ton travail, je...** _sanglota- t- elle contre l'épaule de sa légiste,_** je ne voulais pas que tu le vois comme ça... Faible, horrible, blessée...**  
Maura approcha doucement son visage du sien, et la fit taire par un chaste baiser qu'elles ne manquèrent pas de poursuivre.  
Au bout du couloir, Lewis pleurait de joie.

* * *

**Alors voilà, le troisième chapitre est fini ;)**

**Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais j'aime plutôt bien Lewis, je le trouve tellement gentil :p**

**Et cette mystérieuse avancée dans l'histoire, qu'en pensez- vous? ;)**

**A vos claviers mes amis, je vous attends :p**

**Merci pour votre lecture et vos reviews! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde ;D**

**On est mercredi, alors... *****roulement de tambour* ****Voilà le quatrième chapitre! **

**Je voudrais utiliser ces quelques lignes pour vous remercier pour vos "follows", vos "favs" mais surtout vos si gentilles reviews sur cette histoire, et sur mes autres ;) **

**A tous les guests, que je ne peux pas remercier en MP, je vous envoie des gros bisoooous pour vos si gentilles reviews :)**

**A tous ceux qui ont un compte, et que j'ai déjà remercié, et bien, merciiii encore ;D**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas la fin de cette fiction, je tenais juste à vous faire part de l'immense joie que je ressens à chaque fois que je vous lis ;D**

**Les chapitres à suivre traiteront de sujets graves, comme vous pourrez le remarquer, avec par exemple ce qui s'est passé avec Jane. Ils ne seront pas toujours tout roses, mais je tenais à vous prévenir s'il y avait des âmes plus sensibles, ou des lecteurs plus jeunes :)**

**Ah oui j'oubliais: j'ai intégré Paddy Doyle et Hope, dans les chapitres à venir. Ne vous étonnez pas, j'ai décidé de faire Doyle être un peu OOC (du coup Maura aussi, en fait ^^ Je m'explique: en gros, ils s'entendent bien, maintenant. Maura a appris à lui faire confiance car elle sait qu'il sera toujours là pour elle. De plus, le Mob a conscience que Maura et Jane s'aiment, il a donc décidé, même si c'était contre ses principes, de protéger l'italienne pour rendre heureuse sa fille ;)**

**J'ai aussi intégré Alice, la petite amie de Barry Frost. Pour ceux qui ont lu les Tess Gerritsen, elle apparaît déjà en tant que telle :) Et dans mon histoire, Frankie est avec Susie, maintenant :3**

**Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas :D**

**Enjoy, mes amis ;) Bonne lecture!**

**Je vous attends en bas :)**

* * *

6 Août 2015  
00.05 AM  
Appartement de Jane Rizzoli/ Domicile de Maura Isles

* * *

Maura avait-il quitté Jane la veille, sans pouvoir lui parler de l'affaire. Ça l'avait tourmentée, mais elle n'avait pas osé chasser le sourire des lèvres de sa belle. Elles s'étaient embrassées deux fois; deux fois où leur cœur s'était chargé de bonheur et gonflé d'amour. A son retour, la légiste avait rencontré la tornade Rizzoli- mère, qui avait pleuré de joue de voir enfin ses filles réunies. Comme Maura lui avait appris pour le témoin, Angéla lui avait proposé d'y passer faire un tour incognito à son épicerie, et de le faire parler.  
La matriarche avait rejoint Sean, mais Maura, les douze coups de minuit passé, ne dormait toujours pas. Elle avait quitté son domicile de Beacon Hill pour celui de Jane, essayant ainsi de dormir, bercée par les effluves de sa détective. Cela faisait maintenant 4 nuits qu'elle ne dormait presque plus; la fatigue accumulée ne lui permettait même pas de fermer l'œil quelques heures. Alors elle tournait en rond, ré- épluchait les dossiers; elle faisait le ménage et rangeait l'appartement. Et lorsqu'elle était au bord de craquer, elle s'effondrait sur le lit et pleurait dans les draps, les sanglots étouffés dans l'oreiller de son amie. Jo Friday accompagnait ses pleurs en aboyant, ce qui n'aidait pas la légiste à se reposer. En plus des nouvelles informations sur le commerçant, Maura avait demandé de faire analyser les prélèvements de Jane par un professionnel, en direct. Elle pensait en effet que le viol de Jane n'était pas le seul "cadeau" que Casey lui avait légué. Après avoir étudié les rapports du médecin de la prison quant aux vomissements à répétition de la détective, Maura avait craint le pire. Elle avait d'ailleurs pris rendez-vous pour le lendemain, le 7, à l'hôpital. Bien sûr, elle retrouverait Jane là- bas, mais l'attente jusqu'à revoir sa tignasse brune lui manquait terriblement. L'idée que Casey ait pu la mettre enceinte avec cette voie- là lui retournait l'estomac et lui broyait le cœur.  
Pas qu'elle ne voulût pas de cet enfant, simplement que savoir qu'il provenait en partie de Casey la brisait. Il n'allait pas la hanter, pas encore. Pas alors que Jane ne se remettait toujours pas.  
Alors qu'elle déambulait dans la cuisine, -vide-, de son amie, Maura ferma les yeux quelques instants, se projetant dans l'avenir. Elle se voyait, dans dix ou vingt ans, main dans la main avec Jane, le sourire imprimant leurs visages épanouis. Leurs enfants courant devant elles, égayant le BCP de leurs rires mélodieux. Un autre chien, peut-être, Jane préférerait un Husky; Jo Friday trottinant à côté. Angéla et Sean, l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant par moments, marchant à côté de Frankie et Susie, la main caressant son ventre rebondi; Tommy et Lydia faisant la connaissance de la première petite amie de TJ, Korsak et Kiki, Frost et son Alice, complétant leur belle famille. Son esprit vagabondait entre les différentes époques, omettant de rencontrer les mauvais souvenirs. Comme ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux humides...  
Elle se servit un thé, que Jane avait gardé pour elle, à côté de son café instantané.  
**_"Parce que tu as ta place ici"_**, lui avait- elle un soir, après le boulot, lorsqu'une affaire difficile avait été enfin bouclée, Maura avait passé la nuit ici. Elle se souvenait des bras musclés de Jane l'entourant, alors que durant la nuit les cauchemars l'avaient réveillée. Elle s'était réfugiée dans la chambre de son amie, qui l'avait veillée jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. C'est à ce moment de leur vie, que, sans que l'autre ne le sache, elles s'étaient enfin avouées (à elles- même) leurs sentiments. En silence, pour soi- même, mais elles l'avaient fait. Sur ce doux souvenir, Maura quitta l'appartement de sa belle, et se rendit au sien, l'esprit un peu plus calmé. Elle roula pourtant les larmes aux yeux, mais le cœur si plein gonflé d'amour qu'elle en oubliait presque tout le reste.  
Elle se gara devant chez elle, effectuant mécaniquement les mêmes gestes. Elle enleva son manteau et ses chaussures, lâcha ses cheveux. S'assit sur le canapé et remonta la couverture sur elle. Elle ne ferma pas les yeux, elle savait qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas. Alors elle attendit, patiemment, que le temps daigne passer.  
Il n'était pourtant que deux heures du matin, mais Maura entendit la clef se tourner dans la serrure. Pendant une seconde, elle pensa à Jane. À son sourire, à la douceur de ses lèvres. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas elle, mais elle l'espérait tant. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, alluma la lumière de la pièce et observa par le judas.  
Et Dieu sait qu'elle fut étonnée en voyant deux visiteurs, devant sa porte.

* * *

6 Août 2015  
2.15 AM  
Domicile de Maura Isles

* * *

Maura avait mis cinq minutes avant de pouvoir réagir. Cinq longues minutes à rester bouche bée, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre.  
**\- Maura, je ne veux pas te presser, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle va tenir.**  
**\- Je... Oui... Bien sûr,** _bégaya- t- elle en les laissant passer, entrez._  
Le vieil homme la dépassa et laissa choir son lourd fardeau sur le canapé de la légiste.  
**\- Qu'a- t- elle, Paddy?**  
**\- Ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, Maura. Ils étaient là pour elle.**  
La jeune femme s'agenouilla devant l'inconsciente et lui prit les mains au cœur des siennes.  
**\- Combien de temps a duré l'extradition ?**  
**\- Quinze minutes. On s'est fait canarder. Cavanaugh, Korsak, Forst et le jeune Rizzoli étaient pour nous protéger, comme nous l'avions convenu, mais ses gars nous attendaient.**  
**\- Ceux de Casey?**  
**\- Oui. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont su, mais ton amie est en danger.**  
Elle observa les dégâts.  
**\- Au moins trois côtes fêlées, deux cassées. En plus des hématomes et des deux impacts de balles.**  
**\- L'une l'a juste effleurée, à la jambe. La deuxième...**  
**\- Dans le flan. Il faut que je la sorte de suite.**  
**\- Tes amis vont venir d'une minute à l'autre. Ils m'ont couvert pendant que je portais Jane. Maura, ma fille,** _reprit- il,_ **ne porte pas tout toute seule.**  
**\- Paddy, il faut que je m'occupe d'elle tout de suite.**  
**\- Je te cherche le nécessaire?**  
**\- Merci.**  
Elle embrassa son amie sur le front et lui dégrafa l'uniforme orange qu'elle avait hérité de la prison.  
**-Jane, je t'interdis de me quitter...!**

* * *

5 Août 2015  
19.37 PM  
Repaire de Paddy Doyle, South Boston

* * *

**\- Que proposez- vous, Doyle?**  
**\- Prenez place,** _proposa- t- il en désigna les chaises qui encerclait une imposante table en chêne._ **Il faut que vous sachiez que ce ne sera pas forcément dans... Les règles, si vous voyiez ce que je veux dire.**  
**\- Maura, es- tu vraiment sûre de vouloir faire appel à lui ?** _murmura Frankie, en désignant le mafieux._ **Peut- on vraiment lui faire confiance?**  
**\- Frankie, il faut qu'on fasse sortir Jane. Elle est autant en danger à l'extérieur qu'en prison, voire plus.**  
**\- Rizzoli, vous savez comment est devenue votre sœur. Il est impossible pour elle de survivre là- bas.**  
**\- Jane sait se défendre,** _argua Frost, en joignant ses mains sur la table._** Et ce n'est pas légal !**  
**\- Frost,** _l'appela Korsak, le visage fermé._ **Je ne suis pas ravi de faire cela, mais je ne prendrais pas le risque de perdre Jane, et je pense que toi non plus.**  
Le jeune Noir baissa la tête, en pensant aux sentiments qu'il avait eus pour Jane. Qu'il avait toujours, bien qu'Alice occupe son cœur presque entièrement.  
**\- D'accord.**  
**\- Que tous ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec ce... Plan, sont priés de quitter cet endroit.**  
Angéla, Maura, Barry, Vince, Frankie, Sean se regardèrent avant de regrouper leur regard sur le vieux mafieux.  
**\- Bon, je pense que nous pouvons commencer. Le but de ce rendez-vous est de faire évader Jane Rizzoli. Pour ce faire, j'ai besoin de votre entière coopération, d'accord?**  
**\- Oui,** _répondirent- ils d'une seule voix._  
**\- Il y a, durant la nuit, un garde pour 18 détenues, sur les 166 que contient la prison. Rajouter deux gars à l'accueil, et les 9 gardes, et vous aurez le nombre de personnes à éviter ce soir.**  
**\- D'après ce que Paddy et moi pensons, nous aurons besoin de vous tous pour que cela fonctionne. Angéla, tu entreras avant Paddy, et tu te rendras à l'accueil.**  
**\- Je dois les occuper ?**  
**\- Oui, car ce sont ces deux hommes qui s'occupent de la vidéo- surveillance le soir. Occupe- les jusqu'à voir Paddy, déguisé en infirmier, entrer dans la prison. Il prendra le relai. Excuse- toi et sort vite te cacher dans l'ambulance.**  
**\- Je sortirai avec Jane sur un brancard. Sean et Vince, vous conduirez le véhicule.**  
**\- Je resterai chez moi, pour réceptionner Jane. Vous passerez tous la nuit à la maison, pensez à prévenir vos compagnes.**  
**\- Frankie et Frost, vous serez posté à l'entrée de la prison, si ça tourne mal. Une fois que Jane sera dans l'ambulance, vous y entrerez avec moi, côté passager.**  
**\- Il y aura donc, à 00.00 tapant, Angéla, Vince, Frankie, Barry, Sean et Paddy dans le véhicule.**  
**\- Nous arriverons à 00.15 chez Maura, qui prendra en charge Jane et qui nous guidera vers nos chambres, où nous passerons la nuit.**  
**\- Le lendemain, à 7.30, vous devrez tous être présents à la BPD, sauf ma fille, qui s'occupera de son amie.**  
**\- Afin de ne laisser aucune preuve médico- légales pouvant nous incriminer,** _expliqua Maura, en leur distribuant leurs affaires,_ **vous serez tous munis, de cagoules, gants, et vêtements propres, suivant votre rôle.**  
**\- Et moi?** _demanda Angéla, d'une petite voix._  
**\- Soyez naturelle, Madame Rizzoli. Vous ne devez pas attirer l'attention. Tout repose sur vous. Tout.**

* * *

6 Août 2015  
2.20 AM  
Domicile de Maura Isles

* * *

Paddy avait accueilli les autres pendant que Maura se démenait à sauver son amie. Les minutes passaient, et elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à reprendre connaissance. Maura avait déjà refermé sa blessure à la jambe, et s'occupait d'extrader la balle, avec l'aide de Susie, qui était passée l'aider. La jeune analyste n'avait pas posé de questions, en retrouvant son petit- ami avec leur grande famille, et Patrick Doyle, dans le salon de sa patronne. Patronne qui se battait à sauver la vie de Jane, qui devait se trouver en prison au moment même, comme Paddy...  
Susie hocha la tête en saluant ses amis et déchaussa, sentant que la fin de la nuit allait être longue. Elle enleva son manteau et embrassa Frankie, le visage noirci par la terre et les cheveux en batailles.  
Elle s'approcha de sa joue et lui murmura à l'oreille, mutine: "je crois que si je n'avais pas affaire à une urgence, je te dirai que tu es diablement attirant, mon chéri."  
Elle le laissa languir en allant voir sa chef, connaissant bien l'effet qu'elle avait eu sur le jeune Rizzoli.  
**\- Bonjour Maura,** _énonça- elle en prenant son amie dans ses bras._ **Qu'est- ce qu'on a?**  
**\- Merci d'être là, Susie,** _concéda- t- elle, la voix endormie._ **Je dois extraire la balle de son torse, mais je n'y parviens plus. Je... Je suis...**  
Chang comprit que la fatigue accumulée de la légiste était devenue trop considérable pour qu'elle parvienne ne serait- ce que de tenir des instruments de précision. Elle s'était battue, contre elle-même, contre sa fatigue, pour recoudre son amie, pour lui administrer les calmants et la crème apaisante. Elle s'était battue pour garder les yeux ouverts et la tête haute. Pour paraitre encore un peu vivante aux yeux de tous, mais elle était enfin soulagée de constater que non, elle n'était plus seule. Qu'elle ne le serait plus jamais.  
Elle se recula, de quelques pas, jusqu'à son fauteuil. Elle se laissa tomber dessus et se retrouva recouverte d'une couverture. Angéla lui embrassa le front, lui intimant de dormir. Entourée des gens qu'elle aimait, elle s'endormit. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle dormit vraiment, le sommeil peuplé par de douces pensées et non par des affreux cauchemars.  
Susie recousue la plaie béante de Jane à l'abdomen et se lava les mains, avant de revenir administrer un anti- douleur à la détective. Elle veilla quelques instants sur ses deux amies et sourit, en pensant qu'elles arrivaient toujours à se retrouver. Et elle avait raison.  
Elle partit retrouvé Frankie, à moitié endormis sur un lit d'une des chambres d'amis.  
Jamais, se retrouver dans les bras de son fiancé ne lui avait paru aussi doux.

* * *

6 Août 2015  
6.45 AM  
Domicile de Maura Isles

* * *

La maison de Maura n'avait jamais été aussi calme, même lorsque les Rizzoli étaient absents. Il était déjà 6heures passées, et tous dormait encore. Il faut dire que la soirée avait été mouvementée et que les jours précédents n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Ils profitaient tous, d'être ensemble, enfin réunis. Ce qui s'était passé était dans tous les esprits, mais pour l'instant, ils profitaient.  
Angéla avait quitté ses draps la première, réveillant un Sean bougon. Et un Frankie endormi dans les bras de sa compagne. Et accessoirement tout le reste de la maisonnée. Sauf Maura. Elle s'était réveillée la dernière, quelque peu gênée de savoir tout le monde debout avant elle. Personne ne lui en voulait, ils pouvaient aisément comprendre dans quel état se trouvait la jeune légiste.  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle trouva Susie penchée au- dessus de Jane. Non sans une pointe de jalousie qui finit par la réveiller, Maura salua son amie, comme même bien heureuse qu'elle ait pris le relai pour sauver Jane.  
**\- Bonjour Maura,** _la salua Susie, en lui souriant._ **Bien dormi?**  
-** Je commence à reprendre des forces. Comment va- t- elle?**  
**\- Les calmants lui ont permis de se reposer. Je viens de lui changer les bandages, mais elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée.**  
**\- Merci pour tout, Susie. C'est dur à admettre mais je n'en étais plus capable. Moi qui pensait être invincible, je ne suis en fait qu'une...**  
**\- Maura,**_ murmura- t- elle en la prenant contre elle._ **Nous avons dépassé ce stade. Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre de toi, et malgré ta fatigue, tu restes indispensable. Et unique. Alors ne te critique pas, d'accord ?**  
**\- Oui,** _murmura à son tour Maura, en retenant ses larmes._ **Merci.**  
**\- Remercie- moi quand Jane sera tirée d'affaire.**  
**\- Est- ce qu'elle va...** _tenta Maura, sans pour autant pouvoir finir sa phrase._  
**\- Elle le doit. Et je suis sûre qu'elle se bat en ce moment même pour cela. Elle ne va pas vouloir te quitter, surtout pas alors que vous commencez à vous trouver.**  
**\- Tu as sans doute raison,** _souri la jeune légiste en se levant du canapé._ **La nuit a été bonne ?**  
**\- Disons que nous n'aurions pas dit "non" à une grasse matinée!** _répondit Frost, en accolant Maura._  
**\- Mais tu sais ce que c'est, Frosty, 'faut suivre les ordres du chef !** _plaisanta Frankie, depuis la cuisine._  
**\- Francesco, arrête de m'appeler comme ça !**  
**\- D'accord... Barold!** _Cria le jeune Rizzoli pour s'amuser._  
Maura prit place en face de Jane, toujours en piteux état. Elle priait, déraisonnablement, pour que son amie survive, mais savait que c'était à elle de se battre. Elle ne croyait pas au destin, mais se disait bien que depuis quelques temps, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose pour que leur famille soir autant touchée.  
Elle espérait tant que les yeux de Jane s'ouvrent, qu'elle rencontre ses prunelles d'onyx. Elle espérait tant revoir son sourire et entendre, rien qu'une fois encore, son tendre rire.  
La prison ne leur poserait normalement pas de problèmes pour le moment, pensant que Jane était toujours hospitalisée. Cavanaugh en était responsable, durant les examens médicaux, il pouvait donc mentir sans avoir de comptes à rendre. Le vieil homme savait que cela pourrait apporter des ennuis à sa famille, mais il savait aussi, et surtout, que Jane ne pouvait rester en prison. Les hommes de Casey ne les dénonceraient pas; ils étaient aussi en fautes.  
Suzie et Angéla partirent avec les policiers sur les coups de 7h15, laissant Maura avec Jane.  
Jamais, sa maison ne lui avait parue aussi calme.

* * *

**Aloooooooooors? ;D**

**Qu'en pensez- vous? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde ;D**

**Je me mets à genoux pour me faire pardonner de la longue attente pour l'arrivée de ce chapitre... *croisant les doigts* Pardoooooon :p**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos merveilleuses reviews si touchantes, vos follows et vos favourites! :***

**Dans ce chapitre, petit clin d'oeil aux fans de Castle, à vous de le trouvez :)**

**Un personnage a une grande place dans celui- ci: Maxwell Abrish, le témoin du meurtre de Casey. Est- il si innocent qu'on le croit? A vous de lire ;p**

**La suite arrivera très bientôt, en guise d'excuse ;) J'ai pris de l'avance dans l'écriture, en plus :)**

**Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en- bas ;D**

* * *

6 Août 2015  
7.30 AM  
Domicile de Maura Isles

* * *

La bande d'amis commençait à peine à se mettre au travail quand Paddy descendit à la cuisine. Maura se préparait un thé, et lorsqu'elle entendit les pas dans l'escalier, se mit en quête d'un bon café pour son père.  
**\- Comment vas- tu, Maura?** _demanda- t- il en la prenant contre lui._ **Tu as pu te reposer?****  
****\- Oui,** _avoua- t- elle,_ **profitant de l'étreinte.**  
Même si cet homme était Doyle, il restait avant tout son père, et Maura devait avouer qu'elle était rassurée de savoir qu'il était là pour elle et pour Jane. Elle n'était pas en forme pour protéger son amie, alors la présence réconforte de son père biologique ne lui faisait pas de mal.  
**\- Hope m'a proposé de passer. Elle s'occupera de Jane pendant que tu te reposeras.****  
****\- Papa,** _lui répondit- elle, presque étonnée elle- même de comment elle l'avait appelé,_ **je dois veiller sur Jane. Et je ne veux pas déranger Hope pour ça.****  
****\- Elle est en route,** _confia- t- il, le sourire aux lèvres._ **Elle savait que tu répondrais cela. Ce n'est pas ta mère pour rien.**  
Maura lui répondit par un sourire, peut-être son premier vrai sourire depuis qu'elle avait renoué contact avec son père biologique. Alors que les débuts entre eux avaient été houleux, Maura profitait de sa présence, bien que ça ait été pour longtemps contre ses principes. Elle devait par ailleurs bien concéder qu'il avait été toujours là pour elle, même quand elle ne se l'avouait pas encore.  
**\- Quand arrive- t- elle?****  
****\- Elle est à l'entrée de Boston; elle a fait une grande partie de son voyage de nuit.****  
****\- Vous avez tout manigancé dans mon dos?** _demanda- t- elle, mutine._  
**\- Exactement! Comment va Jane?****  
****\- Susie dit qu'elle devrait se réveiller très bientôt, en théorie.****  
****\- Et dans la réalité ?****  
****\- Elle... Elle n'a pas l'air de le vouloir**_**,**__ souffla- t- elle, dépitée._  
**\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, Maura. Je suis qu'après notre petite conversation, Jane ouvrira les yeux, et se réveillera.****  
****\- Ne me dit pas que tu l'as traumatisée?****  
****\- J'ai bien peur que si...****  
****\- Paddy!****  
****\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Maura,** _ria- t- il._ **Je lui ai juste montré combien tu tenais à elle, et comment ça te détruirait si elle ne se réveillait pas.****  
****\- Mais, alors tu sais?** _demanda- t- elle, la tête baissée._  
**\- À propos de vous?****  
****\- Oui...****  
****\- Maura,** _murmura- t- il, forçant sa fille à le regarder dans les yeux._ **Bien sûr. Je l'ai compris il y a bien longtemps. Et je ne t'en veux pas, tu as le droit au bonheur.****  
****\- Même si ce bonheur n'est pas... N'est pas aux bras d'un homme?****  
****\- Même si c'est aux bras de Jane, tant que tu seras heureuse.****  
****\- Pourquoi la détestais- tu autant avant?****  
****\- Parce qu'elle était flic, et que je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle soit là pour toi.****  
****\- À l'hôpital, tu m'as dit... Tu m'as dit que tu l'aurais tuée.****  
****\- Parce que j'étais encore trop aveuglé par le fait qu'elle était policière, que ma fille lui faisait plus confiance qu'à moi... Et qu'elle était de mèche avec ses ripoux d'agents.****  
****\- Jane ne l'était pas, Paddy.****  
****\- Maintenant, je sais. Maintenant, j'ai ouvert les yeux.****  
**Il adressa un sourire sincère à Maura, le genre de sourire qui lui fit oublier un court instant ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux. La jeune légiste s'approcha de son amie et s'agenouilla devant elle, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire.  
**\- Tu as vu, Jane. Tout le monde t'attend, maintenant. Tout le monde, et surtout moi.**

* * *

6 Août 2015  
7.45 AM  
Domicile de Maura Isles

* * *

La même tristesse s'emparait toujours de Maura lorsque elle attendait, presque irrationnellement, que Jane lui réponde. Hope était arrivée, depuis cinq minutes à peine, et Maura regrettait déjà de la voir dans de telles conditions. Elle savait que si Jane était déclarée coupable, tous les noms de ses proches allaient être bafoués, et avec eux leur honneur. La jeune légiste avait d'ailleurs pensé en premier à cela quand Paddy lui avait appris que la dirigeante du MEND venait, et puis elle s'était approchée de Jane et s'était dit que la voir éveillée lui plairait plus encore.  
Sa mère biologique était en pleine conversation avec Doyle, Maura en profita donc pour joindre ses doigts à ceux de la détective. Elle inspira son odeur, qui commençait à disparaitre; cette même odeur qu'elle cherchait le soir au creux de l'oreiller. Mais celle-ci n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et Maura se retrouvait seule, dans son King Size, à maudire le ciel auquel elle ne croyait plus depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, depuis que Jane avait amenée ici, elle était irrémédiablement attirée par l'envie de veiller sur la détective, même alors que ses paupières ne supportaient plus de rester ouvertes; seulement, à chaque fois qu'elle descendait se trouvait sur sa route Patrick, Frankie ou Angéla, et à chaque fois Maura remontait sans avoir pu bercer celle qu'elle aimait. Elle enfouissait alors sa tête dans son oreiller et ses sentiments au placard, elle tentait de se rassurer en se répétant que Janie allait bien, et finissait par un état de semi- sommeil qui se traduisait plus par une somnolence factice que par un vrai repos. Le matin, lorsqu'elle se réveillait, - disons plutôt lorsqu'elle n'arrivait plus à mimer un sommeil qui se voulait réparateur -, elle enfilait une chemise de pyjama au- dessus de son débardeur en soie et s'entraînait à jouer devant la glace une autre qu'elle. Une Maura joyeuse et reposée, insouciante et heureuse. Elle- même savait que tout ceci n'était que du vent, mais avant de parvenir à persuader les autres, elle devait se persuader elle- même. Ce qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas, sinon plus, depuis que les cernes empiétaient sur son visage et que ses yeux se faisaient petit face à la fatigue. Elle descendait alors, criant joyeusement un "bonjour !" qui se voulait théâtral, à la manière d'une Martha Rodgers dans ses grands jours, et se dirigeait, après les accolades réconfortantes, vers celle dont elle avait rêvé la nuit durant. Elle se trouvait comme maintenant, face à elle; opérait les mêmes gestes, oblitérait les mêmes paroles. Elle suppliait, un peu plus chaque jour, son amie de revenir. Et à chaque fois, la seule réponse qui lui parvenait était le souffle chaud et irrégulier sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle les approchait de la bouche de l'italienne. Maura n'aimait pas la routine, mais aujourd'hui, elle la trouvait presque mortelle.  
Elles avaient toutes deux maigries, s'il était encore possible de le faire; Jane, parce que son corps recourait à plus d'énergie pour se battre. Maura, quant à elle, n'avait même plus l'envie de se battre pour son corps. Quand Jane se réveillera, Maura savait qu'elle lui dira quelque chose à propos de cela; mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le corps inerte de son amie, et la volonté que celle-ci survive. Elle n'avait que dans ses pensées le futur, un futur joyeux et épanouis.  
Un futur où Jane serait à ses côtés.  
Elle sentait sur son dos le regard de ses parents, devinait que Hope serait sûrement les bras croisés, Paddy une main dans sa poche. Elle se savait encerclée, et pourtant, en voyant Jane ainsi, jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi seule.  
Hope décroisa ses bras et se tourna vers son premier amour, qui observait toujours sa fille du coin de l'œil.  
**\- Tu penses que Maura doit rester ou pas?****  
****\- Lorsque tu soignes Jane?**  
**\- Oui,** _acquiesça- t- elle, silencieusement._  
**\- Disons que Maura devrait plutôt être en train de se reposer, mais je pense que personne ne s'approchera de Rizzoli sans que Maura ne le sache.****  
****\- Tu as raison.****  
****\- As- tu besoin que je te cherche ta trousse de secours?****  
****\- Je veux bien; elle est dans ma voiture.****  
****\- J'y vais.****  
**Avant que le vieil homme ne quitte la cuisine, Hope l'interpella, avec un grand sourire.  
**\- Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour elle.**  
Il hocha la tête, silencieusement. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de paroles; ce n'était parce que c'était une famille atypique qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'entraider.  
Hope s'approcha de Maura, et s'agenouilla derrière elle, encerclant sa fille de ses bras, comme elle avait voulu le faire, au fil des années.  
**\- Ça va, ma douce Maura?**  
La jeune femme hocha la tête, doucement. Elle savait que si elle se mettait à parler, elle ne retiendrait pas longtemps ses sanglots.  
**\- Je vais m'occuper de Jane, veux- tu?**  
De nouveau, Maura bougea sa tête, les yeux baissés. Elle gardait toujours la main de Jane au creux des siennes.  
**\- Veux- tu te reposer pendant que je la soigne?**  
Maura tourna la tête de gauche à droite, et inversement, jusqu'à ce que sa mère comprenne.  
**\- Ma chérie, j'ai pris du MEND un lit médicalisé, avec un bras à perfusion et électro- encéphalogramme intégré. Jane va pouvoir rester ici, même si cela aurait été plus rassurant de la savoir à l'hôpital. Elle ne tiendra pas si elle sent que tu n'es pas en forme. Va te prélasser dans un bon bain chaud et change- toi les idées.**  
**\- Mais je veux l'aider...** _répondit- elle d'une petite voix._  
**\- Tu ne l'aideras pas en étant si fatiguée, Maura.****  
****\- Pourrions- nous mettre son lit dans ma chambre?****  
****\- Maura, tu auras tendance à veiller sur elle et ne pas dormir.****  
****\- De toutes manières, je resterai éveillée à ses côtés.****  
****\- Tu es très têtue, jeune fille,** _plaisanta Hope en embrassant sa fille dans les cheveux._  
**\- On m'a dit que je tenais de ma mère,** _répondit- elle, mutine._  
**\- Je ne la félicite pas,** _ria Hope, en attrapant son nécessaire d'urgence des mains de son ancien amant._ **Patrick, veux- tu bien porter Jane à l'étage ?****  
****\- Dans la chambre de Maura ?**  
**\- Oui, je me charge de la brancher là- haut.**  
**\- Maura?** _Appela son père en portant Jane, un bras derrière ses genoux, un autre sous des épaules ;_ **qu'en est- il du procès ?**  
**\- Sean a contacté le juge, avant- hier. Il est repoussé normalement à dans trois jours, mais il fait d'abord que... Que Jane se réveille.****  
****\- A- t- il donné un motif pour la "sortie" de Jane?** _demanda Hope, qui les avait rejoint dans l'escalier menant à la chambre de sa fille._  
**\- En attendant qu'il ait rempli la partie légale, Jane est pour la prison hospitalisée au MEND.****  
****\- Ce qui n'est pas complètement faux.****  
****\- Et ni très juste,** _contra Maura, en se posant sur son lit, Jane allongée contre elle, le temps que Hope, qui portait le lit, ne le déplie.__  
_**\- Cette affaire nous changera tous, Maura. En bien ou en mal, elle aura toujours des répercussions sur chacun de nous. Regarde Jane.****  
****\- Je ne fais que ça,** _répondit- elle, les yeux baissés sur le corps inerte de la femme de sa vie._

* * *

6 Août 2015  
8.00 AM  
Épicerie de Maxwell Abrish

* * *

À l'approche de l'entrée du magasin, et du début de sa mission, jamais Angela ne fut si survoltée. Révoltée par le destin de sa fille, mais aussi par l'état de Maura qui se dégradait, révoltée par Casey et ses secrets enfouis.  
Frost lui avait expliqué comment se déroulait une mission sous couverture, et le jeune lieutenant s'était souvenu avec émotion de la première fois de Maura, et de ce qui s'en était découlé. Les savoir en conflit les détruisaient toutes les deux, mais alors que les sentiments commençaient à apparaitre, cela avait dû être une véritable torture. Heureusement, pour cette mission, Angela n'allait pas risquer une telle dispute puisqu'il n'était de son devoir que de rentrer dans l'épicerie, de faire parler Abrish, acheter des provisions pour la forme et de ressortir sans éveiller les soupçons. Les règles à suivre n'étaient pas fondamentalement compliquées, c'était juste qu'Angela était une civile, et donc n'était pas habituée au profilage et à la technique du mensonge précis qui la conduirai vers la vérité.  
Susie, qui connaissait l'épicerie, avait signifié aux policiers que Maxwell vendait des journaux ; Angéla allait donc s'en servir pour le prologue de son jeu.  
Frost, Frankie, Cavanaugh et Korsak se trouvaient non loin de là, dans un parc situé à quelques mètres seulement de l'entrée de la boutique. Angéla était rassurée, au moindre problème, ils seraient là pour elle.  
Avant de pousser les portes de l'enseigne, Angéla ferma les yeux. Personne ne devait être au courant de ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Personne ne devait savoir que la BPD enquêtait sur l'épicier et qu'Angela y participait.  
**\- Bonjour!** _annonça- t- elle, le bonheur dans la voix._  
**\- Bonjour Madame, que puis- je faire pour vous aider, dîtes- moi**?  
Abrish était un grand homme, d'après Angela, "_d'au moins trois mètres de haut"_; en réalité 1,98m suffisaient. D'une carrure imposante, les cheveux rasés de près, la matriarche se demandait comment un tel homme avec une apparence militaire comme la sienne pouvait se trouver en charge d'une simple épicerie. Son regard se balada sur les rayonnages fournis de fruits et légumes du monde, d'ici et d'ailleurs, et se dit qu'elle devait parler, sinon son interlocuteur allait trouver ça étonnant. Déjà qu'il l'observait avec un regard étrange, comme s'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.  
**\- Je suis serveuse dans un bar, mais mon patron m'a demandé d'épauler les cuisiniers en préparant une nouvelle carte. Ils sont deux, et la première est grièvement blessée.****  
****\- Toutes mes prières lui seront adressées,** _répondit- il, comme s'il se jouait d'elle. _Angéla se dit qu'il avait compris. Surtout lorsqu'elle vit la photographie accrochée au mur. Jane lui en avait suffisamment montrées pour qu'Angela repère rapidement les visages. Casey, Abrish, et six autres militaires que la matriarche italienne croyait reconnaître, comme ceux étant venu les accueillir, à la tombée de la nuit, devant la prison. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, il était derrière elle, la fixant sans sourciller, une main dans sa poche. Angéla crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Il sortit sa main et la rapprocha d'elle, lentement, et... En déglutissant, elle le vit séparer la grappe de raisins qu'elle avait demandée. Un simple couteau d'épicier, pour un simple primeur. Et il avait compris. Il avait compris qu'elle avait tout saisi. En sortant de l'épicerie avec ses achats, Angela lui cria un _"Au revoir, et merci pour tout". _Arriva la réponse de l'homme, qui finit d'augmenter au maximum le mal- être de l'italienne._"À très bientôt, Madame Rizzoli. Je suis sûr que nos chemins se croiseront d'ici peu"._

* * *

6 Août 2015  
9.15 AM  
Bar du "Dirty Robber"

* * *

Il avait fallu prendre la déposition d'Angela à la BPD avant qu'elle ne puisse se décompresser après l'horrible début de matinée qu'elle venait de passer. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout gâché, d'avoir réduit les chances de l'équipe à néant. Il l'avait reconnue, l'avait appelé par son nom. Jamais elle n'avait haï autant une personne; elle savait qu'il la connaissait et donc qu'il savait pour l'enquête. Elle l'avait senti, Abrish n'était définitivement pas étranger à cette histoire, et à l'état dans lequel se trouvait Jane. Une mère avait cette capacité exceptionnelle de sentir les maux de ses enfants, même sans leurs aveux, et d'en reconnaître les coupables; Angéla était donc sûre, que d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout cela n'était qu'un piège qui c'était refermé autour de sa Jane.  
Korsak lui avait conseillée de se penser à autre chose, et elle avait trouvé en son bar le parfait endroit. Du monde, une occupation, et un profond sentiment d'appartenir et d'être utile à quelque chose. Surtout après qu'elle ait senti le regard d'Abrish sur elle, ce matin.  
Elle leva la tête quand un client s'approcha du bar, lui commandant un Expresso et un Capuccino. Elle le servit avec le sourire; cela lui permettait de décompresser et d'oublier sa matinée. Elle lui prépara sa commande et la lui servit, lorsque la porte ouverte attira son regard. Elle le vit et perdit le fil de ses pensées quelques secondes. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir, et si même elle devait le faire. Elle le vit s'approcher si près qu'il lui en donnait la nausée.  
**\- Il y a au moins un point sur lequel vous ne m'avez pas mentis, Angéla.****  
****\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici!****  
****\- Si, Angéla, c'est un lieu public,** _annonça- t- il en appuyant sur son nom. _**Allez, ne faîtes pas cette tête- là. Je ne vais pas vous faire du mal.****  
****\- Pas encore.**  
Maxwell Abrish plongea ses yeux bleus azur dans ceux d'Angela, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire frissonner.  
**\- C'est vous qui le dites, Madame Rizzoli. Allons-nous asseoir, je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.**  
Angéla se précipita derrière son comptoir, où elle se sentait à l'aise. Elle essayait de continuer à paraître normale tout en servant les clients, mais elle gardait cependant toujours une main à proximité de son téléphone, pour appeler Sean ou Vince en cas de problème.  
**\- Alors comme ça, vous travaillez aussi avec la police.**  
Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une question, pour Angela, qui se sentit plus mal encore.  
**\- Alors comme ça, vous avez un lien avec Casey.****  
****\- Éluder toutes mes questions ne me satisfera pas longtemps, Angela!****  
****\- Que savez- vous sur moi?**  
**\- Assez de choses pour savoir que votre venue dans ma boutique n'est pas le fruit du hasard.**  
**\- Pourquoi Charles s'en est- il prit à Jane?****  
****\- Ça, Madame Rizzoli, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre.****  
****\- Était- ce prévu ?****  
****\- Même réponse que tout à l'heure, j'en suis désolé.****  
****\- Pourquoi venir ici?****  
****\- Parce que vous allez tranquillement m'accompagner, sans faire d'histoires. Mes amis et moi voulons discuter avec vous.****  
****\- Lorsque mon compagnon ou mes amis découvriront ma disparition, ils vont partir à votre recherche, et je ne donnerai pas cher de votre peau,** _tenta- t- elle, surtout pour se persuader elle- même._  
**\- Ils auront bien assez à faire avec notre... Petite surprise.****  
****\- Comment ça?** _demanda- t- elle, inquiète._  
**\- D'ailleurs, comment se porte votre Jane? J'ai été étonné d'apprendre que le MEND faisait du soin à domicile, pour les taulards.****  
****\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de fouiller dans nos vies ainsi,** _s'emporta- t- elle, en gardant une voix basse._  
**\- Vous auriez dû apprendre à votre fille de se mêler de ses affaires, et d'être fidèle.****  
****\- Fidèle ? Que voulez- vous dire par là ?****  
****\- Vous le découvrirez assez vite.****  
****\- Quand est- ce que nous pourrons espérer avoir la paix?****  
****\- Espérer? Autant que vous le voulez. L'avoir vraiment? Pas tant que nous n'aurons pas justice. Dois- je vous rappeler que vous protégez un assassin? Ou devrais- je dire deux?****  
****\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de...****  
****\- Détrompez- vous, ma chère. Dans me monde dans lequel on vit, les gens comme moi ont tous les droits.****  
****\- Les gens comme vous?****  
****\- Vous le découvrirez assez vite,** _répéta- t- il, en la fixant._  
Il termina son verre de Whiskey, et tapa le comptoir des doigts.  
**\- Bon,** _reprit- il,_ **il me semble qu'il est l'heure.**  
**\- Ne m'emmenez pas, je vous en supplie!****  
****\- Auriez- vous perdu votre ton condescendant, Angéla?****  
****\- Ne m'emmener pas avec vous,** _répéta- t- elle.__  
_**\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, quelqu'un viendra bientôt vous remplacer.**  
Angela attrapa son téléphone, qu'elle avait allumé sous le comptoir, et le montra à Abrish. Il lut "Sean" et la durée de l'appel, faisant danser la colère dans ses yeux.  
**\- Maxwell Abrish,**_ commença le commandant, dans le haut- parleur de l'appareil, _**ici le Commandant Sean Cavanaugh. Vos paroles ont été écoutées et enregistrées par nos services. Compte-tenu de vos propos et de vos menaces, et suivant la Loi de l'état de Massachusetts sur les tentatives d'enlèvements, je procèderai à votre arrestation dès que vous sortirez de ce bar. Sachez que le lieu est encerclé, et que si vous ne sortez pas dans la minute qui arrive, nous viendrons vous chercher. Si vous tentez quelques tentatives d'évasions que ce soient, quelques tentatives de blesser Angela Rizzoli, ici présente, que ce soient, mes hommes ne s'empêcheront pas de tirer afin de rétablir le calme. Avez- vous compris ce que je viens de dire?****  
****\- Je pourrai répondre "non", mais je pense que ni vous ni moi n'avons de temps à perdre, Commandant. Je sors de suite.****  
****\- J'apprécie votre coopération, Monsieur Abrish. Sortez du bar les mains sur la tête, et ne tentez rien.****  
****\- Je n'ai pas besoin de jouer dans la précipitation, Commandant. Tout est déjà tellement bien organisé, à quoi bon le gâcher ?**  
Maxwell sortit du bar à reculons, le sourire aux lèvres, riant à gorge déployée, escorté par un uniforme qui était entré sous les ordres du Commandant.  
À croire qu'il savait ce qui allait se dérouler avant même que cela n'eût été pensé.  
Jamais, Sean ne s'était senti aussi manipulé.

* * *

6 Août 2015  
Au même moment,  
Domicile de Maura Isles

* * *

Tout était prévu. Au moindre détail, à la seconde précise.  
Ainsi, les six militaires savaient qu'à 9h28 exactement, Paddy et Hope serait attiré à l'extérieur par un appel anonyme. Ils connaissaient l'endroit où reposait Jane, et où Maura se trouvait. Ils se doutaient, que dans l'état où leurs actes avaient laissés la légiste, elle dormirait sûrement a sûrement à poings fermés. Et ils avaient raison. Ainsi, elle n'entendit même pas les hommes de Casey transporter le corps de Jane qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Et Dieu sait que le somnifère dans son thé en était pour quelque chose.  
Elle n'entendit pas non plus la camionnette démarrer sur les coups de 9h35, ni même les cris de Jane lorsqu'elle réussit à prononcer ses premiers mots.  
Elle n'entendit même pas ce qui devint les dernières paroles de sa meilleure amie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeey ;D**

**Voilà un autre chapitre à se mettre sous la dent! Enfin, plutôt à lire xD**

**Je préviens les âmes sensibles, il y a dans cet extrait une description assez crue d'une agression de Jane. Je préfère prévenir pour ne pas choquer certains d'entre vous, chers lecteurs! :)**

**Ah, j'oubliais: ceci est plus important pour les chapitres à suivre que pour celui- ci, mais une petite précision s'impose. J'ai aussi fait une modification du passé des Rizzoli: ils sont tous nés en Italie, sauf Tommy. Plus exactement, ils sont originaires de Rome et se sont installés à Revere à l'adolescence de Jane, avant la naissance de Tommy. Ensuite, quelques années plus tard, les Rizzoli ont emménagés à Boston ;)**

**Merci encore pour tous vos messages, vos favoris et vos suivis, je vous adore! :***

**Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas :p**

**Keira :D**

* * *

6 Août 2015  
9.40 AM  
Domicile de Maura Isles

* * *

Angéla avait bien besoin de se sentir en sécurité chez elle après ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Elle avait besoin de voir sa famille, unie. Mais ce dont elle avait le plus besoin, c'était de voir Jane réveillée, et Maura heureuse. Elle avait tant souffert de les voir brisées, sans ne rien dire à personne, qu'elle était sûre que lorsqu'elle rentrerait dans la chambre de la légiste, elle entendrait les rires et sentirait la bonne humeur.  
Rien de tout cela ne l'accueillit, à sa venue.  
Paddy était au téléphone, passant des coups de fils et aux policiers, et à ses contacts "professionnels".  
Hope, à l'étage, consolait. Elle ne consolait pas Maura parce que Jane ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, elle consolait sa fille parce que son amie lui avait été enlevée.  
Angela arriva dans la chambre le cœur lourd; elle avait compris que c'était Jane. Elle avait compris que ce n'était pas fini, au contraire. Que tout ne faisait que recommencer.  
Elle n'eut pas le courage de rassurer la légiste, ça ne servirait à rien. Sa tête était pleine d'incertitude, et son cœur plein de tristesse. A quoi bon faire semblant?  
Elle se dirigea vers sa maison, presque la tête haute - à vrai dire, ce n'était que du paraître - et s'effondra, seule, dans son lit.

* * *

6 Août 2015  
10.03 AM  
Lieu du meurtre de Casey Jones, Boston

* * *

Alors que Luke arrêta la camionnette, Jane réussissait enfin à garder les yeux ouverts. Son ventre la faisait souffrir, le reste de son corps lui pesait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle avait mal au cœur, tant physiquement que sentimentalement. Des hauts- le- cœur la prenaient sans arrêt, les mêmes qui l'affaiblissaient à la prison. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait, connaissant l'impact que ces symptômes avaient sur sa vie. Elle savait l'ombre de Casey planer sur elle, comme elle savait que Maura se rongerait les sangs quand elle apprendrait sa disparition. Pour l'instant, elle se mit à réfléchir. Elle n'était pas apte à se battre, ni à rester éveillée longtemps. Elle ne pouvait faire face aux six soldats, bien plus musclés et plus forts qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait même pas faire face à ses propres douleurs.  
Aden sortit le premier du véhicule et ouvrit la porte de la camionnette. La ruelle était calme, personne n'y passait, et pourtant, elle ne se trouvait non loin du Boston Common Park. C'était ici que Casey l'avait attendue, lundi soir. C'était ici que tout avait commencé, ou plutôt que tout avait dégénéré.  
Les images du passé défilaient devant ses yeux, en même temps que son cerveau en assimilait de nouvelles. Elle vit le jeune homme entrer dans le coffre et s'approcher d'elle, et eut un mouvement de recul, comme si son corps en avait pris l'habitude.  
Il y avait durant le voyage, à côté d'elle, trois autres militaires. Ils lui faisaient face, adossés à la porte massive qui séparait Jane de la liberté. Lorsqu'Aden pénétra dans la voiture, Leo, Ryan et Ethan sortirent, la tête baissée, rejoindre Luke et Tyler. Jane retrouva en leur comportement le souvenir de cette funeste soirée. Luke, Casey et Aden aux commandes, les trois autres suivant passivement, et écoutant les ordres. La jeune détective se souvint d'ailleurs que c'était ainsi que ça se passait dans l'unité du Lieutenant-Colonel. Un chef respecté, Casey, épaulé par deux bras- droits, et écouté par quatre exemples même de la loyauté.  
Aden attrapa Jane par le bras, mais elle s'était renfermée sur elle- même. Elle se cachait la tête entre ses bras, et basculait d'avant en arrière. Elle fredonnait des notes de musiques que Maura et elle chantonnaient lors de leurs soirées entre filles. C'était comme si la légiste était avec elle, la tenant par les épaules, la cajolant doucement comme un enfant.  
Elle dû se lever lorsque Aden la tira hors de son refuge. Il passa derrière elle et la poussa jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol. Ils riaient devant elle, se jouaient de son malheur. Ils étaient présents, cette macabre nuit. Ils y avaient même participé. Alors que Luke la projeta contre le mur où Casey l'avait violée, Jane n'osait pas les regarder en face. Elle n'osa pas non plus jouer la Jane Rizzoli d'autrefois, celle qui bravait le regard des autres et se battait pour ses convictions. Cette Jane était morte, et ce qu'elle était devenue la terrifiait bien plus encore. Elle n'osait même pas pleurer devant eux, parce qu'elle savait qu'ils aimaient lorsqu'elle craquait ou se défendait.  
Tyler et Ryan la maintinrent contre la brique froide, pendant qu'Ethan et Leo faisaient le guet. Luke était en retrait, il avait besoin de réfléchir. À cette heure- ci, Maxwell devait être en salle d'interrogatoire, ils avaient donc tout leur temps. Il avait envie de profiter, de ne pas se précipiter. Il avait envie d'elle, comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait son chemin, il voulait la pénétrer, jouir en elle. Il voulait la faire souffrir et la détruire au plus profond de son âme. Elle seule était au courant de tout, de toute l'histoire. Elle devait mourir et emporter la vérité avec elle. Mais avant, le jeune soldat voulait profiter de la situation. Un mince sourire marqua son visage quand il fit signe à ses amis de se taire. En se regardant dans les yeux, ils comprirent. Ils avaient le droit de profiter, eux aussi.  
L'un après l'autre, ils abusèrent d'elle. L'un après l'autre, ils détruirent la dernière part de vie en elle. Ils n'allaient pas la battre, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un voit qu'ils l'avaient meurtrie. Aden s'approcha d'elle, en la relevant par le cou. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues comme à chaque fois, mais ne devaient pas l'empêcher d'entendre ce que les militaires avaient à dire. Tyler et Ryan remprenèrent leur place, attrapant les poignets de la jeune femme qui s'était roulée en boule pour se protéger.  
**\- Jane, nous allons discuter comme des adultes, veux- tu?****  
****\- Je suis heureuse de ne pas servir qu'à vous faire jouir,** _jura- t- elle entre des dents. Sa voix était grave, blessée._  
**\- Écoute, ni toi ni mes amis n'ont envie de s'éterniser ici. Tu vas faire ce qu'on te demande, et on repartira chacun de notre côté.****  
****\- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de t'écouter?** _demanda- t- elle en bravant son regard. _**Vous me fatiguez.****  
****\- Tu vas rentrer chez ta copine,** _répondit- il en faisant la sourde oreille,_ **et avouer. Tu vas dire à tes copains poulets que tout est de ta faute, et que tu as incité Casey à te faire l'amour ce soir- là. Tu vas inventer je-ne-sais-quelle-excuse pour ton comportement violent. La mémoire de notre ami doit être blanchie, et tu veux retourner chez ta famille. Je pense que c'est un bon parti pour nous tous, Janie,** _insista- t- il devant le manque de réaction de la policière._  
**\- Vous n'êtes que des enfoirés !** _hurla- t- elle à travers ses larmes._  
**\- Si tu n'es pas d'accord, la prochaine fois sera plus violente,** _menaça- t- il en s'immisçant en elle._  
Elle subit le vas- et- vient entre ses jambes. Elle subit les poussées qu'il faisait entre ses cuisses, jusqu'à l'éjaculation. Elle sentit qu'il ralentit le mouvement, la projetant une dernière fois contre le mur. Ça n'avait rien de sentimental, rien que du sexe à l'état pur. Lorsqu'il la quitta, elle tomba, nue, au sol.  
La camionnette démarra, la laissant seule, encore une fois. Elle regraffa son soutien- gorge, remit son sweat. Les larmes continuaient à l'humidifier alors qu'elle remettait sa culotte. Elle avait honte. Terriblement honte. _"Tout ça est de ta faute"_,lui avait répété Casey lorsqu'il l'avait forcée. Et elle comprenait aujourd'hui qu'il avait raison. Tout était de sa faute. Si Tommy était devenu un criminel alcoolique en renversant le prêtre, c'est qu'elle n'était pas digne d'être sa sœur. Si Frankie s'était fait tiré dessus, c'était à cause d'elle qu'il était devenu policier. Si Angéla et Franck s'étaient séparés, c'était de sa faute ils avaient toujours eu peur du pire. Si Maura souffrait, il n'y avait qu'une raison. Elle, encore et toujours elle.  
La tête baissée par la honte, elle se redressa légèrement pour enfiler son pantalon, puis retomba au sol, lourdement.  
Elle n'avait plus la force de se relever.

* * *

6 Août 2015  
11.55 AM  
Lieu du meurtre de Casey Jones, Boston

* * *

Une heure était passée depuis que les hommes de Casey avaient quitté la ruelle. Jane déambulait dans les quartiers, sans grand intérêt. Elle avait sur elle son sweat des Red Sox, de couleur Bleu Navy; elle se dit que c'était sûrement grâce à lui qu'elle avait tenu. Se souvenant que sa famille serait très probablement à sa recherche, elle déambula jusqu'à Revere, où elle avait grandi. Elle s'assit contre un arbre, un grand tilleul au tronc si massif qu'il était devenu le symbole du pilier de la communauté italienne. Étant adolescente, elle grimpait aux branches d'où elle narguait Frankie et Tommy qui peinait à la rejoindre. En ramenant ces jambes contre sa poitrine, elle se sentit plus en sécurité. Elle n'arrivait pas à regarder les hommes qui passaient dans les yeux. Elle baissa la tête et pleurait, silencieusement. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment gérer cela, elle espérait que l'air chaud du mois d'Août lui fasse penser à autre chose. Quand elle sentait que quelqu'un approchait, elle se recroquevillait encore plus contre le tronc rugueux, et cachait sa tête entre des bras. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi. Pas après ce qu'elle avait subi. Une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit, et elle savait que c'était la seule solution pour que cette histoire s'enterre d'elle- même.  
Avant de saisir cette "opportunité", Jane se dit qu'elle devait accomplir une dernière chose pour sa famille. Elle quémanda une feuille et du papier auprès d'une vieille femme qui passait par là et retourna s'assoir contre l'arbre. Elle posa sa tête contre le tilleul, s'inspirant de sa beauté pour trouver les mots justes à écrire.  
Pour la seule fois en cette journée, Jane Rizzoli eût l'impression de s'être justement comportée.  
_"Ma très chère famille,__  
__Je sais que je devrais rentrer auprès de vous, et je sais aussi que vous vous faites un sang d'encre de me savoir dehors, mais je n'ai pas la force de rentrer. Mes jambes m'ont à peine portées pour trouver ce papier sur lequel je vous écris, et j'en suis déjà satisfaite. Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous écrire un roman, je n'en ai pas la force. Les six soldats de Casey m'ont violée, ce matin. Je le dis si crûment car je ne sais comment vous l'apprendre autrement. Je n'ai pas de preuves, et ils me feront passer pour quelqu'un qui leur a demandé de le faire. Autrement dit, une prostituée. Ma', ne t'inquiète pas, depuis les Stups, je n'en suis plus jamais devenue une. J'ai juste rencontré et aimé la mauvaise personne, et je me demande de jour en jour si je n'en suis pas une moi- même. J'ai hésité à vous raconter ici tout ce qui s'est passé Lundi, mais j'ai peur de ne jamais parvenir à vous faire recevoir cette lettre. Si elle tombe dans les mains de Luke ou des autres avant vous, je ne serai pas en vie ce soir. Je préfère m'ôter moi- même ce poids que de permettre à ces hommes de gagner. Ils mériteraient la mort, mais je sais qu'ils s'en sortiront, et c'est ce qui me fait le plus de mal.__  
__Maura, ma chérie, jure- moi à travers tes larmes de ne jamais te sentir coupable. Pense à tous nos moments, et dis- toi que tout se passera bien, par la suite. Ma famille sera là, que dis- je, notre famille sera toujours là pour toi. À travers eux, je veillerai sur toi."__  
_Jane leva les yeux et vit la vieille dame de tout à l'heure; se redressa et fourra le mot dans sa poche, en le pliant grossièrement. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, finalement.  
**\- J'ai pris du temps à te reconnaître, Jane Rizzoli, mais je ne penserais pas que tu irais un jour assez mal pour m'oublier,** _lui dit- elle en italien, concernée._  
Jane l'observa et se dit qu'effectivement, ce visage lui paraissait familier. Elle était trop secouée pour se plonger dans ses souvenirs, comme si son cerveau n'était rempli que de trous noirs.  
**\- Je vois que tu portes encore les couleurs de ton équipe, petite Jane. Les mêmes que lorsque tu jouais avec tes frères dans votre jardin,** _rit- elle, en se souvenant._  
Jane ne voulait pas la blesser en lui disant qu'elle ne se souvenait pas; elle espérait alors que ma vieille dame se présente d'elle- même.  
**\- Je vois bien que tu ne te souviens pas de moi, ma petite. Tu peux me demander mon nom, je ne t'en voudrais pas,** _continua- t- elle, l'œil rieur._ **J'ai beaucoup changé.**  
**\- Nonna?!**  
La vieille dame éclata de rire devant le regard effaré de sa petite- fille. La dernière fois que la jeune Rizzoli avait vu sa grand- mère, c'était il y a plus d'une vingtaine d'années, après leur arrivée en Amérique. La vieille femme était partie lorsque les Rizzoli avaient quitté Revere pour Boston.  
**\- Je sais ce que tu vas écrire sur cette feuille, Janie. Aie le courage de leur dire en face, même si c'est horrible. Imagine le choc qu'auront ta mère, et le reste de ta famille s'ils apprennent cela par lettre. Ils ne s'en relèveront jamais.****  
****\- Nonna, tu sais que je ne peux pas...****  
****\- La Janie que je connaissais se battait pour la vérité. Et ta famille la mérite. Fonce, ma chérie.****  
****\- Grazie, Nonna,** la remercia- t- elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
Elle prit sa grand- mère dans ses bras et se leva, en direction de Boston.  
Quand elle se retourna, le fantôme de sa mamie avait disparu.

* * *

6 Août 2015  
14.05 PM  
Commissariat de Boston (BPD)

* * *

Frost raccrocha le combiné du téléphone de son bureau et se tourna vers ses amis, qui attendaient les nouvelles, pendus à ses lèvres.  
**\- Alors?** _demanda Vince, la voix fatiguée par les trop nombreux coups de fils passés._  
**\- Rien près de West Boston,** _énonça- t- il, déçu._  
**\- Et toi, Maura?**  
La jeune légiste passa une main sur son visage fatigué par le manque de sommeil et répondit à son tour.  
**\- Jane n'a pas été vue dans les alentours de East Boston. Paddy s'occupe avec ses hommes de fouiller le Sud.****  
****\- Et pour le Nord?****  
****\- Je m'en charge,** _énonça Frankie, main dans la main avec Susie._  
Il attrapa son portable et composa la police de la Division Nord de Boston, en quête de réponse.  
**\- Bonjour, Détective Frankie Rizzoli, BPD. J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser, s'il- vous- plaît.****  
****\- ...****  
****\- Merci beaucoup. Premièrement, serait- il possible de dépêcher une patrouille pour nous retrouver quelqu'un?****  
****\- ...****  
****\- Jane Rizzoli.**  
**\- ...****  
****\- C'est très important, il faut la retrouver au plus vite.****  
****\- ...****  
****\- Merci énormément. Si vous la trouvez, on ira nous- même la récupérer.****  
****\- ...****  
****\- Oui?****  
****\- ...****  
****\- Non, ce n'est...**  
Susie regarda son petit ami et l'interrogea du regard.  
**\- Il sait déjà où se trouve Jane. Elle a été vue à Revere, devant notre ancienne maison. Un patrouilleur l'a reconnu et dit l'avoir vu...****  
****\- Vu comment Frankie?****  
****\- En train de parler toute seule contre un arbre.**  
Maura redressa la tête et fixa Frankie.  
**\- Toute seule?****  
****\- Il dit qu'elle appelait quelqu'un "Nonna".****  
****\- Il a pu simplement ne pas voir votre grand- mère, Frankie!****  
****\- Maura, Nonna est morte ****il y a plus de vingt ans. Tommy et moi l'avons très peu connue.****  
****\- Je pense qu'il faut retrouver Jane au plus vite, avant qu'elle ne se mette en danger,** _énonça Frost._  
**\- On prend ma voiture, allez!**  
Susie s'approcha de Maura avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la voiture.  
**\- Maura, qui sait ce qu'on va trouver là-bas ?****  
****\- Personne, Susie. Et c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur.**

* * *

6 Août 2015  
14.56 PM  
Revere, Nord de Boston

* * *

Personne ne savait quoi dire. Il était trop tôt pour parler de toute cette histoire, et personne n'osait se risquer à brusquer Maura. Elle pleurait silencieusement, à l'arrière de la voiture 7 places de Vince. À côté se trouvait Angéla, mais la mère de famille n'avait pour une fois, aucune envie de parler. Elle observait la route défiler devant elle, se souvenant des aller- retour qu'il faisait entre Boston et Revere, quand les enfants étaient adolescents. Elle aurait voulu avoir la force de consoler Maura, mais elle savait que tout ne serait que mensonges. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux et de tenir sa main.  
Maura ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse. Si elle devait rire ou pleurer, sourire ou se morfondre. Elle ne pouvait plus de toutes ces interrogations, de tous ces silences. Elle ne supportait plus ces regards de pitié et les murmures sur son passage. Alors qu'ils entraient dans le quartier de Jane, Maura se souvint d'il y a deux ans, lorsque la policière l'avait emmenée ici pour la première fois. Peu après que Casey soit reparti, la laissant seule encore, la légiste l'avait accueillie à Beacon Hill pour lui remonter le moral. Elles avaient parlé de leur vie, encore, avaient rie, toujours. À travers leurs larmes, souvent. De joie, de tristesse, certes, mais elles se battaient toujours pour que le bonheur triomphe.  
L'italienne l'avait conduit ici, dans la banlieue nord de Boston, pour lui raconter sa jeunesse. Il était 22.00 passées, mais elles avaient déambulé, ensemble, épaule contre épaule, dans les rues de l'adolescence de Jane. Elles s'étaient arrêtées à un bar- restaurant, L'Amore. Ce n'était pas une grande place mais l'ambiance y était chaleureuse ; Jane avait été ravie de voir que Maura s'y plaisait. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, c'était son unique but. La voir être heureuse et souriante. La brune aimait passer des heures à observer son amie, tant elle la trouvait belle. Elles passaient donc de longs moments ensemble, en silence, à se complimenter du regard. Mais ce n'était pas un silence inconfortable, c'était juste le signe d'une amitié sans faille.  
Maura leva la tête lorsque Vince arrêta la voiture. Ils se trouvaient devant le tilleul que leur avait indiqué l'agent de police, plus tôt dans la matinée. Il n'était à peine que trois heures, dans quelques minutes, mais la fatigue se faisait déjà sentir. Pas tellement sur ses épaules, mais surtout dans son cœur. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.  
**\- Vince, est- ce qu'on sait où est Jane maintenant?** _demanda Angéla, d'une petite voix fatiguée._  
**\- Non. La dernière fois qu'elle a été vue, c'était ici. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit allée bien loin.****  
****\- Elle ne doit pas être en train de marcher,** _supposa Susie._** Les blessures doivent la faire souffrir.**  
**\- Angéla, a- t- elle les clés de ton ancienne maison?****  
****\- Non, Sean. Elle ne les a jamais eues, elle n'était qu'une ado, à l'époque.**  
**\- L'Amore.****  
****\- Pardon, Maura?****  
****\- Allons- voir là- bas. Jane m'y avait emmené.****  
**Angela regarda Maura et sourit de toute son âme.  
**\- C'était son coin préféré. Il est tenu par un vieil ami, Luigi. Jane m'avait dit une fois qu'elle n'y emmènerait que la seule personne avec laquelle elle voudrait passer le reste de sa vie.**  
Une larme roula sur la joue de la légiste.  
**\- Et elle n'y a jamais amené ni Casey, ni Gabriel.****  
****\- Mais elle a emmené Maura,** _comprit Frankie, en souriant._  
**\- Je vais voir si elle y est,** _déclara la jeune femme. _**J'ai tellement besoin de la voir.**  
Elle sortit de la voiture et aplatit les plis de sa jupe. A l'intérieur, plus personne ne parlait. Ils souriaient, simplement.  
**\- Jane a toujours su qu'elle n'aimait que Maura.****  
****\- Et c'est pour ça que Casey s'en est pris à elle, **_supposa Frost, les dents serrées._  
Ils se tournèrent vers Maura lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du restaurant.  
Ils se dirent qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu un amour si puissant.

* * *

6 Août 2015  
15.04 PM  
Bar- restaurant L'Amore

* * *

Maura avait peur. Elle osait enfin se l'avouer, mais à l'idée de voir Jane dans un état plus déplorable que quand elle l'avait quittée la terrifiait. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si c'était possible. Elle croisa le regard de Luigi avant même d'avoir parcouru la salle des yeux. Ils ne s'étaient vus qu'une fois, et pourtant, Maura et lui s'étaient très vite entendus. La légiste aimait rencontrer les gens du passé de Jane, parce qu'elle y voit un autre aspect de sa meilleure amie suivant les histoires: parfois une petite fille rieuse, d'autre fois concentrée, mais l'histoire qui plaisait le plus à Maura était celle qui décrivait une petite fille casse- cou, ses longs cheveux noirs indisciplinés tombants sur ses épaules, qui se battait pour faire triompher la justice. Une petite fille qui arrivait à la maison les genoux pleins de boue et les mains recouvertes de terre, parfois les genoux en sang et une dent en moins, mais cette petite avait toujours le don de revenir souriante.  
Le restaurateur s'approcha de Maura et la serra dans ses bras, comme ils le faisaient dès qu'ils se voyaient.  
**\- Maura, mia cara, qu'est- ce qui se passe?****  
****\- Est- ce que Jane est ici?****  
****\- Oui, dans l'arrière- salle. Mario l'a installée à l'écart quand il a vu dans quel état elle était.**  
**\- Comment ça?** _demanda- t- elle, inquiète._ **Est- elle blessée?**  
**\- Intérieurement, Maura. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi,** _concéda- t- il, ému_. **Même lorsqu'elle s'était réfugiée ici, après votre dispute. Elle est complètement vide...****  
****\- Je dois aller la voir.****  
****\- Es- tu vraiment sûre d'être prête à cela?** _murmura- t- il en la prenant dans ses bras._ **Je ne veux pas te voir détruite toi aussi.**  
**\- Comment était- elle, en arrivant?****  
****\- Elle avait... Elle devait avoir bu une assez... Grande... Quantité pour tituber ainsi. Comme je te l'ai dit, Mario la portée jusqu'à l'arrière- salle, et je suis passé la voir. Elle pleure, mia bellezza, et je ne peux rien faire!****  
****\- J'y vais. Apporte- moi de l'eau, pour Jane. Je vais essayer de lui faire boire quelque chose qui ne l'a détruira plus.****  
****\- Merci d'être là, Maura.****  
**Elle lui sourit avant d'avancer dans le restaurant. Avant de passer la porte de l'arrière, elle se retourna et héla Luigi.  
**\- Au fait, Luigi,** _sourit- elle. _**Tu avais raison.**  
Et elle entra dans la salle.

* * *

6 Août 2015  
15.11 PM  
Bar- restaurant L'Amore

* * *

Au comptoir, Luigi était tiraillé entre être heureux et l'inquiétude de savoir Jane dans cet état. Le restaurateur était si joyeux de savoir qu'il avait eu raison, ce soir- là, lorsque Jane avait emmené Maura. Elle lui avait aussi dit qu'elle n'y emmènerait que son grand amour, et l'italien était émerveillé qu'elle le trouve en la personne de Maura. Mais à ce moment précis, il n'arrivait pas à n'être que réjouis pour cela. Il avait vu Jane arriver, il l'avait consolé avant de ne plus pouvoir échapper à son propre chagrin. Luigi avait compris, grâce aux informations sur la mort de Casey relatées à la télévision, et malgré l'état de son amie. Elle ne s'en relèverait pas, cette fois.  
Maura, quant à elle, peinait à appeler son amie. Elle était adossée à la porte close, Jane était de dos. Elle devinait par les mouvements saccadés de ses épaules, que la détective subissait des soubresauts liés à son affliction. Elle avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais avait terriblement peur que Jane ne réponde plus à son amour. Elle avait tellement peur que tout ce que la jeune italienne avait vécu la détourne de la vie que Maura espérait vivre avec elle.  
Elle entendit tomber une bouteille de bière, puis une autre. Tour à tour, le bruit du verre brisé remplaçait celui des larmes. Ce n'était pas simplement les sons qui la dérangeaient, c'était de savoir que tout cet alcool détruisait Jane de l'intérieur.  
**\- Tu viens m'en apporter encore, Maura?** _demanda Jane, sans se retourner._  
Sa voix était rauque, bien plus que d'habitude. La jeune légiste s'approcha, faisaient claquer ses talons sur le sol en parquet ciré du restaurant. Elle s'assit en face de Jane, sur une banquette molletonnée, jouant avec les pans de son blazer.  
**\- Je savais que je te trouverais ici, Janie,**_ confia Maura, d'une voix douce pour amorcer la conversation._  
**\- J'ai soif. Luigi! Luigi! Encore une!** _hurla l'italienne en tapant du poing sur la table._  
Maura posa ses mains sur celles de Jane, et plongea son regard dans celui fuyant de son amie.  
**\- Tu n'es pas là pour boire avec moi, n'est- ce pas?** _demanda- t- elle, confuse._  
Sa voix s'était adoucie, s'approchant presque de celle d'une jeune enfant qui avait compris son erreur.  
Maura passa ses doigts fins sur les cicatrices de Jane; c'était une preuve que le monde n'était plus aussi sûr qu'elles ne le pensent.  
**\- Elles me font souffrir, aujourd'hui, ** _confia- t- elle baissant ses yeux._  
**\- C'était eux, n'est- ce pas?****  
****\- Je ne peux pas en parler.****  
****\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Janie?****  
****\- Je ne veux pas en parler!** _martela- t- elle, en s'emportant légèrement._ **Laisse-moi tranquille.**  
Elle retira ses mains et les remonta autour de ses cuisses, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Elle se mit en mouvement, se balançant d'avant en arrière. La légiste comprit qu'elle l'avait perdue.  
**\- Janie, je pourrais te parler de ta Nonna, de ta disparition ou de ta beuverie, mais j'ai besoin de savoir une seule chose. Est- ce que tu vas rentrer avec moi?****  
****\- Laisse- moi, Maura. Pars!**  
La légiste recula sur sa chaise, les larmes dévorant ses yeux.  
**\- Est- ce que tu m'aimes toujours? Est- ce que... Est- ce que je compte pour toi?****  
****\- Laisse la porte ouverte en partant,** _pesta- t- elle en fixant Maura des yeux._ **Luigi, va m'apporter un Miami !,** _cria- t- elle en direction du patron._  
Maura se leva et quitta la banquette. Elle entra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon fluide et sortit de la pièce.  
**\- Je t'attendrais, Jane. Peu importe quand, je serai toujours là à t'attendre, **_murmura- t- elle, presque pour elle-même._  
En sortant de la pièce, la dernière phrase de Jane la fit fondre en larmes. Elle quitta le restaurant, après avoir salué Luigi et lui avoir demandé de veiller sur Jane, et rejoignit sans un mot la voiture.  
**\- Ça ne sert à rien, jamais je ne voudrais être avec toi, Maura! Qui le voudrait? **_hurla la policière, en jetant une bouteille à terre._  
Déjà, Jane regrettait de l'avoir dit.  
Elle ne voulait pas blesser son amie, mais les mots était partis tout seuls. L'alcool l'avait aidé à oublier, momentanément, ce qu'elle avait subi, mais l'avait empêché d'être honnête avec Maura. Elle venait de devenir comme son père, odieuse à cause du liquide ambré qui coulait maintenant dans ses veines. En réalité, elle était heureuse de la revoir. Elle voulait s'enfuir et se réfugier dans ses bras, pour ne plus les quitter. Elle voulait qu'en un claquement de doigts, la légiste les fasse retourner en arrière. Elle savait aussi que c'était impossible, mais s'y accrochait comme même.  
Alors que la jeune blonde demandait à Vince de démarrer la voiture, Jane sortit du restaurant. Elle avait demandé pardon à Luigi, qui lui avait répondu en la serrant contre elle. Elle s'était sentie mal, quand il s'était approché. Les souvenirs des attouchements à répétition flottaient toujours dans son esprit.  
Elle héla ses amis, perdant l'équilibre à chaque pas, trébuchant à cause de l'alcool. Elle hurlait le prénom de Maura comme pour la retenir. La légiste sortit de la voiture, et avança doucement. Les autres passagers du véhicule avaient compris ce qui s'était passé à l'intérieur de la demeure. Ils l'avaient vu dans le regard perdu de la jeune femme, dans ses larmes qui coulaient sur son chemisier noir. Ils avaient saisi que Jane n'avait pu se contrôler, en mettant sa vie en danger. Ils savaient qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Mais en voyant les deux âmes sœurs se rejoindre, Susie joignit sa main à celle de Frankie.  
Maura s'arrêta à quelques pas de Jane. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si la détective venait pour s'excuser ou continuer la joute verbale.  
La jeune brune s'approcha, sans rien dire, et prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Elles n'avaient besoin que de ça, se retrouver.  
**\- Pardon pour toutes les choses horribles que j'ai pu te dire, Maur'. Je ne les pensais pas. J'ai été vraiment conne de te dire ça. – Tu peux le dire, **_sourit Maura, en passant une main sur la joue de son amie._  
La légiste se détacha d'elle et baissa la tête.  
**\- Je n'en peux plus, de te voir partir quand tu te sens mal, et croire que je ne peux pas te venir en aide. Je ne suis pas une enfant, Jane. J'ai le droit d'avoir la vérité.****  
****\- Et si cette vérité, à laquelle tu tiens tant, n'est pas celle que tu voudrais entendre?****  
****\- Alors je l'écouterais et je me battrais pour la faire changer.****  
****\- Et si c'est impossible ?****  
****\- Rien n'est impossible, quand on est amoureux. C'est que tu m'as dit, une fois. Mais tu vois, **_continua- t- elle, en laissant ses larmes couler,_ **je ne sais même pas si pour toi, c'est encore le cas.**  
Elle espérait que Jane lui réponde quelque chose. Qu'elle lui dise que oui, elle l'aimait toujours. Que ça n'avait rien changé.  
Elle ne reçut que le silence.  
Maura tourna les talons et hocha la tête, négativement, en direction de la voiture. Elle était sûre que Jane ne rentrerait pas.  
Et elle s'était trompée.  
La jeune brune s'avança et attrapa la main de son amie. Elle posa ses mains sur la joue de Maura, une fois tournée. Elle approcha sa tête jusqu'à mêler leurs souffles.  
Jamais, on n'avait vu de baiser si beau.

* * *

**Aloooooors? ;D**

**Au chapitre précédent, je me suis rendue compte que j'ai écrit "je vous retrouve en- bas", mais que j'ai oublié de le faire :p**

***cherchant une excuse valable pour sa bêtise*: ****C'est à cause de l'excitation de la publication xD **

**Breeeef, j'espère que vous avez aimé, en tout cas, j'ai hâte de vous lire, alors... A vos claviers ;p**

**Je vous adooore ;D à très vite!**


	7. Note de l'auteur

**Heeeey! ;D**

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos favoris, vos suivis et vos adorables commentaires! :)**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette petite note d'auteur ne sonne en rien la fin de cette fiction, mais j'ai juste besoin de votre avis pour la suite des "événements". Je m'explique: j'ai quelques questions à vous poser, car elles me sont indispensables pour la suite de cette histoire. Alors, si le cœur vous en dit, et que vous voulez bien m'aider, les voilà :**

**1) Pensez- vous que je doive continuer cette fiction?**  
**2) Si oui, dois- je faire quelque chose de plus soft, ou dois- je continuer comme je l'avais prévu, c'est-à-dire avec un certain côté sadique qui ressort?**  
**3) Si non, dois- je l'abandonner?**

**\- Si je dois continuer (c'est ce qui me ferait le plus plaisir), les questions 4 et 5 sont pour vous:**

**4) Puisque cette histoire est une fanfiction plus longue que ce que je fais d'habitude, il est possible, suivant une de mes deux idées pour la suite, d'entrer un bébé dans le couple Rizzles. **

**\- ****Comment? À vous de le lire si vous choisissez cette option! **

**5) Si vous ne voulez pas de bébé, c'est simple comme bonjour: dites- le moi en review!**

**\- De plus, j'écris pour moi, certes, mais surtout pour vous, alors:**

**6) préférez- vous un happy ending pour Jane et Maura?**  
**7) Ou une dead fic?**

**\- Amateur de sadisme ou de guimauve, à vos claviers!**

**8) Ça n'est pas vraiment une question, mais dites- moi s'il- vous- plaît, ce que vous pensez de mon histoire, ça m'aiderait à continuer ;)**

**\- La raison: Ma très chère petite sœur a réussi, je ne sais comment, lorsqu'elle est venue me voir, à effacer les chapitres 9 et 10 que j'avais écris en avance. Donc, soit je les réécrits, soit j'abandonne, ce qui, je l'espère, n'arrivera pas...^^**

**Mais le plus important est, et restera toujours, que vous êtes géniaux! **

**Je vous adore,**  
**Keira ;D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde! ;D**

**Je dois vous dire quelque chose: tous vos commentaires m'ont émus, et je n'ai jamais eu envie autant qu'aujourd'hui de vous faire partager mes histoires. Vos mots me sont allés droit au cœur, et le coup de blues est passé. Maintenant, j'ai plus encore envie d'écrire! :)**

**Je remercie plus spécialement les followers, celles et/ou ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris, mais aussi et surtout les personnes suivantes: Caskett71, Fan2serie8, Rizzles67, MuriFr... pour les merveilleux commentaires qui m'ont remis un coup de fouet! ;p**

**Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 7, en espérant qu'il vous plaise! ;D En attendant vos reviews, je vais continuer à rééecrire les chapitres supprimés... Merci p'tite sœur xD**

**Je vous adore,**

**Keira**

* * *

6 Août 2015  
15.40 PM  
Hôpital privé de St- James, Boston

* * *

La route, étonnement, fut calme. Jane avait dû s'assoir sur les genoux de Maura durant le retour, la voiture étant à l'allée déjà remplie. Angela jetait quelques regards amusés sur ses filles, le sourire aux lèvres. La jeune italienne s'était endormie paisiblement sur les cuisses de sa compagne, qui était enfin un peu apaisée de la savoir près d'elle. Elle se doutait qu'il y avait dû se passer quelque chose, ce matin. Et elle était presque sûre que les militaires étaient impliqués.  
Elle avait demandé à Vince de les conduire directement à l'hôpital, pour la visite médicale de Jane. La jeune brune avait besoin de savoir, autant que son amie, si elle portait l'enfant de Casey. Il y a peu de temps, la détective aurait été honorée de connaitre la joie de porter la vie. Elle aurait voulu découvrir un petit plus bleu sur son test de grossesse et sauter dans les bras de son militaire. Mais rien de tout cela ne s'était passé, et Casey n'aimait plus qu'un horrible cauchemar pour elle.  
Ils étaient maintenant dans la salle d'attente, à attendre la venue du médecin qui s'occuperait de Jane. Maura et elles étaient main dans la main, près de la fenêtre, et il était devenu presque difficile à la légiste de calmer la jeune brune, qui après quelques minutes de sommeil dans la voiture, ressentait déjà les effets de la gueule de bois. Il faut dire que Jane avait réussie à boire plus que de raison, et son amie s'inquiétait sérieusement de son état.  
Une jeune infirmière entra dans la pièce et appela Jane, qui supplia Maura pour qu'elle l'accompagne. La légiste se leva et, main dans la main, elles suivirent l'interne en direction d'un box de consultation.  
**\- Madame Rizzoli, le Docteur Grant viendra vous examiner dans quelques instants. Il faudra juste que vous revêtiez cette blouse,** _précisa- t- elle en désigna un habit plié sur le lit sur lequel s'était assise la détective._  
**\- Merci,** _énonça- t- elle d'une petite voix._  
L'interne leur sourit et quitta la pièce, pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.  
Jane tourna la tête vers Maura et baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes.  
**\- Je ne vais pas y arriver, Maur'. Pas cette fois.**  
La concernée la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre elle.  
**\- Tout va bien se passer, Janie. Je reste avec toi tout au cours de la visite. Tu veux que je t'aide à mettre la blouse?**  
Jane hocha la tête, doucement. La légiste lui sourit et lui ôta son pull des Red Sox. Les yeux de Jane se perlèrent de larmes lorsque les mains de Maura s'aventurèrent à lui enlever son pantalon. Elle posa ses mains sur celle de la légiste qui venait de la déboutonner.  
**\- Non, Maura. S'il- te- plaît...** _pleura- t- elle._ **Ne...**  
**\- Jane, parle- moi,** _lui expliqua- t- elle, doucement._ **Que s'est- il passé ?**  
Elle lui descendit doucement le pantalon lorsqu'elle remarqua des hématomes qui n'étaient pas présents lors de sa première "inspection".  
**\- Que c'est- il passé ce matin?** _réitéra- t- elle, très inquiète._  
**\- Ils... Ils sont rentrés dans ta maison, pendant que tu... Pendant que tu dormais. Je... Je venais de me réveiller, et j'ai eu peur que tu sois morte,** _déclara- t- elle, dans un sanglot._  
Maura lui enfila la blouse et lui dégrafa le soutien- gorge, qu'elle plia sur les autres habits de la détective.  
**\- Ils m'ont portée jusqu'à la camionnette, et m'ont emmenée sur le lieu du meurtre de... De Casey.**  
Maura voulut lui ôter sa culotte, mais Jane se roula en boule. Encore.  
**\- Janie, je ne veux pas te faire du mal tu le sais,** _lui répéta Maura en lui caressant la joue. _**Chérie, s'il- te- plaît.**  
Jane fixa Maura en souriant.  
**\- "Chérie"?  
\- Il faut bien un début à tout,** _sourit- elle à son tour, amusée._  
Jane se trouva nue sous la blouse sans s'être rendu compte. Maura explosa de rire quand sa compagne le réalisa.  
**\- Aussi rusée qu'un renard, Maur'!** _Plaisanta Jane, dans un sourire._  
**\- Et aussi amoureuse qu'un film à l'eau de rose,** _ajouta la légiste en souriant._  
Elles éclatèrent de rire, heureuses de se sentir aussi complices qu'elles avaient pu être avant toute cette histoire. Elles s'approchèrent l'une de l'autre, et délicatement, s'embrassèrent. Jane n'avait pas le cœur à poursuivre; même si elle aimait Maura, elle ne se sentait pas prête à vivre quelque chose de fort après l'horrible journée qu'elle venait de passer.  
La jeune blonde décolla ses lèvres de celles de son amante; elle avait compris. Elle les posa sur son front, inspirant l'odeur de son italienne.  
**\- Le Docteur Grant ne te donnera rien aujourd'hui, à cause de l'alcool**, _renseigna Maura, sans la juger._  
**\- Et si je suis...  
\- Tu vas faire une prise de sang, et grâce aux résultats, nous aurons notre réponse.  
\- Maura, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, si je suis...** _répéta- t- elle, anxieuse._  
**\- Ce que tu voudras. Si tu te sens prête à accueillir un enfant, alors je serai là pour toi.**  
Jane s'allongea sur le lit, plus confortablement, et attira Maura contre elle. La détective se lova contre la jeune blonde, projetant un souffle électrisant contre son cou.  
**\- J'ai peur de l'avenir, Maur',** _avoua- t- elle, doucement._  
**\- Si tu veux de moi à tes côtés, je serai là pour te le rendre plus facile,** _lui dit- elle en l'embrassant sur la tempe._  
**\- Tu voudrais bien rester avec moi?** _demanda- t- elle, aussi doucement qu'un enfant._  
**\- Pour la visite médicale?**  
**\- Pour la vie,** _renseigna Jane en attrapant les mains de Maura._  
**\- Bien sûr, ma chérie. Je resterai avec toi pour toujours.**  
Ne voulant pas les déranger, Lana Grant, le médecin, entra sans bruit dans le box. Elle les salua doucement, et enfila ses gants, pour plus d'hygiène. Elle expliqua à la jeune italienne qu'elle lui faisait une prise de sang pour connaitre son état, et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Jane ne voulait pas quitter les bras de Maura, si bien que s'est accrochée à elle que Jane donna un peu de son sang pour analyse.  
**\- Je vous apporte les résultats dans peu de temps,** _lui expliqua la jeune docteur._ **Vous pouvez prendre une couverture pour Jane dans l'armoire, Docteur Isles.  
\- Merci,** _murmura Jane en s'endormant._  
La légiste se leva et chercha la couette, puis en se rallongeant, l'étala sur elles- deux. Maura aimait l'avoir contre elle, et même si elles étaient à l'hôpital, elle avait l'impression de ressentir un peu de joie.  
**\- Maura?** _l'appela Jane, d'une voix endormie._  
**\- Oui, ma douce,** _répondit Maura en passant sa main délicatement sur les joues de sa compagne._  
**\- Ce matin... Luke, Aden, et les autres, ils m'ont... Ils m'ont...** _commença- t- elle, les sanglots dans la voix._  
Maura souleva la tête de l'oreiller et fixa Jane, la panique brûlant dans son regard.  
**\- Que t'ont- ils fait, Jane?**  
Le Docteur Grant entra dans la chambre, interrompant la discussion. Elle s'approcha du lit et leur montra la fiche de résultats.  
**\- Nous avons analysé votre sang, Jane. Il s'avère que... Que vous souffrez d'une grossesse psychologique.  
\- Quoi? **_demanda Jane, paniquée;_ **je suis enceinte?**  
**\- Oui et non,** _répondirent en chœur les deux docteurs._  
**\- Pardon?** _demanda- t- elle, choquée._  
**\- Janie, tu n'attends pas d'enfant, scientifiquement parlant. Tu n'es pas enceinte, mais... **_commença Maura, en choisissant ses mots pour que la détective la comprenne._  
**\- ... Mais votre cerveau est persuadé du contraire. Ainsi, il créé les symptômes d'une grossesse, alors que ce n'en est pas une.  
\- Je ne vais pas avoir d'enfant?  
\- Non, Jane. Vous n'êtes pas enceinte.  
\- Est- ce que... Est- ce que ça peut se traiter?  
\- Il serait préférable que vous voyiez un psychologue, qui vous aidera à avancer, et à accepter votre état. Si vous ne voulez pas vous adresser à un spécialiste, les effets s'estomperont d'eux-mêmes, mais ça risque de prendre un certain temps. Je vous conseille d'en discuter avec votre amie, Jane. Dans ces moments, il ne faut jamais essayer de s'isoler. Cela pourrait être dangereux.  
\- Je vais en discuter avec Jane, merci Docteur Grant,** _remercia Maura,_ **sincèrement.**  
**\- Je vous laisse l'autorisation de sortie. Lorsqu'elle sera prête, vous pourrez partir. J'espère sincèrement que tout s'arrangera pour vous, Jane.**  
Le médecin hocha la tête, en signe d'au revoir, et quitta la pièce.  
Lorsque Jane avait compris qu'elle n'attendait pas d'enfant, Maura jura y avoir décelé une once de tristesse.

* * *

6 Août 2015  
17.32 PM  
Boston Common Park

* * *

Jane s'était autorisée quelques instants de repos dans les bras de sa compagne avant de demander à quitter l'hôpital. Maura espérait connaitre la vérité sur la matinée, la détective le savait, mais elle avait simplement préférer éviter la question dans la voiture qui les avait ramené à Beacon Hill. Arrivée au domicile de Maura, elle avait tout de suite émis le souhait de rester seule et de partir se promener, pour se changer les idées. Elle errait donc de rues en rues, jusqu'à se trouver à l'entrée du parc public de Boston. Elle aimait y faire son jogging, mais devait avouer que depuis le début de cette affaire, elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Elle commença par se trouver un petit coin au pied d'un arbre, profitant du soleil pour se reposer en bronzant. Sa peau était déjà hâlée de naissance, mais Jane aimait passer du temps dehors, comme lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant.  
Elle regardait les couples passer, main dans la main, les enfants courant devant eux; elle observait les oiseaux voler et les chiens trottiner. Le soleil août était encore haut dans le ciel, bien qu'il ne soit déjà 17.32 de l'après-midi. Jane avait vu le regard paniqué de Maura quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle partait marcher. La légiste avait peur qu'elle continue à boire, ou pire qu'elle se mette en danger, la détective le savait aussi, mais avait terriblement besoin d'un peu de normalité dans sa vie. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas le droit d'être heureuse, pourquoi elle n'avait pas le droit de marcher simplement avec Maura, main dans la main, et de vivre leur vie comme un couple normal. Elle se posa la question de savoir si c'était le travail de détective qui la faisait autant souffrir, en pensant à toutes les fois où elle, Frankie ou Maura se retrouvaient à l'hôpital, mais se dit aussi que depuis quelques temps, elle arrivait à se dégoter des embrouilles sans faire appel à son boulot. Tout n'était lié qu'à ses choix, finalement. Angela ne l'avait certainement pas fait naître pour qu'elle souffre, c'était donc bien de sa faute. Et puis, de toutes manières, et quoi qu'en pense les autres, c'était un constat qu'elle avait fait il y a bien longtemps. Elle avait le droit de lâcher prise, et c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle décida de le faire. Elle invoqua ce droit, de gérer sa vie comme bon lui semblait, et se dit que même si elle allait détruire la vie des autres, elle en avait marre de briser la sienne.  
Elle se leva et marcha le long du petit ruisseau qui séparait le parc en petits îlots dépendant des uns aux autres. Elle aimait se lever tôt le matin pour courir, mais c'était surtout un prétexte pour voir Maura le plus longtemps possible, en commençant le plus tôt dans la matinée. Elle aimait ressentir la légère brise sur son visage, fouler la rosée encore fraiche du matin, mais surtout, entendre le rire cristallin de sa meilleure amie, de pouvoir en profiter sans que personne ne les dérange. Même avant qu'elles ne soient ensemble, elles s'autorisaient des gestes tendres, et c'est certainement ce qui allait le plus manquer à la détective, une fois partie. Elle s'en voulait d'emporter la vérité avec elle, mais n'avait pas le courage d'avouer devant ses amis.  
Oui, il l'avait violée. Délibérément.  
Oui, elle avait tué Casey.  
Oui, Abrish et les 6 autres soldats étaient impliqués.  
Mais Jane se jura que personne ne saurait jamais pourquoi. Elle avait peur de dévoiler sans le vouloir la vérité à Maura, et le chagrin était devenu si intense qu'elle avait décidé de partir. Elle se sentait à la fois forte et terriblement faible. Forte, parce qu'il fallait du courage pour affronter la mort et avoir la dignité de partir; faible, car elle n'arrivait même pas à se battre contre des hommes alors qu'elle en avait battu plus d'un au cours de sa vie. Mais surtout, Jane Rizzoli se sentait terriblement faible du fait de s'être fait guider par ses sentiment, mais surtout que ce soient ses sentiments qui fassent souffrir sa Maura. En observant sa belle blonde comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire, Jane se disait qu'une aussi belle, qu'une aussi gentille personne ne devait souffrir. Et elle en était arrivée à la terrible conclusion qu'elle était devenue, au fil des années passées, la cause de ses maux.  
Jane s'était juré de protéger sa famille, elle portait l'insigne pour cela. Elle avait fait le choix de se battre pour les autres, mais n'était même plus capable de se défendre soit même.  
Elle avait échoué.  
Les mains dans ses poches et la tête baissée, elle se leva et décida de marcher un peu, pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant des inconnus. Elle hésita à se rendre à la BPD, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas y croiser sa famille. Elle ne voulait pas devoir s'expliquer sur son absence, sur son état de santé ou sur ce qui s'était passé; elle en avait marre d'être traitée en victime. Pire, elle n'en pouvait plus d'en être une.  
Elle croisa une famille, qui promenait son petit garçon. Alors qu'il commençait tout juste à marcher, il avait décidé de prendre son ballon et s'amusait à taper dedans, au gré du chemin, s'entraînant sûrement à devenir un grand joueur de football. Un coup de pied de travers et la balle se trouva entre les pieds de Jane, qui se baissa pour la ramasser. Elle s'agenouilla et attendit que le petit garçon ne l'attrape. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux bouclés du jeune blond puis sourit à ses parents, qui lui souhaitèrent une bonne journée. Ils appelèrent leur petit Casey qui courut dans leurs bras, laissant Jane avec ses fantômes qui ne l'a quittaient pas. Casey. De tous les prénoms en vogue des années 2000, il avait fallu que ce soit ce nom que Jane entende, ce jour précisément, avec cette humeur à faire ternir "une vie en rose". Elle se demanda si répéter ce nom le luit ferait oublier, ou au minimum, accepter. Au bout de trois fois, Jane éclata en sanglots. Il était 18.00.  
Elle n'avait plus la force de braver le regard des gens qui devait se demander pourquoi elle pleurait. Lorsqu'elle vit au loin Casey, sachant bien que c'était impossible, elle se dirigea vers l'apothicairerie. Ça ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi.  
**\- Bonjour,** _dit- elle en passant les portes automatiques de la pharmacie de garde.  
_Une jeune préparatrice leva la tête de ses boîtes de médicaments, et la salua joyeusement. Jane s'apitoya sur son sort en se demandant pourquoi elle devait toujours être la seule à souffrir. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.  
**\- Je voudrais des somnifères, s'il- vous- plaît,** _demanda-t-elle en reprenant contenance._  
**\- Avez- vous une ordonnance, Madame?**  
Jane sortit sa carte vitale, et l'ordonnance qu'elle avait prise à Maura sans lui dire, et les posa sur le comptoir devant la jeune rousse.  
**\- C'est pour mon amie, Maura Isles, **_mentit-elle, en remarquant combien il était facile de tromper la confiance des gens._**  
\- Bien sûr. Je vous cherche cela.**  
Elle s'absenta dans la réserve pendant que Jane cherchait les caméras du regard. Elle n'en vit qu'une, qu'elle jugea hors-service. Elle tendit la main, et maudissant sa conscience, vola trois paquets d'ibuprofène. Au diable la Loi, s'écria- t- elle intérieurement, pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle les cacha dans sa poche et attendit que la jeune pharmacienne revienne. Elle paya et, attrapant les deux paquets de somnifères, quitta la pharmacie.  
Jane n'était pas fière de ses actes. Elle qui protégeait toujours la Loi, elle s'effrayait elle-même de changer du tout au tout. Ce n'était plus elle, qui dirigeait sa vie, juste sa tristesse et sa colère. Bercée par ses idées noires, elle se dirigea vers le Dirty Robber. Dieu qu'elle avait soif.

* * *

6 Août 2015  
18.15 PM  
Bar du Dirty Robber, Boston

* * *

Jane savait qu'Angela se trouvait encore à Beacon Hill avec Maura, Vince et les autres. Elle ne connaissait pas personnellement les autres serveurs du lieu, et était donc assurée de pouvoir boire en toute tranquillité. Elle n'avait pas envie de sortir d'ici saoule, et décida, avec le peu de raison qu'il lui restait, de ne prendre qu'une bière avant de rentrer à son appartement. Maura lui dirait sûrement que ce n'était pas sérieux, surtout après la cuite de la matinée, mais Jane se disait qu'elle avait bien le droit de vivre ses derniers instants. Vivre comme elle n'avait jamais vécu, comme elle n'avait jamais osé le faire.  
Elle sortit de ses pensées et héla la serveuse, qui lui apporta une. Sans avoir bu, Jane profitait déjà de la fraîcheur des gouttelettes de condensation qui perlaient sur sa bouteille. Elle la tourna entre ses mains, et repensa à la première fois qu'elle en avait fait boire une à Maura. Elles s'étaient rendues à cette table- même où la détective s'asseyait en ce moment ; table qui était devenue celle de prédilection. Alors qu'elle prenait toujours un verre de rouge, parfois du Château de la Valence, Jane lui avait fait goutter de sa bière; depuis, ce n'était plus seule que Jane buvait, mais avec sa meilleure amie. D'ailleurs, elle se dit qu'à partir de ce moment- là, elle n'avait plus rien à faire seule. Maura était toujours là.  
Elle finit sa bière, et se rendit au bar pour payer. Lorsqu'elle sortit du Dirty Robber, elle crût apercevoir Vince et Angéla, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils soient vraiment présents.  
Elle marcha jusqu'à son appartement, qu'elle avait délaissé depuis son arrestation, et y pénétra sans problème avec les clés qu'elle avait caché en cas d'urgence. Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle avait enfin l'impression d'être à la maison.  
Les aboiements de Jo Friday lui manquèrent quand elle passa la porte de sa chambre, se souvenant qu'Angela l'avait prise chez elle depuis peu. Elle erra dans l'appartement, et regagna sa chambre. Elle enleva ses habits, les lançant à travers la pièce. Elle se traîna jusqu'à son lit, et s'endormit rapidement.  
Il n'était pas moins de 23.45 passés quand Jane se réveilla. Un mal de crâne terrible l'accueillit, et elle regretta presque d'avoir ouvert les yeux.  
**\- Bonjour, Jane,** _l'appela une voix d'homme, à côté d'elle.  
_Elle ne voyait pas correctement, la pénombre et la vue brouillée par l'alcool n'aidant pas. Elle se concentra sur le timbre de la voix, et bien que toujours endormie, le reconnut bien vite.  
**\- Hoyt...!** _hurla un sauta hors du lit._  
Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible!  
**\- Vous êtes mort! Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir! Vous n'avez pas le droit!  
**Elle tourna la tête et vit Casey entrer, Maura contre lui. La légiste avait une arme sur la tempe.  
**\- Maura!** _cria Jane en direction de son amante._  
**\- Tu ne salues pas ton mari, Jane?** _pesta Casey, pressant plus l'arme contre la jeune blonde._  
**\- Lâche- là!**  
Hoyt se leva et s'approcha du Colonel, fixant Jane qui pleurait silencieusement.  
**\- Tu sais très bien que nous ne sommes pas vivants, Janie,** _renseigna Casey en un rire diabolique._  
**\- C'est ton esprit qui essaye de caser tes mauvaises actions à travers nos souvenirs. Mais la vérité, Jane Rizzoli, est que tu es le mal incarné. C'est toi, qui détruit Maura. Pas Charles.**  
Il lui apparut deux répliques d'elle-même, l'une tenant Maura comme Casey précédemment. Les deux hommes avaient disparu.  
**\- Ce n'est pas possible! Ce n'est pas rationnel... Pas rationnel...! **_hurla- t- elle entre ses larmes._  
Les visions disparurent, et Jane lança sa lampe à travers la pièce; le fracas de la chute accompagna celui des verres brisés.  
La détective frissonna. Il était 00.25. Elle enfila ses vêtements et sortit de l'appartement ; elle devait voir Maura.  
Elle ne savait même pas si la légiste dormait à cette heure- ci, mais avait terriblement besoin de la savoir près d'elle, et de s'expliquer. Elle héla un taxi, et s'y engouffra. Après avoir donné l'adresse de son amie, elle baissa les yeux sur ses cicatrices, et passa ses doigts dessus durant tout le trajet. Elles étaient terriblement douloureuses et Jane savait pourquoi. Elle n'était plus heureuse.  
Le taxi couleur crème de la compagnie de Boston s'arrêta devant 1123, et Jane régla sa course. Heureusement qu'il lui restait encore un peu d'argent dans les poches trop grandes de son sweat des Red Sox. Elle chercha la clé sous le paillasson et entra. La maison n'était pas complètement baignée dans le noir, il restait encore une petite lumière allumée. Elle devina Maura de dos, assise sur le canapé, éveillée avec une tasse de thé entre ses cuisses, et se maudit d'être encore la cause de ses maux.  
**\- Sal...,** _commença- t- elle, pour attirer son attention._  
**\- Ça fait des heures que je t'attends.**  
Jane baissa les yeux sur des chaussures, qu'elle enlevait d'un coup de pied expert.  
**\- Quel accueil!** _maugréa- t- elle, pour elle-même.  
_**\- Excuse-moi d'être vannée de t'attendre foutre ta vie en l'air**! _hurla- t- elle, en se retournant._  
Malgré l'obscurité, Jane perçut les larmes sur les joues de Maura; cela lui tordit le cœur.  
**\- Je n'ai pas foutu ma vie en l'air, j'ai juste marché!** _cria- t- elle, en retour._  
Elle se mit une claque mentale en se demandant pourquoi elle s'énervait contre la légiste qui ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour elle.  
**\- Marcher ?! Jane, vraiment?! Tu me prends pour la dernière des imbéciles? Le Dirty Robber, pour toi, c'est marcher?!  
\- Y a bien fallu que j'y aille! **_railla- t- elle._**  
\- Et pourquoi?! Tu ne penses pas que tu as déjà assez bu comme ça?!  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être fliquée, Maura! Je ne suis plus une enfant!  
\- À croire que si, si tu n'es pas capable de t'occuper de toi toute seule!  
\- Je vais très bien, merci Maura ! Et si tu veux materner, tu n'as qu'à adopter, puisque je suis incapable de te donner un gosse!**  
Hope descendit les escaliers en courant, pour voir d'où provenait les insultes portées, bien qu'elle ait reconnu les voix. Elle détestait voir les deux amies s'engueuler, mais n'avait jamais imaginé l'ampleur que cela pouvait prendre une fois qu'elles étaient ensemble.  
**\- Tu sais quoi, Maura? Je suis rentrée pour veiller sur toi parce que je m'en voulais d'être partie sans rien te dire! Et tu vois comment tu m'accueilles? Je pense qu'il est préférable que je me casse d'ici! Bonne nuit, Docteur Isles! **_pesta- t- elle en claquant la porte._  
Hope, qui était restée en retrait, courut prendre sa fille dans ses bras. D'un côté et de l'autre de la porte de la maison, les deux amies pleuraient.  
La gérante du MEND accompagna sa fille se coucher, et attendit qu'elle s'endorme. Elle rejoignit les bras de Paddy, la crainte qu'une des deux femmes ne fasse une bêtise. Elle mit ses boules quies et s'endormit.  
Jane, au dehors de la maison, pleurait seule. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle ouvrait les paquets de médicaments les larmes mouillaient les notices. Elle attrapa la bouteille de bière qu'elle avait glissée dans sa poche, et un par un, avala tous les comprimés des quatre paquets qu'elle avait acheté tantôt. Elle se leva, titubant déjà sous l'effet des comprimés, et rentra dans la maison. Elle grimpa les marches, et pénétra dans la chambre de son amie.  
**\- Maura...** _réussit- elle à prononcer avant de chuter à terre, inconsciente.  
_La légiste bondit de son lit et se précipita auprès de Jane. Au rez- de- chaussée, Angéla, qui venait d'entrer, trouva les boites vides de médicament. Elle n'avait pas réussi à échapper à son destin.  
Il était 00.45.

* * *

7 Août 2015  
00.55 AM  
Hôpital privée de Saint- James, Boston

* * *

Dire que Maura s'en voulait n'était que minimiser les choses. Dire qu'elle était déçue d'elle-même ne reflétait pas la vérité.  
À vrai dire, elle était détruite. Attendre, encore, dans une salle d'attente pour la femme qu'elle aimait la tuait à petits feux. Ils étaient tous présents pour Jane, et pour soutenir la légiste, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient tous connaissance de se voulait demander Maura à sa compagne. Angéla avait dû se rendre au Dirty Robber avec Vince, non pas pour travailler, mais bien parce que la serveuse avait reconnue Jane. Elle était rentrée prévenir Maura qu'elle n'avait pas trouvée, et avait découvert les médicaments. Jamais elle n'avait pensé Jane capable de cela.  
Heureusement pour elle, Sean était là pour la rassurer; Paddy et Hope étaient présents, pour veiller sur une Maura qui s'était assise à part, et qui ne demandait que de voir Jane saine et sauve. Elle s'en voulait terriblement, d'avoir causé une dispute alors que Jane n'était pas bien. Elle ne voulait pas l'engueuler, juste lui montrer qu'elle n'était plus seule et qu'elle était inquiète pour elle.  
Les urgentistes avaient emmenés Jane pour un lavage d'estomac, et l'avait branchée sous perfusion. Le problème étant qu'à cause du cocktail alcool-médicaments, le foie de la jeune brune n'avait pas tenu. Elle était en attente d'une greffe d'urgence, sans quoi son corps ne parviendrait plus à se battre. Ils craignaient que d'autres organes soient touchés, avant de découvrir une tumeur bénigne dans le cerveau qui provoquait des hallucinations. C'était Hope qui avait conseillé les médecins de pratiquer une IRM, suite aux témoignages de la famille Rizzoli quant à la vision de la grand-mère de Jane. Et Dieu sait que la rousse avait eu raison.  
Il fallait opérer Jane de toutes urgences, et par un neurologue, et par un chirurgien. Personne ne savait si elle allait tenir, et Maura avait dû prendre seule la décision d'autoriser l'intervention. Depuis qu'elles travaillaient ensemble, et puisqu'elles ne se quittaient jamais, elles avaient préférées devenir la « personne à prévenir en cas de besoin » de l'autre, au cas où la famille était trop loin, ou si elles étaient en mission.  
Le simple risque de perdre Janie encore une fois anéantissait Maura, et c'est avec le regard tourné vers l'horizon qu'elle espérait que le Ciel soit clément envers sa compagne. Elle n'était plus vraiment croyante, mais elle n'avait jamais autant prié que ces derniers jours. Le pull de Jane sur ses épaules, Maura triturait entre ses mains ce qu'elle avait voulu lui donner ce matin. Elle faisait tourner la petite boîte entre ses doigts et s'occupait à la détailler sous tous les angles. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête sur Susie et Frankie qui arrivaient, ils sourirent. Elle oserait enfin lui demander.  
Tommy était sur la route, avec Lydia et TJ endormis à ses côtés; Korsak et Frost étaient déjà arrivés, et s'occupaient de faire monter des cafés pour la famille qui ne tenait déjà plus éveillée. Alice avait un procès le lendemain, et avait besoin de sommeil, mais n'avait pas hésité à venir si c'était pour Jane; elle se reposait sur une des chaises de la salle, le manteau de Barry sur ses épaules. Kiki s'était proposée pour chercher à manger, pendant que la matriarche italienne s'enguelait avec son ex-mari qui ne pouvait pas venir au chevet de leur fille. En vérité, personne n'avait faim, mais tous avaient besoin de s'occuper l'esprit comme ils le pouvaient.  
Ils attendirent, silencieusement, de nouveau regroupés. Ils entendirent le fracas de cinq médecins qui courraient au bloc opératoire.  
Les mains de Maura se mirent à trembler et le café tomba au sol. Elle n'eut même pas la force de se baisser pour ramasser. Elle avait ressenti dans son cœur l'impression d'avoir perdu un peu d'elle-même.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez- vous pensé?**

**Laissez- moi une review, si le cœur vous en dit... Le mien vous attend ;p**


	9. Chapter 8

**Coucou à tous :D**

**Merci mille fois encore pour tout vos gentilles reviews, favs, follows... :)**

**Je sais que je vous remercie à chaque fois, mais savoir que ce que j'écris pour le plaisir vous plaît réchauffe mon cœur à chaque fois! ;)**

**Je vous propose ici le chapitre 8, qui est assez important pour la suite, vous le verrez par vous même en le lisant (et en le commentant, s'il- vous- plaîîîît ^^)**

**Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas ;p**

* * *

7 Août 2015  
1.15 AM  
Hôpital privée de Saint- James, Boston

* * *

Un interne en chirurgie était venu leur expliquer le déroulement de l'opération de Jane. Le contenu de son estomac avait été vidé, de manière à freiner l'évolution de la destruction par les médicaments que la détective avait ingérés. Elle avait été mise sous perfusion, comme ils le savaient déjà, pour la permettre d'être nourrie. Maura ne supportait pas le ressassement de toujours les mêmes informations au lieu de connaître l'état de Jane au moment même où ils parlaient. Les cinq médecins qu'ils avaient vus tantôt transportaient le greffon, et Jane avait dû être complètement endormie pour débuter l'opération. Ils avaient évacué son foie déficient et l'avait remplacé, en espérant que le corps de Jane ne le rejette pas. Le neurologue avait peur de mettre sa vie en danger en opérant son cerveau pendant cette période, mais le comité médical avait décidé de se risquer à la sauver. Ils étaient, d'après le médecin, toujours en train d'évacuer la tumeur.

Avant de retourner au bloc, le jeune interne tenta de les rassurer, avec les mêmes formules pré- mâchées qu'il avait dû apprendre en fac de médecine; mais personne ne parvint à le croire.

Maura se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, se perdant dans ses pensées. Elle imagina ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire à Jane quand elle se réveillerait. Et si elle le faisait.

Elle termina en larmes, dans les bras de sa mère biologique; jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur.

Elle ne s'autorisa que cinq minutes près d'Hope avant de sortir de la salle, sans un mot. Elle étouffait.

Maura longea le couloir, la tête baissée, en évitant de peu les infirmiers qui courraient. Elle passa devant l'accueil de l'étage, dont l'hôtesse les avait guidé tantôt, et poursuivis jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle n'avait plus la force de descendre les quatre étages à pied, elle avait juste besoin d'air, de liberté.  
Elle sortit de l'hôpital et s'assit par terre, dans le parc adjacent. Sa robe n'avait plus rien de propre, elle était tachée par le café et l'humus, mais n'en avait que faire. Elle avait l'impression, qu'à l'écart de l'agitation effrénée de l'hôpital, de se détacher de son malheur un court instant, mais elle savait qu'en ouvrant les yeux, alors qu'elle les avait fermés, tout recommencerait. Elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de pleurer, même si ses yeux étaient devenus rouges et secs. Elle devait avoir une tête affreuse, elle en avait connaissance, mais se répétait que ça ne servait plus à rien de se faire belle, car la seule et unique personne pour laquelle elle le faisait allait sûrement mourir.

\- _Arrête de penser cela, Maura!_ **hurla- t- elle pour elle-même, complètement vidée de toute énergie.**

Les quelques moineaux du parc s'envolèrent; elle se sentit alors désespérément seule.

Elle allongea son dos contre le tronc, pour être bien droite, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et croisa les bras dessus; elle leva la tête et planta son regard dans la baie vitrée panoramique du quatrième étage, dont elle percevait ce que devait être la tunique bleu électrique d'Angela. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas complètement les trahir, en ayant un œil sur eux, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait envie de s'enfuir, et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Elle sortit du parc et héla un taxi, sous le regard peiné du conducteur qui pensait au nettoyage de la voiture qu'il devrait faire. Il l'emmena à Beacon Hill, et laissa Maura seule, encore. Elle pénétra dans la maison, heureuse de se sentir un peu chez elle. Lorsqu'elle vit le canapé, d'où elle avait engueulé Jane, son cœur se broya et elle décida de se trainer jusqu'à la douche, espérant que l'eau chaude la détende un peu. Sur le chemin de la salle de bain, elle laissa tomber ses habits à même le sol, et shoota dans une boulette de papier. Elle se baissa, et l'envie de vomir revint à la charge, déplia la feuille en se disant qu'un bain l'aiderait à réfléchir et y pénétra. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais venait de trouver le brouillon de la lettre de Jane, celle qu'elle avait écrite au pied de l'arbre, avec sa grand-mère. Quand Maura le comprit, la douceur des gouttelettes d'eau parfumées au lotus se firent remplacées par celles salées des larmes. Elle se demanda alors si, en entrant à Beacon Hill, Jane avait encore cette idée en tête ou c'était à cause d'elle qu'elle avait passé le pas. La légiste pencha sur la deuxième hypothèse, car la lettre n'était pas finie. Elle n'aimait pas émettre de telles suppositions, mais la vie aux côtés de l'italienne avait quelque peu ébranlé sa vision des choses.  
Elle rigola sans trop de joie, en pensant à toutes les petites modifications qu'avait engendrées la détective. La vision de la famille, avec le clan Rizzoli et sa force, son amour inconditionnel pour les autres. La bière, se souvint- elle en souriant, les doghnuts, les pizzas, et les Red Sox. Des amis, alors qu'elle en avait pas, sinon peu. La dépendance, à une communauté, à une personne, surtout. Et l'amour, le vrai. Celui qui n'apparait qu'une fois dans la vie d'une femme et qui ébranle tout sur son passage. Celui qui rend plus fort et plus heureux, celui pour lequel on pourrait mourir.

Maura se dit que sans les Rizzoli, sa vie aurait été bien morose. Plus calme, certes, mais terriblement morose.

En poursuivant la lettre, elle apprit pour les événements de la veille, et ce que ça influençait. Était- ce donc à cause de cela que Jane voulait mourir ? Elle pensa que c'était en partie le cas, et que de toutes manières, les événements des jours précédents avaient suffi à la détruire.

La jeune légiste finit la lettre et la plia, avant de la jeter plus loin et avec force, sur le lavabo qui se trouvait non loin de la baignoire. Elle voulait oublier, juste oublier. Toute cette histoire, tous les problèmes, toutes les souffrances. Elle voulait passer l'éponge dessus et recommencer à vivre. Avec Jane, avec leur famille, avec leur amour.

En ouvrant le flacon de son shampooing, et lorsque la délicate senteur de lotus s'échappa du récipient, la jeune blonde se souvint combien Jane aimait cette odeur. Quand Maura s'était réveillée après son don d'organe, elle avait retrouvé la détective respirant sa flagrance dans un de ses pulls. Elle faisait d'ailleurs la même chose régulièrement, lorsqu'elle enfilait un t-shirt de la BPD ou des Red Sox de la jeune brune. Comme quoi, elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre.

Elle se lava, espérant que le gel douche évacue ses tourments, puis enroula une serviette autour de son corps d'Ève. Elle rinça la baignoire en évacuant l'eau, attrapa la lettre et regroupa ses habits qu'elle jeta sans ménagement dans la machine à laver. Elle entra dans sa chambre et lâcha sa serviette, posa la missive de Jane sur sa table de chevet et pénétra dans son dressing. En allumant les lumières, elle se demandait encore comment elle allait s'habiller, et si ça valait le coup. Angela devait se faire du mouron puisqu'elle ne les avait pas prévenus, mais Maura choisit de faire une chose après l'autre.

Elle attrapa un pantalon fluide blanc, avec des motifs floraux noirs, y associa un débardeur noir, une veste de costume rose fuchsia et des talons noirs, et attrapa son sac à main. Elle n'avait même plus le cœur à prendre soin d'elle.  
En attrapant son portable, elle vit les dizaines d'appels en absence de la matriarche italienne. Elle appela son répondeur et écouta un à un les messages, dont le timbre de la voix traduisait l'inquiétude de l'italienne.  
L'opération de Jane était terminée, se soldant par une réussite des différentes chirurgies appliquées. Au fil des annonces, la jeune légiste reconnaissait la personnalité inquiète d'Angela, souriant sous les noms doux qu'elle lui donnait.  
Le dernier message arriva, et le visage de Maura se décomposa.

"_Maura? C'est encore moi, Angéla. Je... Je sais que je n'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. Hope a essayé de m'expliquer et j'espère sincèrement avoir compris de travers. D'après l'interne qui nous tient au courant de l'évolution, Jane est sortie du bloc. Je te l'ai déjà dit dans mes messages précédents mais je ne sais pas si tu vas les écouter. Reviens, s'il- te- plaît, je m'inquiète. Où es- tu partie? Tu ne fais pas de bêtises? Je t'en supplie... Déjà que je ne suis pas sûre de revoir... Jane... En vie... Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi. Elle... Elle réagit mal aux anesthésiants, alors les médecins sont inquiets, et moi... Et moi je suis totalement paniquée..! Nous pouvons aller la voir, ce matin; normalement qu'à partir de 7h00, mais l'infirmière principale nous a autorisé à passer maintenant avant de la laisser seule. Elle a été transportée dans sa propre chambre, et les visites sont autorisées jusqu'à 19h, alors... Viens. Je t'en supplie. Je t'embrasse._"

* * *

7 Août 2015  
2.34 AM  
Hôpital privée de Saint- James, Boston

* * *

Maura avait fait, presque machinalement, sinon en mode "pilote automatique", la route qui l'a séparait de l'hôpital. Alors que l'allée s'était fait dans l'ambulance, main dans la main avec Jane, qui ne réagissait déjà plus aux stimuli extérieurs, la jeune Docteur avait décidé de prendre sa voiture, de manière à rejoindre l'hôpital au plus vite. Il n'était que 2.34AM mais elle ne se sentait plus fatiguée. Le bain avait quelque peu détendu ses muscles endoloris et son mental, bien qu'elle reste effrayée.

Elle était en colère, surtout. Contre elle-même, contre Jane, contre Casey et les autres. Elle savait que son amie ne serait plus comme avant. Pas après ça.  
Elle se demanda alors si construire une relation durable était encore possible, puisque Jane avait choisi la mort plutôt qu'elle. Elle n'avait jamais autant douté.

Elle n'aimait pas mettre, dans ses réflexions, ses sentiments en avant, mais pouvait- elle être objective en étant amoureuse?

L'histoire aurait- été- t- elle changé, si elles ne s'aimaient pas?

Sûrement. Jane n'aurait sans doute pas eu la crainte de parler de ses tortures à Maura, puisqu'elle pouvait tout entendre en tant que meilleure amie. Mais là, en tant que compagne, accepterait-elle d'être en couple avec un fantôme ? Une ombre meurtrie?

Pourquoi ne lui avait- elle pas simplement parlé ? Pourquoi risquer de mourir au lieu d'aller se confier?

Ses interrogations stoppèrent lorsque Maura s'arrêta dans le parking de l'hôpital. Il faisait nuit, et la jeune femme ne se déplaçait que grâce à la luminosité des lampadaires. Angéla et les autres étaient- ils rentrés ou l'attendaient- ils auprès de Jane?

Tout n'était qu'incertitude et Maura ne le supportait peu. Certes, elle aimait le côté spontané de son amie et sa fraicheur, mais lorsque le sujet était grave, elle préférait connaitre chaque détail à l'avance. Une manière de se protéger, en quelques sortes.

Elle monta au 4eme et resta dans le couloir, sans pouvoir aller voir sa famille ; elle n'en avait plus le courage. Elle avait tellement souffert, des jugements et des critiques, dans sa jeunesse, qu'elle ne voulait plus en recevoir aujourd'hui. Pas que ça l'a mettait en colère, mais puisqu'elle n'accordait sa confiance qu'à peu, elle savait que ces médisances la détruiraient.

Oui, elle était partie comme un lâche.

Oui, elle n'en pouvait plus.

Oui, elle doutait.

Oui, elle voulait s'enfuir ou retourner en arrière.

Elle voulait changer le temps et sa vie. Elle voulait inverser le cours de son existence et bouleverser le destin. Leur destin.

Elle réajusta son blazer, passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme le ferait Jane. Elle inspira un bol d'air, saturé par les désinfectants et poussa la porte de la salle d'attente.

Le poids de la solitude frappa ses épaules. Elle était seule. Encore.

Elle pensa qu'ils étaient peut-être auprès de Jane, et décida donc de se rendre à l'accueil pour se renseigner. Le jeune homme qui l'accueillit, très gentil, lui apprit que Jane avait été placée dans la chambre 520. Elle lui sourit pour le remercier et s'empressa de les rejoindre. Elle ne savait pas dire si elle était impatiente ou non, mais elle devait le faire. À cause ou non de l'apparence, mais elle avait connaissance que c'était ce qu'Angela voulait. Bien des années après avoir délaissé le monde de la Haute Société de Boston, elle recommençait à devoir faire selon le choix des autres. En vérité, elle ne savait même pas quoi faire, si elle avait le choix. Elle était trop vide, trop blessée, trop fatiguée pour le faire. Elle toqua à la porte et entra, sous le regard reconnaissant de la matriarche. Elle n'osa pas poser les yeux sur son amie, si bien qu'elle salua silencieusement sa famille et se dirigea directement vers la fenêtre.

\- _Tu ne vas pas la v..._ **commença Tommy, qui était arrivé pendant l'absence de Maura avec sa famille.  
**\- _Thomas Rizzoli!_ **le réprimanda sa mère, en lui lançant un regard noir. **_Laisse Maura s'habituer à la... À la voir ainsi._  
\- _Pardon, Maura. Je... Je n'aurai pas dû... _**s'excusa le benjamin de la famille devant le regard insistant de sa femme, qui tenait TJ contre elle.**  
\- _Ce n'est pas grave, Tommy,_ **le rassura la jeune légiste en lui envoyant un sourire.**

Mais elle ne regarda pas Jane.

\- _Bon, les enfants, je pense que nous allons rentrer nous reposer,_ **proposa Sean en attrapant la main de sa femme.**

Ils se levèrent tous et saluèrent Jane, le cœur tordu de la laisser seule ainsi.

\- _Maura?_

La jeune blonde, qui était restée à l'écart, toujours prêt de la fenêtre, se tourna vers la matriarche qui l'avait appelée.

\- _Oui, Angela?_  
\- _J'ai fait dire aux infirmières de te préparer un lit ici, à côté d'elle, mais...  
_\- _Je ne l'ai à peine salué, je sais,_ **compléta la légiste en prenant la main de sa "mère" italienne.**  
\- _Je ne veux pas te faire la morale, Tesoro, je voudrais juste savoir._  
\- _Tu te souviens, de ce que je devais lui demander ce matin-là?_  
\- _Bien sûr, ma douce._  
\- _J'avais prévu cela depuis des jours. Le restaurant, la tenue, le discours... J'avais tout planifié pour que ce soit aussi parfait qu'elle,_ **confia- t- elle en lui donnant un petit sourire, à travers ses larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur ses joues.**  
\- _Lui en veux- tu? Pour ce qu'elle a fait?_ **demanda sincèrement Angéla, sans préjugés.**  
\- _Pas autant que je m'en veux à moi,_ **confia- t- elle,** _mais tu sais, c'est sûrement ça, d'être avec quelqu'un.  
_\- _Pas seulement. Il y a tous les bons moments que tu partageras avec elle, tous les instants d'amour et de joie!  
_\- _Sincèrement, Angéla... Penses- tu vraiment que nous pourrions être ensemble après toute cette histoire?  
_\- _Pourquoi le contraire serait- il possible?__  
_\- _Nous nous sommes plus menti en une semaine, que depuis le début de notre amitié!_  
\- _Tu n'avais pas le choix, et elle ne voulait pas te blesser. Vous avez agis ainsi par amour!_  
\- _Par amour? Qu'il- y- a- t- il de sentimental là- dedans? Je ne peux même plus regarder la femme que j'aime sans avoir envie de partir en pleurant, et elle a préfère se suicider au lieu de venir me parler! Quand j'ai décidé d'accepter mes sentiments, jamais je n'aurai cru que ça nous mènerait ici ! A quoi bon, alors? Je préfère partir et continuer ma vie sans briser la sienne! Il n'y a pas d'amour, Angela. Pas dans cette configuration, pas dans cette histoire. Juste de l'auto- protection.  
_\- _Passe la nuit ici, et tu verras. Une seule nuit, et tu comprendras. Tout à voir avec l'amour. Toutes nos actions sont menées par nos sentiments, même si nous sommes persuadés du contraire. Demandes- toi pourquoi Jane est allée voir Casey alors qu'ils ne se parlaient plus depuis des mois? Pourquoi elle a préférée se taire et continuer à essayer de te protéger tout en souffrant ainsi? Réfléchis avec ton cœur, ma douce Maura. Pour une fois, laisse tes sentiments te guider.  
_\- _Mais je ne peux pas..._ **commença- t- elle, doucement.**  
\- _Jane a utilisé sa raison et non son cœur et ses sentiments. Regarde où ça l'a menée,_ **termina Angela en quittant la pièce, après avoir embrassé ses deux filles. **_Utilise ton cœur, et tout s'éclaircira._

Elle sortit pour laisser entrer deux infirmières, qui venaient d'apporter un lit d'appoint et l'avaient positionné contre le lit de Jane, mais Maura n'était pas encore prête à l'approcher. Les deux internes jasaient, en se demandant bien à quoi cela servait- il si la légiste n'était pas là pour la malade. A vrai dire, elle avait peur que son regard sur Jane soit changé, qu'elle n'aime plus la voir ou lui parler.

Elle avait peur de se réveiller en regrettant d'être là.

Elle se tourna vers la porte lorsque les deux femmes sortirent et trouva en son chambranle un point intéressant à observer. _Tout sauf la regarder_, se répéta- t- elle, comme un mantra. A vrai dire, une partie d'elle, de plus en plus importante, voulait s'approcher de Jane; mais cette partie était dirigée par le cœur et le côté rationnelo- scientifique de Maura Isles ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Elle glissa contre le mur soutenant la fenêtre, et cacha sa tête entre mains.

Ainsi était devenue la vie de Maura. Une vie de pleurs, d'introspections, de douleurs et de souffrances. Elle fondait si souvent en larmes que l'on aurait pu croire sans peine que ces dernières couleraient pour toujours. Et pourtant, Maura redressa la tête, essuya grossièrement ses joues et ses yeux, et se leva. Elle s'asseya d'abord sur le lit de camp et respira à plein nez, comme pour tenter de s'habituer à l'air à la senteur particulière de l'hôpital. Elle regrettait que l'odeur de Jane ait disparue, que la flagrance italienne de lavande se soit consommée aussi vite. Elle détourna son regard du mur d'en face et le posa sur le lit de Jane. La poitrine de la détective se levait grâce aux machines et entraînait avec elle les bips réguliers. Elle semblait paisible, contrairement à ses derniers jours. Le visage des morts avait cette capacité, d'effacer les derniers instants de souffrance de la victime. Maura l'avait par ailleurs déjà constaté sur sa table d'autopsie, mais elle trouvait horrible le fait que le teint de sa meilleure amie, d'un blanc impur et blafard, ressemblât autant à celui d'un cadavre. Ses cheveux, disséminés sur son oreiller, lui créaient un judicieux mélange entre une chevelure hirsute et une auréole de couleur nuit. Ses mains, disposées le long de son corps, révélaient les bleus et les cicatrices d'un passé tortueux. La moitié de son torse et le reste de son corps étaient recouverts par une couverture blanche, contrastant avec les cheveux noirs de la policière. Maura la trouva belle, étonnement; elle ne l'avait jamais vue si détendue, si calme et presque reposée. Les cernes qu'elle avait sur le contour de ses yeux trahissaient ses sommeils peuplés de cauchemars qu'elle ne disait avoir.

La légiste observa sa bouche, légèrement rosée, et la trouva dénuée de vie. Alors qu'elle connaissait joyeuse, épanouie et si drôle, la voir ainsi lui brisait le cœur. Allait- ce être sa dernière apparence?

Elle tendit la main vers celle de Jane mais ne pût se résigner à l'attraper. Elle la posa à côté, laissant ses doigts effleurer ceux de son amie. Elle avait déjà l'impression d'avoir fait un effort surhumain.

Les doigts de Jane frétillèrent à son contact, mais la légiste savait que son amie n'était toujours pas "présente". Elle hésita à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de la détective, mais finit par garder son autre main assez proche de la joue de la jeune brune pour la toucher un peu du bout de son doigt. Elle avait déjà l'impression d'avoir gravi des montagnes.

Ce ballet de doigts pouvait sembler étrange mais la jeune blonde croyait avoir bien fait; elle en était presque persuadée. Elle était venue et était restée, elle l'avait pleurée et bercée. Lorsque les paupières de Jane se mirent à bouger, Maura comprit que son amie faisait tout pour revenir.

* * *

7 Août 2015  
7.26 AM  
Chambre 520, hôpital privée St-James, Boston

* * *

Étonnement, Maura n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. Était- ce par ce qu'elle était auprès de son âme sœur ou parce que la météo était clémente? Était-ce parce qu'elle avait la satisfaction d'avoir agis de manière juste et attendue, ou simplement parce qu'elle n'était plus seule?

Quoi qu'il en soit, et grâce à un savant mélange des réponses à nos questions, la jeune blonde s'était réveillée posée, et plus sereine que la veille.

Puisque les deux lits étaient de même hauteur et que les barreaux n'avaient pas été mis, Maura avait pu dormir, sans trop le vouloir de manière consciente, dormir avec son amie. Sa tête reposait entre le bras de Jane et son corps immobile, et leurs mains étaient jointes. Elle s'autorisa à sourire en se voyant ainsi, et plongea sa tête près de celle de son amie, dans le flot inconditionnel de boucles brunes. C'était comme si la nuit l'avait changée, et que sa façon d'être, sa vision des choses était modifiée. Durant quelques minutes, elle s'autorisa à l'aimer, comme avant. Elle se permit d'embrasser son front et le haut de sa tête, de poser la sienne sur les épaules musclées de la détective. Elle projeta son souffle dans le cou de sa belle, et se jura, que si Jane n'était pas inconsciente, qu'elle l'aurait sûrement embrassée.

Lorsqu'une vieille infirmière entra dans la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres de les voir ainsi, Maura se mit à rougir un peu. Elle n'avait pas honte d'avoir été prise sur le fait d'être contre Jane; elle avait honte de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour résister à la puissance formidable de son amour. Elle se décala pour laisser la place à la praticienne et retrouva sa place à la fenêtre. Le soleil brillait déjà dans le ciel, un beau ciel bleu immaculé, sans nuage. Les oiseaux volaient d'arbres en arbres pour se nourrir, en profitant pour apprendre à leurs progénitures l'art de battre des ailes. Quelques avions parsemaient le ciel de leurs couleurs si particulières, créant une sorte d'arc-en-ciel éphémère. En face de l'hôpital se dessinait une courbe imaginaire constituée des toits de gratte-ciels aux formes les plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Du bout des doigts, et suivit le contour des buildings comme elle le faisait autrefois, et se souvint de ses jeunes années, avant Jane. Ces années pendant lesquelles elle se demandait pourquoi sa mère était brune et elle blonde, pourquoi sa mère aimait voir du monde alors qu'elle, la petite Maura, préférait s'enfermer dans son laboratoire improvisé et examiner minutieusement son environnement. Elle se souvint entendu une discussion, un soir, alors qu'elle devait être au lit. Son père et sa mère avait parlé "d'adoption", mais à cette époque lointaine, la jeune Isles ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait. Mot qu'elle avait retrouvé plus tard, quand elle avait appris qu'Hope et Paddy étaient ses "vrais" parents, du moins du côté biologique du terme. Mais cette fois- ci, Jane était présente. À partir de leur rencontre, dans le café de la BPD, jusqu'à maintenant, la jeune Rizzoli était toujours présente. Même après son agression, lorsque Maura l'avait appelé depuis le commissariat, Jane avait accouru de suite. Alors pourquoi Maura hésitait- t- elle à être auprès de son amie, alors que celle-ci l'était toujours?

La vieille infirmière sortit de la chambre après avoir nettoyé les bandages de Jane, et l'avoir nourrie en changeant la perfusion. Maura s'approcha alors, et s'asseya sur son lit en prenant la main de son amie entre ses doigts.

\- _Janie,_ **commença- t- elle en souriant à l'utilisation du surnom de la policière de manière fortuite.** _J'ai appris en faculté de médecine, que de parler aux comateux, les faisaient revenir plus vite, mais j'ai aussi appris que l'espoir ne résolvait pas tout. On m'a enseigné qu'on ne vivait qu'une fois, mais j'ai aujourd'hui l'impression que les gens se sont trompés à ce sujet, comme sur tant d'autres. Comment expliquer alors que j'ai revécu après notre rencontre, si nous ne sommes qu'une fois sur Terre? Je crois en la Science, en la Logique ; tu m'as appris à croire en la Famille, en l'Amitié et finalement en l'Amour. Pourquoi avoir trahis ma confiance en ne te confiant pas à moi? J'ai beau être un génie, mais je suis perdue face à ton comportement, Jane. Je sais que je ne devrais que te parler gentiment, mais mon cœur souffre! Il souffre parce que tu risques ta vie, en ce moment, parce que si tu survies aujourd'hui, qui me dit que tu vivras encore demain ? J'ai besoin de comprendre, Jane. Comment construire une relation stable avec tant de mensonges et cachotteries? Je... Je voudrais que tu saches une chose. Ce matin, j'allai te demander quelque chose d'important, officiel. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de te le demander à ton réveil, et je ne sais pas si je serai toujours là. Je ne peux pas te le garantir, Jane. Tout est incertitudes, dans mon esprit, et j'en suis terrifiée. Je tenais à te le dire, pour ne pas que tu sois étonnée à ton réveil, parce que... Parce que je sais que tu m'entends. Tu seras toujours à mon écoute, et je le sais aussi. Mais j'ai connaissance que les temps ont changé et que tes sentiments aussi, les miens sûrement. Je n'ai jamais autant douté, mais je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un par la même occasion. Je suis déchirée, Jane, dédoublée à cause de toi. Je ne sais plus comment me comporter, comment vivre ma vie, et si je dois le faire à tes côtés. J'ai besoin de repos, de calme. J'ai besoin de me retrouver avant de te retrouver._

Elle lui caressa doucement la joue avant de glisser sa main dans les cheveux de la brune.

\- _Aussi, j'ai décidé de prendre du repos. J'ai pris la décision de quitter Boston pour un temps, jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux, jusqu'à ce que je sache qui je suis vraiment. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai, mais à mon retour, je te retrouverai. Pour la vie ou non, mais je viendrais te voir. J'espère que tu seras réveillée, d'ici-là, parce que je sais que nous allons devoir parler, longuement. De notre avenir, commun ou pas, de nos choix de vie, de nos actions passées. J'ai besoin de cela pour recommencer ma vie, j'espère que tu comprendras._

Maura se leva et embrassa délicatement Jane sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- _Mais ne doute jamais, ma Janie. Ne doute jamais que je t'ai toujours aimé._

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, attrapa son sac de voyage qu'Angela lui avait emporté pendant son sommeil et sortit de la chambre, en jetant un dernier regard à sa compagne.

\- _Moi aussi,_ **murmura la policière qui venait à peine de reprendre conscience, et dont les premières larmes roulaient déjà sur ses joues.**

Ni l'une, ni l'autre n'avait déjà autant souffert qu'aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez- vous pensé?**

**Pour celles/ceux qui m'avaient demandé pour le streaming, le S6E1 de Rizzoli &amp; Isles est (enfin!) en streaming sur cacaoweb/papystreaming, à titre d'information :)**

**A très bientôt, j'espère ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Heeey ;D**

**Étrangement****, je pensais ne rien faire aujourd'hui, et pourtant, me voici avec deux publications à quelques heures d'intervalle :p**

**Ce chapitre présente un nouveau personnage: Malia Cristiano, la plus vieille amie de Jane ;)**

**Elle est très importante parce que c'est avec elle que Maura va comprendre... Et bien, vous n'avez qu'à lire pour comprendre ce que Maura va découvrir xD**

**Et c'est d'ailleurs le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écris depuis que je suis sur FF! :D**

**Il est surtout concentré sur Maura, Malia et moins sur Jane, même si j'en fais beaucoup allusion ^^**

**J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, parce que c'est le dernier déjà écrit et relu que j'ai sur cette fiction, le 10 étant en cours d'écriture :)**

**Très très bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas ;D**

* * *

7 Août 2015

19.13 AM

Aéroport de Rome, Italie

* * *

L'avion venait à peine d'atterrir que Maura décochait déjà le mode hors- ligne de son IPhone. Elle composa un message des plus simples, remerciant Angéla pour la préparation de son sac et le prêt des clés de la maison familiale des Rizzoli sur les hauteurs de Rome.

Elle avait besoin de se ressourcer, et la matriarche italienne était sûre que la "casa" serait un endroit idéal pour cela.

La jeune légiste attendait un taxi, bercée par le soleil et les odeurs épicées du marché romain. Elle avait passé sa journée seule à bord de l'avion, en pensant à Jane, qui d'après Angéla, venait de se réveiller. Elle ne pouvait pas dire si elle l'avait imaginé ou pas, mais elle était sûre de l'avoir entendue répondre à sa dernière réplique. Était- ce peut- être son esprit qui lui jouait des tours? Elle n'en était pas moins sûre.

Dans le passé, la jeune médecin- légiste était déjà venue en Italie, mais aujourd'hui, elle semblait l'apprécier d'avantage.

Elle entra dans le taxi qu'une jeune femme à la peau hâlée conduisait et lui indiqua l'adresse inscrite sur la clé d'Angéla. Les paysages défilaient sous ses yeux, et Maura profitait du soleil à bord de l'auto. L'italienne jetait parfois quelques coups d'œil à sa passagère, une si belle femme au regard triste. Maura savait parler italien, mais la conductrice avait reconnu à son accent qu'elle était américaine.

Par ailleurs, elle avait reçu un message d'une amie à sa mère, une femme très gentille qui s'était installée avec sa famille en Amérique. Ce texto lui demandait d'aller récupérer une certaine Maura Isles à l'aéroport de Rome et de la conduire à la casa familiale des Rizzoli. Elle avait beau n'avoir pas vu Angela depuis des années, la jeune Malia Cristiano appréciait toujours autant recevoir de ses nouvelles. Leurs deux familles étaient restées unies malgré la distance, et la jeune italienne prenait souvent des nouvelles des Rizzoli. Ainsi, elle savait pour le meurtre de Casey, l'emprisonnement de Jane, mais même si c'était cela que lui apprenait les informations officielles, Malia ne croyait pas sa Jay capable du pire.

En regardant Maura, elle se souvint de l'avoir vue dans les journaux aux côtés de Jane; et par Angéla, elle savait qu'elles étaient maintenant ensemble.

Récemment, son portable avait vibré et elle connaissait désormais l'état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune Rizzoli. Elles s'aimaient comme des sœurs, à l'époque, et se ressemblaient beaucoup. Même trait de caractère, même vision de la vie, elles se trouvaient toujours toutes les deux impliquées dans les embrouilles.

Sa famille avait dû rester en Italie, car sa maman, qui était enceinte de son deuxième enfant, était tombée gravement malade. Cette année-là, sûrement la pire de toutes, Malia avait perdu de vue sa meilleure amie, mais aussi sa mère et le petit frère qui grandissait en elle. Les Rizzoli n'avaient appris la mort de Maria qu'une fois en Amérique, et n'avaient pas pu revenir, si bien que ce fut seule, que la jeune fille dût se reconstruire.

Son père sombra dans l'alcoolisme alors qu'Angela mettait au monde un petit Tommy; elle reçut la nouvelle comme un miracle. Pour elle, c'était son frère qui avait le droit à une seconde chance sur la Terre. Elle demandait alors à Jane de prendre soin de lui pour elle, et c'est le cœur un peu plus léger qu'elle aborda la nouvelle année qui commençait depuis quelques mois déjà. Le vieux Manuel ne sortait plus que pour aller au bar, et sa fille lui servait d'esclave; de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, la jeune Jane faisait tout son possible pour que son amie quitte le pays. La crise passa par là et le père de Malia devait de l'argent par ci par là; un jour, la police toqua à la veille porte en bois de la maison des Cristiano.

Désormais, Malia devait se débrouiller seule ; elle avait 17 ans à peine.

Les Rizzoli n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour la faire venir, ni pour repartir tous ensemble dans leur pays natal, si bien que ce fut Jane, sans les siens, qui vint à sa rencontre la même année. Elles passèrent de longs mois ensemble, allant à l'école à Rome; Jane allait aborder le concours d'entrée dans la police à sa 18ème année, Malia voulait devenir pompier volontaire.

Elle avait fini chauffeuse de taxi, cuisinière à mi- temps, caissière par moment, et maman a plein temps.

Ce n'était pas une vie rêvée, mais quand Malia regardait ce qui arrivait à Jane, elle ne trouvait pas son existence si lamentable que cela. Elle avait beau être devenue une mère célibataire orpheline, le Ciel lui permettait de vivre heureuse avec son fils. Elle regarda Maura dans les yeux, au feu rouge, par le rétroviseur intérieur.

_\- La ville vous plaît ?_ **demanda- t- elle, en anglais, en lui souriant.**

_\- Elle est magnifique_, **concéda Maura, des étoiles dans les yeux**. _Vous parlez très bien l'anglais!_

Malia ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, mais, à quoi bon cacher la vérité?

_\- J'ai appris pour pouvoir parler à Jane, vous savez._

_\- Jane? Jane Rizzoli?_ **demanda Maura, interloquée.**

_\- Oui,_ **répondit simplement Malia en plongeant son regard dans l'horizon.** _Je la connais très bien, mais je doute qu'elle vous ait parlé de moi._

_\- J'aurai beaucoup aimé,_ **sourit Maura en posant une main sur l'épaule hâlée de la jeune Cristiano.** _D'où vous connaissez- vous?_

En embrayant, Malia commença à lui raconter son histoire, sous le regard intéressé de Maura. Elle avait l'envie de connaitre Jane sous un autre angle ; c'était bien pour ça qu'elle était venue ici.

Elles roulèrent jusqu'aux hauteurs de Rome, et Maura invita Malia à entrer avec elle dans la maison, pour poursuivre la conversation. Elles s'installèrent autour de l'ilot en bois, marqué par les années. Sur le dessus s'y trouvait un panier d'accueil, composé de fruits et de légumes du Soleil. Leurs douces odeurs titillaient les narines affamées de Maura qui s'imaginait déjà cuisiner une délicieuse mijotée, une fois la nuit tombée. Elle déplia le petit mot qui s'y cachait et le lut attentivement à haute voix, sous le regard amusé de Malia qui reconnaissait bien là le style de la Mama italienne.

_"Mes chéries, j'espère que vous êtes bien arrivées à la maison. Prenez soin de vous, et partagez, mes enfants. Vous avez tant à apprendre l'une de l'autre. Je vous embrasse, mes amours. Angéla."_

_\- Tu venais souvent ici?_ **demanda Maura en souriant à la jeune femme assise en face d'elle.**

_\- J'y étais presque tout le temps,_ **plaisanta Malia en balayant la maison rustique des yeux. **_Je m'y suis installée, à la mort de ma famille, mais..._

Ses yeux s'assombrirent en regard un vieux cadre usé sur la commode en chêne du salon.

_\- ... Je peux déménager le temps de ton séjour, si tu veux plus d'espace._

Elle n'osait plus regarder Maura dans les yeux; étonnement, sans trop se connaitre, elles partageaient la même peur du rejet et du regard des autres.

_\- Bien sûr que non!_ **souri Maura en prenant ses mains au- dessus de la table.** _Qui suis- je pour te demander de partir? Et puis... J'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre, apparemment,_ **rigola- t- elle en désignant le mot d'Angela.**

_\- Grazie, Maura! Et pour mon fils? Il est encore bruyant, il n'a à peine que 3mois..._

_\- Tout va bien, Malia. Ça me ferait très plaisir de rencontrer..._

_\- Antonino,_ **répondit la jeune maman en souriant.** _Comme son père._

Maura savait que le père d'Antonino était mort dans les flammes, à la suite d'un terrible incendie dans la banlieue de Rome, quatre mois auparavant. Il n'avait jamais pu connaître son fils, que Malia mit seule au monde un mois plus tard.

La jeune légiste s'entendit très bien, et tout de suite, avec la "vieille amie" de Jane. Elle appréciait sa compagnie, et toutes les belles anecdotes qu'elle lui racontait.

_\- Les Rizzoli ont toujours eu cette maison, _**continua Malia dans ses explications**_**.**__ Elle appartenait avant à la famille de Frank, et Angela l'a récupéré pendant le divorce._

_\- As-tu encore des contacts avec lui?_

_\- Plus du tout, comme tout le monde. Crois- moi, Maura, si j'en avais encore, il ne serait pas parti en Floride si facilement. Angéla et Jane sont deux femmes que nous n'avons pas le droit de blesser. Elles sont la gentillesse, la force même. Toujours là pour les autres, elles n'attendent jamais rien en retour! Alors si je le revoyais...!_

Elle lança un poing en l'air, qui eut pour résultat de déclencher un fou rire chez les deux nouvelles amies.

_\- Tu veux que je te fasse visiter? J'ai laissé Antonino chez la voisine, et je dois le récupérer dans dix minutes._

_\- Avec plaisir!_

Elles se levèrent simultanément et passèrent côte à côte, à l'entrée de la cuisine ouverte, et familiale.

_\- J'ai fait le plein dans les placards, je pense que ça sera suffisant pour nous trois. La cuisine est très pratique, car ouverte sur le salon. On peut ouvrir les baies vitrées que tu vois en face de nous, et déjeuner avec vue sur Rome. Là- bas, à droite,_ **désigna- t- elle dans le jardin, en passant la tête par la fenêtre**, _se trouve un hamac que ma mère et Angie avaient cousu ensemble, il y a longtemps. Il est robuste, ne t'inquiète pas. Antonino aime bien y dormir, quand je le berce._

Ses yeux bleu clair se mirent à pétiller en parlant de son enfant; la jeune Isles sourit en pensant à Jane lorsqu'elle attendait son bébé.  
Malia laissa la fenêtre ouverte pour faire entrer un filet d'air chaud dans l'habitation, et elle guida Maura vers le salon.

_\- Les deux canapés noirs que tu vois sont pliables. Je dormais avec le père d'Antonino avant, et maintenant, seule avec notre fils,_ **murmura- t- elle en levant les épaules. **_Bon,_ **tapa- t- elle dans ses mains,** _il y a une télévision, et derrière nous, une grande bibliothèque._

Elles se retournèrent et le regard de Maura fut attiré par le livre "_Les armes du Monde_".

_\- Je savais que je lui avais rendu_, **sourit- elle en pensant à son amie**.

La jeune Cristiano vit le regard de Maura nostalgique en voyant le livre, et repensa au jour où Jane lui avait envoyé, un beau jour de printemps. Elle y avait glissé un mot, que l'italienne connaissait par cœur.

_\- Elle me l'a fait parvenir il y a quelques années, pour toi._

_\- Pour moi?_ **demanda Maura, étonnée, mais heureuse de l'attention.**

_\- Il y avait un mot, glissé à l'intérieur. Il disait que Jane savait que tu viendrais ici un jour, avec ou sans elle, parce qu'elle avait envie de te montrer ses origines avant de construire un futur à tes côtés. Cette petite feuille m'avait beaucoup touchée, j'étais fière de pouvoir te connaitre un jour et de te transmettre ce message. Ce livre signifie que tu auras toujours une part dans sa vie, même quand tu ne le savais pas encore._

_\- C'est merveilleux,_ **murmura Maura, les larmes aux yeux.**

_\- Jane t'aimait toujours énormément, même quand elle n'osait pas encore te le dire. Je pense, qu'à un certain moment, Casey n'a été qu'un prétexte._

_\- Je..._

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Ce qu'elle venait chercher ici venait de la frapper en pleine face.

Jane l'aimait, depuis longtemps et pour toujours, elle pouvait en être sûre.

Cependant, il restait des zones d'ombres qui attristaient Maura, et elle comptait profiter de ces quelques jours pour les éclaircir.

Malia ne dit rien pendant un moment, laissant à Maura le temps de digérer. Elle était heureuse que la légiste ait compris, enfin.

_\- Je te montre l'étage?_

_\- Avec plaisir,_ **s'amusa Maura en passant une dernière fois son doigt sur la tranche du livre.** _Je te suis._

Elles gravirent une quinzaine de marche en bois brut, dépoli par le temps et arrivèrent dans le couloir du premier étage. La maison avait beau être simple et peu grande, Maura s'y sentait bien.

Elles entrèrent l'une après l'autre dans la première chambre, protégée par une porte en frêne.

_\- Voilà la chambre d'Angela et de Frank,_ **désigna Malia en balayant la pièce du regard.**

Elle comportait un lit double paré d'une couverture beige à fleurs rosées, et de deux coussins bleu pâle. Devant le lit, Maura pouvait apercevoir une commode à présent vide, sur laquelle trônait fièrement des photos de famille. Maura aperçut la crinière brune de sa compagne, celle châtain clair et bouclée de sa guide, et la bouille des deux fils Rizzoli. Elle trouva la photo si attendrissante qu'elle passa son doigt dessus, comme pour s'imprégner des visages.

Sur une autre se trouvait les deux familles au complet, et Maura pût enfin associer un physique aux noms qu'elle avait appris tantôt : Manuel, un grand homme musclé, aux cheveux noirs comme Frank; la douce Maria, alors enceinte du petit frère de Malia, et cette dernière, à l'époque où un sourire habillait encore son visage.

Mais celle que la légiste aimait le plus se trouvait être une photographie plus petite, protégée par un petit cadre rayé, aux coins poncés, sur laquelle se trouvait Jane et Malia, à l'âge adulte. La jeune italienne avait rajouté cette image sur la commode à son arrivée, à la mort des parents de son amie. Elles se serraient dans les bras, et on voyait sur leurs joues rosées que la tristesse était passée par là.

_\- Je te montre les autres chambres?_ **proposa Malia quand Maura se retourna face à elle.**

_\- Allons- y!_

Elle l'emmena dans la deuxième chambre, un peu plus loin sur la gauche. La porte était entrouverte; elles y pénétrèrent. La pièce était bercée par une douce lumière qui s'infiltrait par une fenêtre ouverte, dont le carreau avait été cassé de l'extérieur, puis rafistolé grossièrement.

_\- C'est un cadeau de Jane,_ **expliqua Malia en désignant la brisure, tout en rigolant.** _Nous devions n'avoir pas plus d'une dizaine d'années à ce moment-là, et l'oncle de Jane a rapporté une batte de baseball et une balle des États-Unis. Elle s'est avérée être la plus forte d'entre nous, après plusieurs essais par très concluants qui se sont terminés par une vitre en moins,_ **ria- t- elle en regardant Maura.** _Sinon, cette pièce était notre salle de jeux quand nous ne pouvions sortir dehors._

La jeune légiste observa les vieux jouets qui trainaient au sol, un mélange entre pompiers et soldats, joueurs de baseball et policiers.

_\- Chacun de nous a décidé ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard dans cette pièce,_ **renseigna la jeune châtain en rentrant ses mains dans ses poches.** _Jane a voulu devenir policière, Frankie joueur de baseball, puis détective. Tommy n'était pas encore né, mais on l'aurait volontiers accueilli dans notre bande. Et j'ai... J'ai décidé de devenir pompier, ici,_ **murmura-t-elle assez fort pour que Maura l'entende.**

_\- Pompier?_

_\- Oui,_ **continua-t-elle aussi bas**_**,**__ ça a été mon plus grand rêve, et ça le sera pour toujours._

_\- As- tu comme même exercée en tant que telle ?_

_\- Deux ans, pendant lesquels j'ai rencontré le père de mon fils,_ **sourit- elle tristement.** _J'ai dû arrêter trois mois avant la fin de ma grossesse, et Antonino est... mort deux mois après. Je dois m'occuper de mon fils, encore maintenant, et je ne peux pas risquer de ne pas rentrer à la maison... Il serait tout seul, sinon._

Maura posa avec compassion sa main contre la joue de Malia, et la caressa doucement.

_\- Je suis sûre, que quoi que tu fasses, ton petit garçon sera toujours fier de toi. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu fais ou de ce que tu es, la preuve, tu m'as appris tant de choses!_

_\- Merci, Maura,_ **la remercia-t- elle en la prenant doucement dans ses bras.**

Elles sortirent silencieusement de la chambre et entrèrent dans la dernière chambre de l'étage, assez grande pour contenir un lit double et un canapé- lit. Les mêmes thèmes que la chambre précédente se dessinèrent sous les yeux rieurs de Maura.

_\- J'ai beaucoup dormi ici, avec Jane et Frankie. Il dormait ici,_ **expliqua-t-elle en désignant la partie droite du lit double.** _Jane tenait à me laisser le confort d'un vrai lit, alors elle dormait dans le canapé. Elle n'a jamais hésité à se sacrifier pour rendre la vie plus facile aux autres, et je ne lui en remercierais jamais assez._

_\- Je l'ai connue longtemps comme ça,_ **avoua Maura, nostalgique.**

_\- J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut- être dormir dans cette chambre, pour cerner mieux ta compagne,_ **rigola Malia, mutine.**

_\- Je vais commencer mon enquête, alors !_ **plaisanta Maura, en s'asseyant sur le lit que lui avait désigné Malia.**

_\- Je vais chercher Nino, et je retrouve ici?_

_\- Bien sûr,_ **sourit la jeune Isles, en balayant la pièce des yeux.**

Elle comprit que Malia parlait d'Antonino en se trouvant seule; elle profita pour visiter la chambre.

Son regard s'arrêta sur un journal intime bleu, aux couleurs des Red Sox. Elle savait que c'était à Jane, et qu'elle ne devait pas le lire. Elle s'apprêta à le reposer quand elle vit sur la couverture un post-it, avec écrit dessus:

"Pour ma Maura".

Elle savait que le carnet venait de Jane, puisqu'elle en reconnaissait l'écriture. Elle savait désormais qu'il lui était destiné, puisque son nom y était inscrit. Et pourtant, il se détachait de ce journal quelque chose d'étrange. Pourquoi lui était-il adressé ou comment savait- elle qu'elle viendrait ici? Pourquoi tant d'attentions maintenant? Pourquoi chaque fois à travers des ouvrages si personnels?

Elle avait peur de l'ouvrir, peur de ce qu'elle allait y découvrir. Un journal était quelque chose de personnel, de privée, d'intime. Elle été terrifiée, elle devait bien se l'avouer. Terrifiée de recevoir enfin les réponses qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps, de connaître enfin la vérité.

Elle se rassit sur le lit, en gardant toujours le précieux livre sur ses genoux. Elle en connaissait les contours, qu'elle traçait du bout des doigts lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. Elle en connaissait la texture, celle qui adoucissait ses pouces craintifs lorsqu'ils le touchaient. Le cahier devait faire une centaine de pages, peut-être un peu plus, et certaines semblaient par ailleurs être plus anciennes que d'autres.

Maura ouvrit le journal à la première feuille, simple page accueil avec le nom de Jane, écrit il y a sûrement des années. La petite main d'enfant qui tenait le stylo à cette époque ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années, à en juger par les légères imprécisions dans l'écriture. L'encre était bleue, provenant sûrement d'un stylo à bille bon marché; Maura remarqua des traces de doigts bleutés sur les bords intérieurs des feuilles, comme si la petite fille écrivait encore. Elle remarqua enfin la date: 1986; Jane venait d'avoir 6ans, d'après ses calculs.

Une larme roula sur sa joue quand elle lia cette écriture avec la petite bouille plein de terre, de boue, égratignures et de paille de l'aîné des Rizzoli. Une révélation lui frappa en plaine face: le temps passait, et même avec tout l'argent du monde, il était impossible de le retenir. Elle n'avait que 34ans mais elle perçut le sentiment étrange d'avoir déjà vécu la majorité de sa vie.  
Elle tourna la deuxième page et observa la date, elle aussi manuscrite : 30 Juillet 1986. C'était la date du 6ème anniversaire de Jane, se souvint- elle, et comprit alors que son amie l'avait reçu à cette occasion. Elle parcourut rapidement la page des yeux et s'arrêta au premier paragraphe.

« _Cher journal,__  
__Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire, et Ma' m'a offert ce carnet. Elle pense qu'écrire va m'empêcher de taper sur le nez des gens, mais je ne trouve pas ça très juste. Et puis, ça ne sert à rien, parce que personne ne le verra, ce journal! Mais bon, je suis contente, parce qu'il est comme moi, ce carnet, il aime les Red Sox. Pa' dit que les filles peuvent pas aimer les Red Sox, mais moi, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Hein, petit journal, que Pa' il dit que des bêtises? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je ne deviendrais pas policière! Ma' a toujours peur pour nous parce qu'il y a des méchants messieurs dehors avec des gros pistolets, mais quand je serai policière, je leur botterai les fesses! [...]_ »

Maura leva les yeux du journal et sourit bêtement à travers la chambre.

C'était amusant, de voir le monde à travers les yeux d'une enfant. Elle avait beau dire les choses simplement, sans passer par milles et une formules inutiles, on pouvait toujours la comprendre.

Jane traitait des sujets d'actualités sans même le savoir, et la jeune légiste la trouva très perspicace pour son âge. Elle se replongea dans la lecture, datant maintenant du 6 Août 1986, en croisant ses jambes et en posant le livre dessus.

«_ Cher journal,__  
__Aujourd'hui, Ma' et Pa' ont invité Malia et sa famille. Je suis très contente parce que tout le monde sourit, ça fait du bien de les voir tous heureux. J'ai entendu Ma' vomir tout à l'heure, et j'ai eu peur. Je sais que les policières n'ont pas peur, mais moi, Ma', je l'aime comme même, même si elle veut toujours des câlins et des bisous gluants. Je suis en train d'écrire, et on est à table, pour une fois que j'ai le droit! Pa' pense que ça va m'aider à parler aux autres, autrement qu'avec mes poings, mais je ne pense pas. Tu vois, p'tit journal, j'aimerai bien que quelqu'un me comprenne. J'aimerai avoir une amie toujours là pour moi, quand Malia ne pourra pas être là... Tu crois que tu peux m'en offrir une? Je te donnerai un bout de gâteau si tu me la donnes!__Avant, Ma' et Pa' ont parlé d' "enceinte". Je ne sais pas pourquoi, notre enceinte de la télé marche bien, même si Leonardo crâne à l'école qu'il en a une plus mieux. Pa' me dit de dire "meilleur", mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Comme "enceinte". Ça m'énerve, les adultes, ils parlent toujours avec des mots bizarres !__  
__À table, Ma' s'est levée et a dit qu'elle était enceinte. Je crois qu'ils ont trop bu, pourquoi Ma' elle voudrait aller dans la télé pour mettre le son? Ou alors "enceinte", c'est comme quand sœur Élisabeth m'engueule en disant que "__**je ne dois pas lancer des cailloux dans l'enceinte de l'établissement**__". J'ai dû le recopier 100fois, mais je sais toujours pas ce que ça veut dire. Je n'ai pas envie de lui demander, sinon je vais encore devoir recopier la défétion, et ça, c'est pas bien du tout ! [...] _»

Maura rigola au franc- parlé de Jane, même à son âge. Se tromper dans les mots, "défétion" au lieu de "définition", la rendait encore plus mignonne aux yeux de la jeune blonde.

Elle se dit qu'elle aurait bien voulu la connaître, et ce bien avant l'âge adulte. Son enfance n'aurait pas été si marqué par la tristesse, et par la solitude.

« _7 Août 1986, Cher journal,__  
__J'ai enfin compris! Je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! Ma' est venue me le dire, hier soir, en me bordant. Je suis tellement contente, je n'aurai plus à me battre seule! Les Rizzoli vont tout péter!__  
__Malia et moi, on s'est retrouvée hier soir, en passant par la fenêtre, et nous avons parlé ensemble. Elle m'a dit que c'était génial, de devenir grande sœur, et qu'elle voudrait bien aussi. Je lui passerais le bébé s'il est trop chiant. J'aimerai bien avoir un super pouvoir pour savoir si ça sera un garçon, comme ça je pourrais préparer mes jouets pour lui. Je suis impatiente!__  
__Ma' m'a pris la main et la posée sur son ventre. C'était bizarre parce que mon petit frère (ou petite sœur) est là-dedans. Il doit être tout petit alors! Et moi je ne veux pas d'un petit frère (ou petite sœur) tout faible et qui a peur de se battre! S'il- te- plaît, p'tit journal, fait quelque chose! Et pour mon amie, tu as réfléchis ? J'ai déjà Malia, et elle compte beaucoup pour moi, mais une troisième amie, ça serait plus pratique pour jouer aux trois mousquetaires! [...]_ »

Maura rigola en faisant défiler les pages sous ses doigts. C'était exactement ça, sa Jane était un mousquetaire, un chevalier servant de la justice. Elle passa par la naissance de Frankie, les réunions à trois des amis, la grossesse de Maria, puis l'exil des Rizzoli en Amérique, connaissant à chaque fois un nouveau style d'écriture de la jeune brune. Sous sa plume avaient défilé les années, et avec elles sa vision des choses de la vie.

Maura entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et s'arrêta à la page du 20 Mai 2010, soit une semaine après leur première rencontre:

« _Cher Journal, __  
__Je sais que je n'ai pas été très fidèle à toi ces derniers jours, mais le 13 a été pour moi un jour très important. Martinez m'avait demandé plus tôt dans le mois de reprendre ma couverture pour une durée déterminée. Ma' allait me tuer, mais je devais encore me faire passer pour une prostituée!__  
__Je me suis rendue au café de la BPD, pour montrer à Raphi que la mission était sur le point d'être terminée et là... Je l'ai rencontrée. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas été très courtoise, mais elle, elle a été la gentillesse même.__  
__Je l'ai revue trois jours plus tard, alors que je ramenais un dealer que j'avais arrêté plus tôt. Elle se tenait là, dans une belle robe rouge décolletée, parlant avec Cavanaugh. Quand j'entrai dans le commissariat, leurs regards se tournèrent vers moi, à l'unisson, et je perçus un sourire compatissant de sa part. Il faut dire que j'étais bien amochée, le suspect n'avait pas été très coopératif. Le sang séché collait quelques mèches sur ma blessure au front, et mon robe était déchirée, de sorte à faire pression avec le tissu sur la blessure qui marquait mon flanc.__  
__Martinez, qui attendait dans le coin du café, a pris en charge le drogué. J'ai dû suivre celle dont je connaissais maintenant le nom, le Docteur Maura Isles, dans son bureau pour m'examiner, et si besoin, me donner un arrêt de travail. J'apprenais qu'elle était devenue notre médecin légiste pendant ma mission, et c'était avec plaisir que j'allai enfin rejoindre les rangs de la Crim'.__  
__Je ne sais pas pourquoi, p'tit journal, mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre d'elle. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle sera une amie pour moi, avant d'être une collègue. C'est pour cela que je vais arrêter d'écrire dans tes pages, parce que je suis sûre, que maintenant, j'aurai quelqu'un à me confier si j'en ressens le besoin. Merci d'avoir tenu ta promesse, mon vieux.__  
__J'espère à jamais, parce que si je recommence à écrire, c'est que ça n'aura pas marché entre nous...__  
__Ton amie pour toujours, __  
__Jane._ »

Maura ferma le journal quelques secondes avant que Malia ne rentre dans la chambre, le petit Antonino dans ses bras. Elle posa le carnet à côté d'elle, les yeux brillants d'émotion. Ce petit passage avait suffi à l'émouvoir, et à réussir à mesurer son importance dans le cœur de son amie. Elle n'avait plus de doutes possibles, ce qu'elles avaient dans le cœur était ce qu'il y avait le plus pur au monde: le véritable amour.

La jeune maman passa une main sur la joue de sa nouvelle amie et l'incita à prendre le bébé dans ses bras.

_\- Bonjour, Antonino,_ **sourit la légiste, en tenant le nourrisson contre son sein, entouré de ses bras.**

Elle enleva une de ses mains qui soutenaient le petit Nino et passa son doigt sur le nez du bébé, qui eut pour effet de déclencher un fou rire chez l'enfant, puis chez les deux femmes qui profitèrent de ce moment de complicité naissante.

_\- La voisine m'a dit qu'il a été sage, ce qui est exceptionnel, mais il semble vraiment t'apprécier, _**nota Malia, tout sourire.**

_\- Il est magnifique, Malia._

_\- J'ai pensé que, puisqu'il n'est pas encore l'heure de le coucher, pourquoi ne pas aller nous promener voir Rome de nuit? Les illuminations sont très belles, et nous pourrions nous arrêter dans un café!_

_\- Très bonne idée, _**souligna Maura en se levant.** _Je me change, et je peux m'occuper de lui en attendant que tu te prépares._

_\- Je vois qu'il t'a conquise!_

Elles sourirent en observant le petit bout de chou et Malia quitta la pièce, en laissant Antonino à Maura. Elle le posa sur le lit, bien calé entre les coussins pour ne pas tomber, et changea rapidement de vêtements, derrière le paravent aux couleurs pastel. Elle attrapa son portable en même temps que le bébé et consulta le dernier message entrant qu'elle avait. Il venait du téléphone d'Angela, et pourtant, en le lisant, Maura comprit qu'il ne venait pas d'elle. Elle descendit à la cuisine, l'esprit toujours occupé par le texte. Changea le garçon et le berça jusqu'à l'arrivée de la jeune Cristiano.

_\- Ça va?_ **demanda l'italienne, concernée, devant la mine réfléchie de la légiste.**

\- _Oui, oui,_ **répondit- elle, pensive**_**.**__ C'est juste que... J'ai reçu un message._

_\- De qui?_

_\- Du portable d'Angela mais il ne vient pas d'elle._

_\- Comment le sais- tu?_

_\- Lis- le,_ **proposa Maura, n'ayant pas la force de commencer des explications.**

La jeune maman s'appropria le téléphone et consulta le message.

« _Coucou Maur', je t'écris avec ce portable parce que je sais que tu ne répondras pas si tu vois mon numéro. Ma' dort, alors j'en profite. Tu me manques. Terriblement. Je ne sais même pas si tu rentreras un jour, Ma' ne veut pas me le dire. Elle m'a juste appris que tu as rencontré Malia et Nino. C'est une chance, tu verras. Je passe mes journées sur ce lit à réfléchir et à ressasser le passé; je ne sais pas si j'aurai agi différemment. Je ne suis pas prête à parler de cela à quiconque, mais je pense que j'aurai dû essayer auprès de toi. Je t'aime, Maura. Malgré mes maux et mes mots, mes actions et mes souffrances. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je veux te voir près de moi, parce que j'ouvre enfin les yeux. Je veux t'aimer et le crier sur les toits. Je veux me battre contre ces abrutis et rendre justice. Je veux me faire pardonner et passer ma vie à côté de la tienne. Réponds- moi sur mon portable, au moins pour être sûre que tu vas bien. Je t'embrasse, mon amour. Ta Janie_. »

Malia rendit le portable à Maura et attrapa son sac à mains. Elles sortirent de la maison, et placèrent le nourrisson dans sa poussette.

_\- Ç'a le mérite d'être clair,_ **sourit- elle en reprenant Antonino pour lui mettre sa veste.**

_\- Un peu trop, même,_ **se méfia Maura en fronçant ses sourcils.** _Que s'est- il passé?_

_\- La même chose qu'à toi, Maura. Elle a enfin ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments. Et tu ne peux lui en vouloir pour cela._

Maura ne sut jamais qu'elle avait raison de se méfier, du moins, pas encore. À quelques milliers de kilomètres de là, Aden et ses comparses venaient de remettre le portable dans la poche d'Angela. La matriarche avait été endormie au chloroforme, et en entrant dans la pièce, l'infirmière ne sut pas différencier ce sommeil d'un naturel. Elle ne sut pas non plus, aux premiers abords, que Jane ne dormait pas non plus d'un sommeil désiré.

Mais elle ne tardera pas à le découvrir.

Maura quant à elle, marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Rome, Malia et Antonino à ses côtés, les mots de Jane, enfin ce qu'elle pensait être ceux de son amie, lui occupant les pensées.

À 20h03, lorsque les médecins accoururent dans la chambre pour répondre à l'appel d'Angela, qui venait de se réveiller, trouvant une chambre vide, Maura ne savait pas que son amie allait, une fois pour toute, vers la mort. Elle ne se doutait pas que Jane, endormie dans un fauteuil, poussée par Luke, déguisé en infirmier, allait enfin rencontrer son destin.

Elle ne savait pas non plus, qu'en décidant de rentrer le surlendemain, elle irait elle- même tout droit dans la gueule du loup.

Emmenant ses nouveaux amis avec elle.

* * *

**Voilà ;)**

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, et j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il vous a plus! :D**

**Alors, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! :p**

**Je vous retrouve bientôt avec le chapitre 10 :) **

**D'ailleurs, si vous avez des attentes concernant les chapitres à venir, dîtes- le moi! :D**

**Je serai toujours là, derrière mon clavier, à vous répondre ;)**


	11. Enfin

**Coucou les ami(e)s ;D**

**Je sais, j'ai été très longue pour ce chapitre, mais je n'avais plus vraiment l'inspiration pendant quelques temps ^^**

**Un jour, je me suis mise à réécrire ce 10ème chapitre (déjà 10! On sort le champange? :p) mais je n'étais pas totalement satisfaite de ce que j'avais fait, alors je l'ai supprimé ^^ **

**Et cette nuit, même si je travaille aujourd'hui (je le publie pendant ma pause :p) j'ai pris soin de réécrire ce chapitre en entier, et il a dépassé mon cota max de mots, il y en environ que 6500 mots ici ^^**

**Je voudrais vous remercier tous, pour vos reviews, vos MP, vos suivis, vos favoris, bref, je voudrais vous remercier d'être, chacun de vous, des personnes merveilleuses et incroyablement gentilles. Alors, merci. Du fond du coeur, merci :)**

**Ce chapitre est différent dans le sens où c'est principalement du dialogue, et que c'est Maura raconte les derniers évènements (à savoir sur Malia, sur Jane...). **

**Les pensées de Maura sont écrites en italiques ^^**

**Ah oui, j'oubliais... Maura raconte la mort d'un personnage important dans ce chapitre. Désolée. Vraiment. Je me hais d'avoir fait cela, parce que je l'aimais bien, mais c'était obligé pour la suite de l'histoire...**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, je vous retrouve en bas :)**

**Keira ;D**

* * *

10 Août 2015

8.51 AM

Cabinet du Docteur Chiara Di Stefano, Rome, Italie

* * *

La jeune châtain qui était assise en face de Maura la déstabilisait presque. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa gentillesse, son rire, tout lui faisait penser à Malia. Aux jours passés en sa compagnie, à leurs éclats de rire, à leurs promesses, à la tristesse qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant la maison prendre feu.

_\- Docteur Isles, parlez- moi de l'incendie,_ **proposa la femme avec un fort accent italien.**

D'ailleurs, elle lui rappelait aussi Jane, dans ses méthodes, dans la façon qu'elle avait de faire rebondir son stylo à bille contre sa lèvre en réfléchissant, dans l'amabilité de sa personne.

Maura regarda Nino, endormi à côté d'elle, sur le sofa de la pièce où elle avait été emmenée. Lui ne se rendait pas compte, elle, ne voulait pas parler.

Elle ne voulait pas se remémorer cette interminable soirée et ses trop nombreux rebondissements.

_\- Je suis fatiguée,_ **exprima-t-elle dans l'espoir que la femme la laisse tranquille pour quelques temps.**

_\- S'il- vous- plaît, Maura, parlez- moi_, **réitéra la châtain.**

Malia avait- elle la même manière de prononcer son nom ? Et Jane, avait- elle la même force qui s'échappait de ses pores ?

Elle n'était en rien comparable à ses deux amies, elles étaient… Nettement supérieures.

La femme s'avança vers Maura, en étant toujours assise à la table, en face d'elle. Elle posa une main sur celle de la légiste, en se voulant être rassurante. Mais Maura ne voulait pas parler. Elle ne voulait pas raconter ce qu'elle avait vu, ni ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment même.

_\- Maura, parler va vous aider à aller mieux. Si vous ne voulez pas m'expliquer ce que vous savez sur l'incendie, parlez- moi de la fusillade dans l'appartement de Luke Spencer. S'il- vous- plaît, _**rajouta-t-elle en croisant enfin les yeux de Maura.**

Ceux- ci étaient imprégnés de larme, les mêmes larmes qui avaient coulées à deux reprises, lorsque Malia et Jane avait été retrouvées, à quelques heures d'intervalle.

Elle ne la verra plus jamais…

_\- Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé, Docteur, _**accusa Maura qui haïssait être confrontée à la science inexacte des psychologues.** _Vous savez ce qu'il leur ait arrivé._

_\- Je n'ai pas simplement besoin de lire un dossier pour vous aider, Maura. J'ai besoin de connaître vos ressentis, vos sentiments, vos… Peurs._

_\- Qui vous dit que j'ai peur ? _

_\- Vous tremblez, Maura._

_\- J'ai peut- être froid ?_

_\- Il fait chaud, dans cette pièce, et nous sommes en plein milieu du mois d'Août,_ **répondit le Docteur Chiara Di Stefano en désignant les rues de Rome qui se dessinaient derrière la fenêtre de son cabinet.**

Maura savait que ça ne les mènerait jamais à rien, que Chiara ne s'arrêterait pas là avec ses questions, et si elle voulait partir, elle devait coopérer.

_\- Si je vous parle,_ **commença Maura en passant son doigt tremblant sur les plaques presqu'entièrement brulées de Malia qu'elle avait accroché à son cou,** _est- ce que je pourrais partir ?_

_\- Vous pourrez partir avec votre fils._

Maura regarda Antonino, et l'acte d'adoption qui était coincé dans son sac à main.

_Mon fils… Ce petit garçon est mon fils…_

_\- Maura ?_

_\- Nous… Nous devions nous retrouver pour manger ensemble, après nous être changée._

_\- « Nous » ?_

_\- Malia, moi et Antonino. Je me suis occupée de lui pendant que Malia se préparait, et j'ai reçu un message._

_\- Sous quelle forme était- il ? Qui était l'émetteur ?_

_\- Le SMS provenait de Jane. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais._

_\- Qu'entendez- vous par : « c'est ce que je croyais » ? _**se renseigna la psychologue en prenant note.**_ C'est important pour que je puisse comprendre la suite des évènements._

_\- Le message ne provenait pas de Jane lorsque je l'ai reçu, j'avais déjà eu des doutes, mais Malia m'a convaincu qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'en fasse, et que ce SMS ne signifiait rien d'autre que Jane m'aimait comme je l'aimais._

_\- En voulez- vous à Malia ?_

_\- Pourquoi lui en voudrais- je ? _**répondit Maura du tac au tac, sur la défensive.**_ Elle… Je l'aimais comme ma sœur, même si je ne la connaissais que très peu !_

_\- Vous pourriez vouloir lui reprocher de vous avoir dit de ne pas vous inquiéter, de n'avoir pas appelé Angéla ou Jane pour mettre au clair les angoisses que vous ressentiez._

_\- Je…_

A vrai dire, Maura ne savait pas quoi ressentir, quoi penser de ces derniers jours. Elle ne pouvait dire si elle avait correctement agi ou si elle aurait pu mieux faire.

Sans doute, sinon elle ne les aurait pas perdues…

_\- Maura, mettre des mots sur ses émotions est difficile, mais je veux vous aider à redevenir heureuse, à retrouver le bonheur, _**expliqua Chiara en lui souriant sincèrement.**

_Quand ai- je vu Jane sourire pour la dernière fois, _**se demanda Maura en entortillant ses doigts.**_ Quand ai- je entendu son rire pour la dernière fois ?_

_\- Vous dîtes que vous pouvez m'aider à retrouver le bonheur, _**renifla Maura en passant le dos de sa main sur la joue de son fils. **_Qui est- il, pour vous ?_

_\- Le bonheur représente pour certain la chance, l'état de la conscience pleinement satisfaite. Par ailleurs, on distingue le bonheur de la joie ou du plaisir, parce que le bonheur renvoie à un état de satisfaction durable et profond alors que la joie peut être éphémère et le plaisir superficiel, _**expliqua le Docteur Di Stefano en repensant aux cours de philosophie qu'elle avait suivis avant de trouver sa voie dans la psychologie.**

_\- Un Homme peut- il vivre sans l'avoir trouvé ? _

_\- Me demandez- vous cela parce que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé, Maura ?_

_\- Je pensais._

_\- Développez, _**proposa-t-elle.**

_\- Je pensais l'avoir trouvé auprès de Jane, ou de Malia._

_\- Ou de Dennis, de Jack… ?_

Les yeux de Maura se fermèrent pour faire barrage aux trop nombreuses larmes qui voulaient s'en échapper.

_Ne pense pas à eux, Maura. Ne les laisse pas te détruire encore une fois._

_\- Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ces incidents._

_\- Le pensez- vous vraiment ? Tout est pourtant lié. Le message de Jane précédant son enlèvement, la…_

_\- La convocation de Malia avant l'incendie._

_\- Parlez- moi de cela, voulez- vous ?_

_Les souvenirs devraient restés là où ils sont, bien enfouis dans ma mémoire…_

_\- Nous sommes rentrées dans un restaurant typiquement italien, près de la Piazza Navona. Il n'était pas tard, vingt heures tout au plus. Antonino dormait paisiblement dans sa poussette, et Malia et moi parlions de bon train. L'air était ni trop chaud, ni trop frais, la place n'était pas bondée et les gens étaient courtois. Nous nous sommes assises près de l'entrée, pour avoir un courant d'air lorsque quelqu'un entrait ou sortait de la bâtisse._

_\- Etiez- vous heureuse ?_

_\- Je le pense._

_\- Que s'est- il passé, ensuite ?_

_\- Nous avons commandé une pizza à deux, et Malia a demandé au serveur de réchauffer le biberon de Nino. Pendant qu'elle lui parlait, son téléphone a sonné, et elle m'a demandé de décrocher._

_\- Qui était- ce ?_

_\- Un vieil ami à elle, un certain Aldo Di Marco._

_\- Aldo Di Marco, le pompier ?_

_\- Lui- même, c'était le meilleur ami du père d'Antonino quand il était toujours vivant. _

_\- Que voulait- il ?_

_\- Un… Un…_

Maura ne réalisait que maintenant combien le plus dur à dire restait à venir. Elle sera les poings, si fort, plantant ses ongles dans sa paume jusqu'à ce que d'infimes gouttelettes de sang ne couvrent ses doigts.

_\- Un incendie s'était déclaré, et il avait besoin du maximum de pompiers sur le terrain._

_\- Mais vous m'avez dit à notre séance précédente, que Malia n'exerçait plus en tant que telle depuis avant la naissance de son fils._

_\- Oui, mais il était de son souhait que de redevenir pompier lorsque Nino serait plus grand, et puisque c'était pour la bonne cause, elle a accepté._

_\- Avez- vous joué un rôle dans cette décision ?_

_\- Je lui ai dit… Je lui ai dit que je m'occupais d'Antonino, et qu'elle allait faire honneur à son défunt mari si elle reprenait « le flambeau »._

_\- Vous sentez- vous coupable, face à ce choix ?_

_\- « Coupable » ?... Je me sens…_

Elle essuya d'un geste rageur ses larmes et fixa la Docteur.

_\- Je ne me sens pas coupable, _**commença-t-elle**_, je le suis. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me répéter qu'elle pouvait dire « non » à Aldo, qu'il pouvait se débrouiller sans elle et qu'elle voulait passer le reste de la soirée avec moi, mais je lui ai dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que je pouvais m'occuper du petit pendant son absence…_

_\- Maura, vous ne l'avez pas traînée dehors, n'est- ce pas ? Vous ne l'avez pas menacé ?_

Maura fit « non » de la tête, comme le faisait son fils quand il n'était pas d'accord. Elle avait d'habitude envie de rigoler à ses côtés, mais aujourd'hui, devant cette inconnue qui commençait à connaître toute sa vie, elle n'avait plus le cœur à rire.

_\- Bon, alors vous n'avez pas à vous sentir responsable. C'était son choix, elle est morte en héroïne. Elle est partie vers un monde meilleur, retrouver son mari qui lui manquait._

_\- Mais son fils ? _**murmura Maura en désignant Nino.**_ Il va être triste sans elle ! _

_\- Je suis désolée de le dire ainsi, Maura, mais il ne se souviendra pas d'elle. Il est trop petit pour cela._

_\- Dois- je lui expliquer qui étaient ses parents ?_

_\- Vous en sentez- vous capable ?_

_\- Il doit le savoir, et ne pas en avoir honte._

_\- Vous avez donc la réponse à votre question, _**sourit Chiara.**_ Continuons._

_\- Elle est sortie du restaurant au moment où le serveur apportait le biberon d'Antonino et notre pizza. Il m'a demandé si je voulais manger sans elle, ou emporter notre repas, ce que j'ai fait. Nino n'était pas réveillé, alors je me suis dit qu'une balade dans Rome en attendant Malia ne me ferait pas de mal. J'ai pris la poussette, notre pizza et je suis sortie du restaurant, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Il faisait si bon._

Les images défilaient sous les yeux de Maura simultanément qu'elle en faisait part à la psychologue. Avec nostalgie, elle se rappelait les doux moments qu'elle avait passé avec les Rizzoli, les Cristiano. Elle se rappela aussi de la tristesse assourdissante qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'un deux la quittait.

_Jane._

_Malia._

_\- J'ai erré dans les rues de Rome en redécouvrant la ville sous un nouveau jour. J'étais éblouie par les lumières, l'architecture, le bonheur qui se dégageait de cette cité, lorsque j'ai aperçu…_

_\- Lorsque vous avez aperçu quoi, Maura ?_

_\- La maison en flammes. J'avais tellement marché que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'étais arrivée à cette destination._

_\- Qu'avez- vous vu, une fois arrivée ?_

_\- L'agitation, coupant avec la douce tranquillité des autres rues par lesquelles j'étais passée. Les camions des pompiers alignés, les médecins, les ambulanciers et leurs ambulances qui attendaient patiemment là._

_\- Il y avait- il déjà des blessés ? _**la questionna Chiara, en comprenant que le passage à suivre allait être très compliqué pour la légiste.**

_\- Le mari et les enfants de la propriétaire de la maison en flammes étaient sonnés, et mis à part une légère commotion, ne présentaient pas de blessures apparentes._

_\- Comment avez- vous appris cela ?_

_\- Je me suis présenté à un des pompiers qui supervisait les opérations._

_\- Un pompier que vous ne connaissiez pas ?_

_\- Non, celui- ci s'appelait Diego. Malia lui avait expliqué que j'allais sûrement venir et la demander._

_\- Qu'avez- vous appris d'autre ?_

_\- Qu'elle était à l'intérieur avec Aldo, et deux autres pompiers, et que la maîtresse des lieux, une certaine Elvira, était coincée dans sa chambre, une jambe coincée sous une armoire en verre qui s'était brisée. D'après lui, elle devait avoir perdu connaissance à cause du monoxyde de carbone, mais il avait espoir de la revoir vivante._

_\- D'après vous, n'étais- ce pas une mission trop risquée pour ce qu'il y avait à « gagner » ?_

_\- Elles le sont toutes. Lorsque Malia est partie, lorsque Jane partait en mission, je ressentais toujours cette même vile peur qui ne faisait que de me dévorer de l'intérieur. Mais pourtant, une vie est tout aussi importante qu'une autre et c'est de notre devoir à tous de les protéger._

_\- Qu'est- il advenu après que vous ayez reçu ces informations ?_

_\- Nino s'est réveillé, je me suis éloignée de l'homme et me suis assise sur une fontaine afin de lui donner son biberon. Lorsqu'il l'eût fini, je suis allée me renseigner sur l'avancée et j'ai assisté à… J'ai assisté à…_

Elle fondit en larmes sans demander son reste. Elle ne voulait pas parler d'elle, elle voulait serrer Jane et Malia dans ses bras, elle voulait remonter le temps, vivre dans le passer avec les gens qu'elle aime.

_\- A quoi avez- vous assisté, Maura ? _**demanda la psychologue pour faire parler sa patiente, bien qu'elle savait exactement ce qui s'était déroulé sous les yeux détruits de la légiste.**_ Maura ?_

_\- La maison a explosé._

Lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots, le petit Antonino se réveilla en sursaut, comme s'il prenait tout à coup conscience de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux d'enfant. Elle le prit contre elle, en le berçant doucement le bébé savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il semblait le comprendre. Il passa sa main sur la joue de Maura, qu'elle embrassa en lui souriant. Elle se reconcentra sur son récit en essayant de ne pas omettre de détails qui pourraient s'avérer important pour la suite.

_Pour la suite… S'il y en avait une…_

_\- Après coup, ils m'ont dit que c'était à cause du gaz, alors qu'il pensait au début que c'était simplement la maison qui n'avait pas tenu assez longtemps._

_\- Qu'est- il arrivé à Malia, à Aldo, à Elvira et aux deux autres pompiers ?_

Elle se fichait de savoir que le mascara coulait sur ses joues, qu'elle avait l'air d'un épouvantail ou d'une veuve esseulée. Elle voulait retrouver le bonheur, mais savait au plus profond d'elle qu'elle ne le pourrait pas. Du moins aussi facilement qu'elle l'aurait espéré.

_\- Après que les flammes se soient totalement faites éteindre, et le périmètre sécurisé, l'équipe du médecin- légiste local est entré dans la maison, et ils ont extraits deux corps complètement carbonisés, et deux partiellement._

_\- Ont- ils pu identifier lequel était celui de Malia ? _**demanda Chiara d'une petite voix. **_Et celui de la femme, Elvira ? Ceux des deux autres pompiers ?_

_\- Ils ont d'abord sorti celui d'Alfonso León, trente-cinq ans, le premier pompier. Comme pour Malia et Leo, le deuxième pompier, nous avons pu les identifier grâce à leurs plaques, semblables à celle des militaires._

_\- « Nous » ?_

_\- J'ai apporté mon aide au légiste, que je connaissais personnellement d'un congrès de médecine légale d'il y a sept ans._

_\- Cela vous a- t- il aidé ?_

_\- Non, mais… _**débuta- t- elle, accompagnée des soubresauts de son corps et du bruit de ses sanglots**_, cela m'a permis de me rendre compte que c'était effectivement et définitivement terminé._

_\- Vous avez gardé les plaques, _**remarqua- t- elle, en désignant le « nouveau collier » qu'arborait Maura, à moitié calciné par les flammes.**

_\- Je les donnerai à Nino quand il sera en âge de comprendre, _**expliqua Maura en souriant fièrement à son fils. **_Quand je lui apprendrais combien ses parents étaient des héros._

_\- C'est très honorable de votre part, Maura._

_Je te dois bien ça, Malia, sourit Maura en pensant à son amie. Tu m'as accueillie comme une sœur et traitée comme telle. Pour toi, j'étais une des tiennes alors que je ne te connaissais presque pas._

_\- Lorsque je suis sortie de l'institut médico- légal et que j'ai récupéré Nino, j'ai erré jusqu'à la maison, et je me suis couchée avec le bébé dans le lit de sa maman. J'ai… J'ai énormément… J'ai énormément…_

_\- Pleuré ?_

Maura acquiesça, reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à développer intégralement ce point- là, devant elle.

_\- Et je me suis endormie très tard, mon garçon dans mes bras, la tête sur l'oreiller imprégné du parfum du Sud de Malia. C'était horriblement douloureux, et j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un prenait plaisir un creuser un trou dans ma poitrine…_

_\- C'était le cas, non ?_

_\- D'une certaine manière, oui. J'étais si détruite que je n'ai pas pris la peine de regarder mon I-Phone, ni même de regarder si quelqu'un avait appelé sur le téléphone fixe de la maison._

_\- Mais vous avez trouvé quelque chose, en vous levant, n'est- ce pas ?, _**guida Chiara en tournant la page de son dossier.**

_\- Une lettre. Une lettre de Malia._

Elle se remémora quand, au petit matin, elle avait ouvert les yeux sur le petit corps endormi de son fils. Son regard avait erré sur la pièce et elle l'avait vue, là, pliée sur un manteau de Malia.

_\- Elle était passée la maison pour se changer et se revêtir de son uniforme, et en avait profité pour m'écrire un mot, pour quand je rentrerais._

_\- Que disait- il ?_

_\- « __**Coucou Maura, je suis vraiment désolée de t'abandonner en plein milieu (début, plutôt) de notre repas, mais tu as raison, je dois le faire. Je dois sauver cette femme, sa maison, et le bonheur de cette famille. Après tout, ne courons- nous pas tous après ? Je rentrerai ce soir sûrement éreintée, mais cela n'importera pas je t'offrirai ce fameux dîner sur la Piazza. Toujours partante, j'espère ? Je prie pour que Nino soit gentil avec toi, mais il semble vraiment t'aimer, et ne te donnera donc normalement pas du fil à retordre. Espérons- le, dans tous les cas. Je souhaite sincèrement que la soirée ne soit pas gâchée à cause de moi mais, de toute manière, je me rattraperai. Nous avons tout notre temps pour cela. Merci d'être si bonne avec moi, Maura, et de nous accepter tous les deux dans ta vie. Ta Malia **__»._

La voix de Maura se brisait sur les derniers mots, butant sur chaque mot gentil imprimé sur le papier. Elle ne devait pas mourir, elle lui avait promis de refaire ce dîner sur la Piazza… Et puis, même si ce fameux repas tombait à l'eau, la légiste n'en avait que faire.

Elle voulait retrouver sa Malia, sa douce et si gentille amie.

_\- Quels sentiments avez- vous ressenti en lisant cette lettre ? _**relança la psychologue.**_Quelles sensations, quelle émotions se sont emparées de vous à ce moment-là ?_

_\- De la joie, parce que je m'attendais à la voir rentrer, heureuse, toujours autant souriante et me serrer dans ses bras, mais aussi de la tristesse et de la colère, parce que je savais que cela n'arriverait pas… Du dégoût, envers cette famille à cause de laquelle Malia était morte… De la… De la peur…_

_\- « De la peur » ? _**répéta- t- elle en attente d'explications.**

_\- Je prenais conscience que j'étais désormais responsable d'Antonino, de sa vie, de son avenir et de son bonheur._

La psychologue sortit une copie de l'acte d'adoption d'Antonino Cristiano par le Docteur Maura Dorthea Isles, qui stimulait que cette dernière était maintenant sa tutrice et sa responsable légale jusqu'à ses 18ans, âge auquel il sera tenu comme quelqu'un de_ « responsable »_.

_\- Avez- vous de suite pensé à l'adopter ?_

_\- Je ne me sentais pas prête à accueillir un enfant, _**avoua- t- elle, presqu'en murmurant.**

_\- Qu'est- ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?_

_\- Je ne veux pas qu'il ait à faire avec les orphelinats et les familles d'accueil. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre comme j'ai souffert._

_\- Etes- vous, aujourd'hui, en paix avec votre décision ?_

Un court silence, pendant lequel Maura pesait ses mots, réfléchissant à son avenir si elle prononçait les mauvais.

_\- Tout à fait._

Chiara changea une nouvelle fois de page dans son dossier, d'où dépassait une photo des blessures de Jane, qu'avait photographiées Maura lors de son premier examen.

_\- Passons maintenant à un autre pan de votre vie. Parlez- moi de Jane Rizzoli._

Maura passa une main sur son visage fatigué, et mouillé par les larmes, pour se redonner consistance.

_\- Je ne veux pas parler de ça, _**refusa Maura, catégorique.**

_\- Pourquoi, Maura ? _**se renseigna la Docteur.**_ Pourquoi ne voulez- vous pas parler de Jane ?_

_\- Parce que cela me fait trop mal._

_\- Pensez- vous que laisser enfouir vos pires souvenirs dans votre mémoire est une bonne chose ?_

_\- Non, _**murmura- t- elle.**

_\- Pardon, Maura ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ?_

_\- Non, _**dit- elle simplement, en haussant un peu la voix.**_ Ce n'est pas la solution._

_\- Bon, je pense que nous pouvons continuer. Parlez- moi de vos rapports avec Jane._

_\- Jane Rizzoli est ma meilleure amie depuis longtemps, avant d'être ma fian… petite- amie._

_\- Pourquoi avez- vous hésité en disant « fiancée », Maura ? Quelle est la raison de cette hésitation ?_

_\- Je devais la demander en mariage quand tout cela est… Quand tout cela est arrivé._

_\- « Tout cela » ?_

_\- Le meurtre de Casey. Les viols qu'elle a subis. Sa tentative de suicide. Nos trop nombreuses disputes._

_\- Sur quoi portaient- elles ?_

_\- Elle avait commencé à boire. Et à ne plus vouloir me parler, ou tout simplement se confier…_

_\- Maura, dîtes- moi, est- il facile pour vous de vous confier à moi ? Répondez- moi franchement._

_\- Non._

_\- Comprenez- vous alors, avec tout ce que Jane a vécu, qu'elle n'ait pas eu envie d'en parler ?_

_\- Maintenant… Maintenant, et avec du recul, oui. Mais lorsque je voulais qu'elle me parle, je ne comprenais pas encore combien cela pouvait être difficile._

_\- Pourquoi vouliez- vous tant qu'elle vous parle ?_

_\- Parce que je l'aime ! _**s'écria- t- elle, au bord des larmes, à nouveau. **_Parce que je l'aime à mourir et qu'elle ne le voyait pas comme moi je le voyais !_

_\- De quoi parlez- vous en mentionnant « le » ?_

_\- Notre relation. Notre futur._

_\- Que voudriez- vous qu'elle vous confie ?_

_\- Comment elle se sent, comment elle va, si elle… Si elle m'aime encore, _**murmura- t- elle de sa voix brisée.**

_\- Cette question est récurrente chez les enfants adoptés._

_\- Elle est récurrente parce qu'en général, les gens ne peuvent y répondre sincèrement._

_\- Qu'attendiez- vous, comme réponse ?_

_\- Un « oui », _**confia- t- elle.**_ Juste un petit « oui »…_

_\- C'est noté. Parlez- moi des événements qui se sont déroulés au soir du sept Août, s'il- vous- plaît._

_\- Des événements survenus à Jane, vous voulez dire ? _**demanda Maura en quête de précision.**

_\- A Jane._

_\- Je tiens ces informations de Frankie, de Barry et de Vince, _**précisa la légiste en essuyant encore ses larmes.**

_\- Pourquoi que d'eux ? Pourquoi pas de Jane, directement ?_

_\- Je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis que je suis partie en Italie._

_\- Pourquoi cela ? Etait- ce un choix de votre part ? Ou de sa part ? Peut- être des deux ?_

_\- Elle était encore inconsciente quand je l'ai quittée. Du moins, je le pensais parce que je l'ai entendu me répondre, mais quand je l'ai regardé, elle dormait paisiblement._

_\- D'accord. Que c'est- il passé après que le portable d'Angéla ait envoyé le message sur le vôtre ?_

_\- Il s'avère que… Que Jane n'était pas l'émettrice, mais que c'était Luke Spencer._

_\- Luke Spencer ?_

_\- Un des militaires de l'équipe de Charles Jones._

_\- Excusez- moi, mais qui était ce Charles Jones ?_

_\- Le Lieutenant- Colonel Charles « Casey » Jones devait devenir le mari de Jane et le père de son enfant._

_\- « Le père de son enfant » ? Je pensais que Jane n'avait pas d'enfant._

_\- Elle devait en avoir un, il est… Il est mort à cause des trop nombreux coups qu'elle a reçus durant une mission._

_\- Je suis sincèrement désolée, Maura._

Elle hocha la tête, pour la remercier. Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur ce sujet, elle décida de continuer son récit.

_\- L'évènement déclencheur à son meurtre, et aux… Aux agressions de Jane était pour nous inconnu, jusqu'à ce que Vince comprenne._

_\- Qu'a- t- il saisit, au juste ? _**demanda Chiara en prenant note de tout ce que disait Maura.**

_\- Il faut savoir que durant les mois précédent cette tragédie, plusieurs dizaines de femmes ont été retrouvées violées, mutilées et tuées dans les plaines sauvages d'Afghanistan, près de Faizabad._

_\- « Faizabad » ?_

_\- Là où l'unité de Casey était en mission._

_\- Insinuez- vous qu'ils étaient responsable ? _**s'horrifia la psychologue en prenant connaissance que le Mal était partout, même du côté du Bien.**

_\- Ils le sont. Mais nous ne savions pas, excepté Jane…_

_\- Comment l'a- t- elle découvert ?_

_\- Nous n'avions pas d'affaires depuis une petite semaine à la Brigade Criminelle, alors Jane a commencé à s'intéresser à l'International._

_\- Pourquoi cela ?_

_\- Depuis qu'elle avait perdu le bébé, Casey semblait lui en vouloir à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient. Elle voulait simplement savoir où il était en ce moment- même, parce qu'il avait été sélectionné avec sept autres militaires pour une mission secrète. Elle a découvert grâce à la participation d'un ancien petit- ami, l'Agent Spécial Gabriel Dean, qui enquêtait sur ces meurtres, que Casey était là- bas. Bien sûr, Dean ne se doutait pas que la responsabilité devait être incombée à Jones, alors il l'a retrouvé et lui a demandé de veiller, si il voyait une agression se produire, en stipulant bien que Jane l'aidait à enquêter…_

_\- C'est à ce moment- là que le Lieutenant- Colonel a voulu se débarrasser de Jane ?_

_\- Oui, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas tuer l'Agent Dean._

_\- Pourquoi cela ?_

_\- Cela reviendrait pour lui à crier sur tous les toits qu'il était un violeur récidiviste. Son supérieur, le Colonel Wallace, avait été mis au courant que Jones savait pour les meurtres. Il était le seul à le savoir._

_\- Donc, s'il tuait Dean, cela voudrait dire que Wallace comprendrait de suite que Casey Jones était responsable ?_

_\- Tout à fait._

_\- Qu'ont- ils fait, ensuite ?_

_\- Jane a monté un dossier solide, et elle a compris que son futur mari était un parfait salaud._

_\- Ne se parlaient- ils pas assez pour que Jane vienne à croire cela ?_

_\- Elle est venue une fois dans mon bureau, complètement détruite. C'était peu de temps avant tout cela… Casey venait de repartir en mission en laissant seule et brisée. Elle m'a confiée qu'ils s'étaient disputés, qu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle essayait de se détacher, de ne plus lui parler…_

_\- Que lui a- t- elle répondu ?_

_\- Qu'il y arrivait bien assez tout seul, et qu'elle en avait assez de n'être qu'une femme qu'il pouvait… quand il le voulait…_

_\- Je comprends, Maura. Je comprends. Mais cette culpabilité soudaine de Casey Jones, n'a- t- elle pas été induite par le fait que Jane était remontée par lui ?_

_\- Dean a vérifié chaque piste qu'elle avançait, étant sur le terrain. Une des femmes avait été retrouvée entre la vie et la mort, et elle a pu décrire un de ses agresseurs._

_\- Casey Jones ?_

_\- Lui- même. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se faire arrêter par Dean et la police militaire, il s'est avéré qu'il était déjà en Amérique. L'information n'a pas été tout de suite bien reliée, et il a pu fouler le sol américain sans problème._

_\- Il a retrouvé Jane, j'imagine ?_

_\- Dans une rue attenante au Bureau Militaires des Soldats Souffrant de Syndrome Post- Traumatique, dans lequel il travaillait, quand il était à Boston._

_\- Que s'est- il passer ?_

_\- Il est venu avec ses sept copains. Maxwell Abrish, reconverti depuis peu en épicier, devait faire le guet dans le parc avoisinant. Luke, Aden, Leo et Tyler, sécurisait le lien pendant que Ryan et Ethan immobilisait Jane contre le mur…_

Elle explosa en sanglots, en se remémorant les douleurs et les violences physiques et morales qu'avait subis sa Jane, simplement pour avoir tenu à rendre justice aux victimes, comme elle le faisait chaque fois.

_\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de parler de ce qu'il lui a fait à ce moment- là, Maura j'en ai connaissance. Expliquez- moi plutôt ce qu'il a été dit._

_\- Elle lui a avoué qu'elle savait ce qu'ils avaient fait, et il lui a proposé un marché : il serait plus souvent à la maison si elle acceptait de ne rien dire._

_\- A- t- elle acceptée ?_

_\- Non, parce que…_

_\- Parce que quoi, Maura ? Dîtes- le moi, cela vous fera beaucoup de bien, je le sais._

_\- Elle lui a dit qu'il n'avait été qu'un prétexte, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, et que de rester aussi longtemps avec lui n'avait été qu'une erreur, la plus grosse de sa vie._

_\- Dîtes- moi pourquoi ? _**la guida- t- elle, en souriant.**

_\- Parce qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre depuis longtemps, mais elle avait eu peur de le lui dire._

_\- Qui était cette personne ?_

Le silence se fit, pendant lequel Maura prit conscience de combien Jane tenait à elle, et de combien elle était importante l'une pour l'autre, de combien elles s'aimaient, même sans le savoir.

La légiste recoucha son fils dans la poussette et le berça, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, le doigt de sa maman entre ses petites mains.

_\- Maura, qui était cette personne ? _**répéta Chiara, en attente de réponses.**

Maura murmura quelque chose d'inaudible, si bien qu'elle dut le répéter à voix haute, en ayant conscience que ses joues rosissaient et que son sourire apparaissait.

_\- Moi, _**confia- t- elle, si heureuse que son sourire s'agrandît.**_ Elle lui a dit qu'elle m'aimait et que la raison pour laquelle elle était restée avec lui était parce qu'elle n'osait pas encore me le dire._

_\- Vous voyez que cela vous rend heureuse. A l'avenir, si jamais vous êtes triste, incertaine, déprimée ou juste curieuse de savoir l'amplitude de ses sentiments à votre égard, pensez simplement à cela, _**sourit à son tour la psychologue. **_Que pouvez- vous me dire d'autre sur cette soirée, Maura ?_

Son sourire disparût, mais elle avait encore en elle l'amour qui s'embrasait.

Dieu qu'elle voulait revoir Jane !

_\- Il l'a encore une fois… Et puis il s'est rhabillé, avec la décision de partir en la laissant pour morte. Ils se sont retournés, dos à elle, mais Jane est parvenue à rassembler ses dernières onces de force pour lui sauter dessus, et de se battre avec lui. Il était plus fort, plus imposant qu'elle, mais l'instinct de survie a dû jouer son rôle dans cette bataille, et elle a reçu à lui infliger coups sur coups. Les six autres militaires ont pris part à la querelle, mais Jane est parvenue à attraper son arme, et elle a tiré sur Casey._

_\- Il est mort, n'est- ce pas ?_

_\- Il est tombé à terre, le corps troué par les balles. Ses « amis » se sont enfuis en courant, en menaçant Jane qu'ils reviendraient. Mais puisqu'ils sont partis sans prévenir Abrish, celui- ci s'est précipité dans la ruelle à l'entente des coups de feu, et il a trouvé Jane inconsciente, et Casey mort à ses côtés. D'après son témoignage après son arrestation, il a hésité à la tuer tout de suite, mais a pensé qu'il était plus jouissif pour lui de la voir souffrir encore d'avantage que ce qu'elle avait souffert jusque- là._

_\- C'est à ce moment- là qu'il est devenu le témoin principal de l'affaire, n'est- ce pas ?_

_\- Oui. Il a pu suivre l'enquête des policiers en se faisant passer pour un aimable épicier qui s'inquiétait du sort de Jane._

_\- Mais pour les meurtres de femmes, en Afghanistan, pourquoi l'affaire n'a- t- elle pas remonté jusqu'à la Criminelle de Boston ?_

_\- Pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle a été étouffée, _**expliqua- t- elle, le dégoût exprimé sur son visage tendu. **_L'élite de l'Armée américaine accusée de viols, cela ne donne pas une bonne image de l'Oncle Sam._

_\- Vous m'avez dit lors d'une séance précédente, celle d'hier, que Jane avait été enlevée par Luke Spencer, déguisé en infirmier. Pouvez- vous me dire ce qu''il s'est passé exactement ?_

_\- Jane s'est réveillée dans l'appartement de Luke, attachée à son fauteuil par des cordes en jutes. Elle a tout de suite compris qu'elle n'était plus à l'hôpital, parce qu'elle sentait des odeurs orientales, des senteurs venues d'ailleurs._

_\- Des trophées, en quelques sortes ?_

_\- Tout à fait. Elle avait la vue brouillée par les calmants que lui avait administrés le militaire, mais elle entendait clairement les voix de ses tortionnaires de ce qui s'est avéré être plus tard la cuisine. Elle a pris peur, et a eu raison. Elle avait été amenée là pour qu'ils puissent finir le travail._

_\- Que s'est- il passé, auprès, Maura ? _**s'inquiéta la psychologue, consciente que la suite n'allait pas être agréable à entendre.**

_\- Aden est entré dans la salle à manger, pour voir si Jane était réveillée. Il avait été le plus… « gentil » d'entre tous, parce qu'il était le seul à être marié et avoir des enfants. Mais ce jour- là, son regard a changé, il avait quelque chose d'animal._

_\- Il est entré pour assouvir une certaine pulsion, je présume, _**constata Chiara, la voix plus rauque à cause du dégoût qu'elle ressentait en parlant de ses militaires.**_ Mais qu'appelez- vous par « le plus gentil » ?_

_\- Il est le seul à ne l'avoir… Qu'une seule fois… Mais lorsqu'il s'est approché d'elle, elle a compris qu'il en avait marre d'être le « gentil ». il a baissé son pantalon et son boxer…_

La voix de Maura se brisa un peu plus, s'il était encore possible pour elle de le faire.

_\- Il a posé son Beretta, armé en plus d'un silencieux, qu'il coinçait normalement dans sa ceinture sur le meuble derrière Jane, et s'est approché plus près encore. Jane s'est mise à pleurer, parce qu'elle était attachée, et totalement nue sous sa blouse d'hôpital. Elle sentit ses cuisses s'écarter, et l'envie de vomir recommençait de plus belle. Et là…_

_\- Que s'est- il passé, Maura ? Qu'est- il advenu d'elle ?_

_\- Elle a poussé un cri si rauque qu'il a effrayé Aden, qui est tombé en arrière. Elle a tiré si fort sur ses liens qu'ils lui scièrent le poignet, mais elle a réussi à s'en défaire. Elle a attrapé le pistolet, et lui a tiré trois coups dans la poitrine._

_\- Jane est une battante, Maura. Vous le savez autant que moi._

_\- Les autres militaires ont été alertés par le bruit de la chute de leur camarade, mais Jane a parvenue à se cacher derrière le canapé qui la séparait des cinq hommes. _

_\- Il y a eu un véritable échange de coups de feu, _**présuma la psychologue en attrapant la main de Maura**_. Vous savez comment cela s'est fini, racontez- moi._

_\- Elle est parvenue à tuer deux des militaires qu'il restait avant de recevoir une balle dans le ventre, provenant de l'arme de Leo. Elle avait mal, si terriblement mal qu'elle sentait la fin approcher…_

_\- Et ils sont arrivés._

_-Oui; Korsak, Barry et Frankie. Ils patrouillaient dans le quartier, pour surveiller les militaires. Ils sont arrivés à temps, et les autres militaires et Jane sont…_

Elle replia ses bras sur la table et laissa couler ses larmes, le cœur totalement brisé.

_\- Les militaires sont tous morts, Maura. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. Comment va Jane, aujourd'hui ? Avez- vous prie de ses nouvelles ?_

_\- J'ai appelé avant de venir ici, __**expliqua Maura en se redressant.**_

_\- Comment va- t- elle ?_

_\- Mieux. Elle s'est réveillée durant la nuit, et elle m'a demandé de suite, _**sourit- elle en pensant à son amie**_. Angéla m'a dit qu'il était devenu impossible pour elle de la faire dormir si je ne venais pas au plus vite._

_\- Est- ce que Jane a été déclaré innocente, pour le meurtre de son ancien mari ?_

_\- Avant-hier. Le juge a délibéré la légitime défense, et puisqu'elle a souffert pour sa patrie, elle n'aura pas de prison à faire, et dispose d'un congé illimité de la police, si elle le souhaite._

_\- Pensez- vous qu'elle va le prendre, ce congé ? _

Maura s'esclaffa en passant ses doigts sur les plaques de Malia, et sur la bague de mariage qu'elle devait donner à Jane au début de ce mois.

_\- Elle ne renoncera pas à son travail, je la connais trop bien pour cela. Elle ne s'appelle pas Jane Rizzoli pour rien, _**sourit- elle.**

En sortant du cabinet, en entrant dans l'avion avec Antonino et en foulant le sol américain pour la première fois depuis trois jours, Maura ne s'était jamais sentie si libre, si légère, si heureuse.

Après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversées, après toute la douleur qu'elles avaient ressenties, chacune de son côté, le temps des retrouvailles chaleureuses était enfin venu.

Ainsi, en entrant dans la chambre 066 de l'hôpital privé de Saint- James à Boston, Antonino sur de ses deux bras, la bague de mariage destinée à Jane dans son autre main, ce n'est plus la gêne ou la souffrance que les visages exprimaient.

C'était la joie. Le bonheur. Le plaisir.

Celui de se retrouver, de s'aimer, au grand jour, devant les autres.

Celui qui s'appelait Maura Isles, Jane Rizzoli, et celui qui permettait de transformer des noms si heureux à l'oreille, et si joyeux dans le cœur :

_« Maura, Jane et Antonino Isles- Rizzoli_ ».

Celui qui faisait dire « _oui _» à la plus grande question de toute sa vie, et qui ne le faisait jamais regretter.

Celui qui commençait par « _je_ », et qui se terminait pas « _t'aime_ ».

Celui qu'elles partageaient depuis qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées.

_Enfin._

* * *

**Alors? Qu'en avez- vous pensé? **

**Ce chapitre vous a- t- il plu? Etait- il à la hauteur de vos attentes?**

**Vous êtes les meilleurs, n'oubliez pas! Je vous embrasse fort, **

**Keira :D**


End file.
